A Human's Verve
by Viperwatcher
Summary: Kathryn Rovas was beginning an ordinary summer until the unexpected happened. Thrust in a world she only saw from a screen, can she manage to survive and stop the villain? COMPLETE. R&R PLEASE. SLIGHT AU. ANTHRO.
1. Chapter Prologue

**Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here, with a new story. I know all of you wanted a sequel for TBD (_The Blue Dragon_) but this came first, so...you know. But don't worry, I _am_ planning a sequel for it, so fans of the fic, hang tight. As a few of you may notice, there is the tag ANTHRO at the summary. What that means is this story is basically an ANTHRO fic. Meaning, the characters will be portrayed in human fashion, E.G. Spyro will look like a human (but will still retain dragon features, duh) and will be wearing robes, get the idea? I wanted to try this since I fail to see anyone else doing this sort of thing. It also has the tag SLIGHT AU because of the effect of it being ANTHRO.  
**

**Also, I would also like to say that the narrative used in this story is in 1st person view, on a personal level. As you all know I am a 3rd person writer so I may be rusty at the 1st person side. ********Lastly, Spyro fanfic fans ********who are reading this, ********please take ********note.******** I am not a pro at writing so don't expect me to be great because _I'm not_. Got that? **

**There may be some plot holes that I may have overlooked, I apologize in advance. I tried my best in making all the canon characters stay in character, but I had to improvise at certain points, since I really couldn't imagine how would they react.**** This story is rated M for mature scenes that_ may_ appear in the story. **

**So with all that said and done, I present the prologue of my story,**

**A Human's Verve  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**EXTRA: References to real life people and events are purely coincidental...or not.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

_Tick-Tock_

_Tick-Tock_

As the time counted down, I felt the clock go slower. Slower and slower until I could hear the sound it emitted and it seem to drown everything out in the room. My undying attention, no, more like, everyone's attention was fully given to the clock on the wall as we patiently waited; waited for the inevitable end.

Our teacher didn't seem to mind. Of course, he couldn't. He didn't exactly know that no one was actually paying attention to him now as he droned on and on about boring-school stuff.

I let out a sigh as I turned my head and face the window. It was beautiful outside. Partly cloudy with a few breezes of wind here and there; it was the perfect day; the perfect day to end all our suffering. I face the clock again and smiled.

Only 3 minutes left. I take a quick glance behind me and saw that my fellow classmates noticed the time remaining left. A few of them began smiling to each other and started passing the message along.

Minutes tick by and I find myself beaming as I saw that there was only one minute left in the clock. I feel my skin getting wet as I get excited as the end drew near. My heart rate picked up and my hands began to sweat. This is it. Then, one of my classmates mustered the courage to begin…the countdown.

"15…14…13…12…11…10…" he whispered softly, in sync with the hand on the clock; too bad though, it wasn't soft enough. A few of my classmates picked up the countdown and joined in. Within seconds, it had spread around all of us and this forced our teacher to look at the clock himself.

He turned around with a smirk on his face. Expecting the end nearing, he began fixing his things on his desk; which wasn't much since he had already cleaned it out yesterday. He checked his wristwatch and sighed; the end has come.

"5…4…3…2…" we all chant in unison, getting louder as the countdown ended. Then, with the final tick of the clock, the mechanism activated automatically.

Down the halls of the school, the bell rang. School has finally ended.

"SUMMER!!!" my classmate next to me shouted enthusiastically as he stood up, arms in the air, breaking the silence in the classroom. Then, as if on cue, everyone broke into cheers of their own.

"Okay class, have a fun summer!" shouted our teacher over the noise, which was now emanating from every classroom in the building. I let out a sigh of relief while I fixed my things.

It was finally over.

Summer has finally come.

My mind began flashing different sorts of activities that I can do throughout the entire length of the summer. Going to the beach; mall-ing with friends; chatting, playing videogames.

It was basically the good life.

I felt a whole lot energetic as I left the classroom along with my classmates; more so because of the fact, that my ear was being blasted with my favorite tunes via earphones. It made me feel vigor as the idea of freedom swam in my head. No responsibilities, no classes and most importantly, no homework.

All around me, different students began piling out of the school building and began making their way home; some to the school buses, whom eagerly waited to deliver their last batch of students home; others to the parking lot for those who are fortunate enough to own a car. But for me and my friends, we headed to the bike stand, which were a few feet from us.

"So, what are you guys doing this summer?" asked my blonde friend, Michael Balvin.

"I don't know, playing PC videogames I guess." I answered.

"Oh, now you're making me sad." whined Dimitri Paige. I turn my head and see his shoulders drooped.

"Why, is their something wrong?" he was about to answer when Michael cut him.

"It's because of his brother." he answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"What about his brother?" Dimitri sighed.

"He infected my computer—damn him—with a Trojan virus. Now it's all messed up; I've to reformat it. I'll be offline for the entire day! Great way to start the summer, right?" he asked sarcastically. I let out a chuckle.

"At least you still have one." I said to him reassuringly. Dimitri shrugged.

"What about you Kathryn? What are you going to be doing this first day of summer?" Michael asked me.

By now we've reached the bike stand and we're unlocking the locks from our bikes. I inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. With a click, the lock released.

"I'll be playing today with my brother. He requested me to be his wingman; controlling Cynder. We'll be finishing the co-op walkthrough for DOTD so…yeah. And later, I'll be playing Call of Duty with Jonah and the rest of the gang in a group death match; In general, I'm busy playing videogames." I answered happily.

It was true; I was a gamer. I think I got it from my brother, Zayril. That guy loved his videogames more than anything else. But don't get him wrong; he may be a videogame extraordinaire but his academic skills are equally the same. Though, he may be flailing a bit in math, he still has good grades. Who's good at math anyway?

"Wow, jam packed schedule." said Dimitri.

"I know." I said as I swing my feet and sit on the bike seat.

"So we'll chat later?" asked Michael doing the same and was now strapping his helmet on.

"Yup; I have to go ahead now, bye boys." I then kick off. I wave at them as they said goodbye and waved back at me.

0 0 0 0 0

I let out a sigh as I turn the Xbox 360 controller off. My brother beside me noticed; he stopped the recording accordingly. He then turned to face me.

"Kathryn, it's the start of the summer, what's wrong?" he asked caringly. I debated within myself if I should tell him or not. It was something stupid and odd but nevertheless, I gave in. Besides, he also must've thought about it one time or the other.

"Have you ever wondered…what happened afterwards?" I asked him. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. I elaborated the question.

"Wondered…what happened next; you know; if it was happily ever after or not?" I explained. He let out a sigh and turned the TV off.

"Kathryn, we both know that they lived happily ever after; or not. We both have read our fair share of fan fictions dealing with this kind of things, so, we have a rough vision of what happened next." he answered. I shrugged.

"I guess." he stood up and then walked away, leaving me contemplated on my thoughts.

I always wanted to know what happened next; what happened after the ending of Dawn of the Dragon. I was kinda disappointed that they didn't continue the story on and left it at that. It was rather…unsatisfying.

Of course, any fan of the Spyro series would be disappointed that the series has ended; but that's the reason why we have FanFiction. The legacy continues on from there. Speaking of which, I think a few of my favorite authors would be updating today.

With that thought, I placed a smile on my face as I have something to look forward too.

0 0 0 0 0

It was nighttime, 9:00 PM, and I was sitting on my computer chair, typing on the keyboard. My mind wandered off for awhile as my fingers pressed the keys automatically, as a thought came into my head. Along with the ending of DOTD, I also began to wonder, what happened to Convexity?

We all know from the ending of ANB and the beginning of TEN that something happened to Convexity. With this thought, I looked it up at the Spyro wiki and was surprised at what I saw. It said there, that Convexity collapsed in on itself. But this raised a few questions in my head.

If it did collapse in on itself, wouldn't there be collateral damage? Since, from what Ignitus said, "Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the Dark Realms beyond." Surely something collateral must've happened right? Wait… what am I even talking about? Why am I trying to understand videogame logic? It's impossible!

I chuckled at my own train of thought. It was utterly ridiculous, what I did. Trying to understand videogame logic; it's not like it's important to me or anything. Why am I even wasting my time analyzing it? Maybe it's just me; I seemed to have a lot of free time on my hands.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was already 9:30 PM. 30 minutes of my life, wasted on analyzing videogame logic, wow, just wow. Now I have to turn off the computer. I need my beauty sleep.

0 0 0 0 0

I woke to the sound of _crackling_. Like firecrackers or something along those lines. I groan as I sit up and look at the clock drowsily. It was 12 AM.

"_Great…_midnight; damn hooligans. What are they up to now?" I asked myself as I stand up and walk to the door. It was dark at the hallway, but I managed. I made my way downstairs, carefully walking on the creaky stairs to not wake anyone up. I made my way to the back door and was surprised at what I saw.

There was something there all right. I just didn't know what it was. All I could I use to describe it was a Portal. A portal, that was fizzling and was floating in the middle of the yard.

"This is such a vivid dream." I said to myself as I casually walked towards it. Of course, this had to be a dream. There was no other explanation. As I approached it, it pulsed, sending a wave of air that was rather chilly, making me slightly shiver. But what happened next, I did not expect. It seemed that the blast of air it sent…came back towards it…along with me.

I felt myself get lift off the ground and flung towards it. I tried to scream but I was too scared to do so. More so the fact that it was too late. Before I knew it, I got 'sucked' in the portal and was heading to wherever it would lead me. Wherever that is, I didn't know.

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	2. Chapter Where am I

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril (Viper): Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here, just saying, ~Backstage~ is now officially online! **

**Kathryn: Yey!**

**Zayril: (smiles then frowns) How's your head?**

**Kathryn: Still in hurts...**

**Zayril: I'll go get you some ice. Do the disclaimers whilst I'm gone. Okay?**

**She nods in reply. Zayril leaves to get some ice.**

**Kathryn: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

***Kitchen***

**Zayril puts some ice in an ice bag. He is about to leave when the phone rings.**

**Zayril: Hello? Oh...it's you. What? You're coming over? Wait...for how long? Uh-huh....uh-huh...ah...I see. Sure, you're my friend. You're welcome to stay. See you later.**

**EXTRA: Phrases in double parentheses ((PHRASE)) are considered as Author's Notes.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where am I?"

I could feel myself slip away in and out of consciousness as I zipped onwards to what seemed like a nightmare. Or…a lucid dream; I didn't know which. Deep down inside me, I always wanted to have a dream like this…but now that I have…it's something else. It feels so vivid; like it's really happening. My senses made this theory plausible. I could feel the wind rush under me as I delved deeper into the portal. I could feel the hair on my arms rise as I felt the fear. It all seemed to point to one conclusion, which I partially didn't like. My mind told me: This was all real.

Along with this hard hitting conclusion, I suddenly felt a different sensation come into my body. It was hard to describe since there was no exact description. It felt like I was being scratched and tickled at the same time. Accompanied with this was the sound of…_molting_. At first I considered the sensation as nothing but a part of this odd dream as well. But…as it continued on, the sensation changed. It changed from being ticklish…to pain. All of a sudden I felt pain lance throughout my entire body. It was overwhelming. I screamed at the reception of the pain but no sound came out of my mouth.

I lashed out my body in response to the pain but…I got no reply. My body completely went unresponsive; totally numb. I was left there, dealing with the pain as whatever was happening to my body happened. And the worse thing was the worse wasn't there yet. When it did come, the _real_ pain began.

I grit my teeth as I felt every bone in my body seem to melt. It was pain like never before. It started first in my legs then slowly crept upwards. My skin felt like it was coming off, literally. The pain reached my torso and wreaked havoc everywhere. My heart felt like it would burst as it beat faster and faster reaching inhumane speed. Pain was everywhere; my lungs; my stomach; my gut; name any body part in the human body and I can tell you straight up, there was pain there.

I felt _so_ much pain, that I inevitably passed out.

0 0 0 0 0

The first thing I felt when I regained my senses, was comfort. I was lying on my bed. Or, I_ thought_ it was my bed. Or was it even a bed to begin with? I didn't know. With that initiative, I slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry at first but it slowly began to come into focus. And when it did, I was surprised to find where I was.

I wasn't at the yard anymore, that's for sure.

I slowly sat up and looked around. I saw trees to my left….and to my right…and in front of me. And above me was a clear blue sky. That only meant one thing.

I was in a forest.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around. This must be a forest I haven't been to yet.

"I still must be dreaming." I casually said to myself. Of course, that was the only reasonable explanation. Why would I be at a forest to begin with? With that thought in mind, I wanted this dream to end. It was beginning to get _too_ crazy. Even for my taste.

I turned my head as I heard the sound of rushing water. I smiled as I saw a stream of water, a few inches from me; perfect. I read once in an online article that, if you were having lucid dreams and wanted it to end, one way to do so is wash yourself with cold water. It would immediately snap you out of your dream state, thus waking you up completely. I always wanted to try it, but I never had a lucid dream; until now; time for a little experiment.

I reached out my hand towards the water but then…

I gasped.

I quickly jerked my hand to the back of my head, not believing what I saw.

"Okay…this is getting creepy." I said as I slowly brought my hands out to the front of my face. I stared at it in pure awe and horror both at the same time.

My hand….was no longer hand. It was, believe it or not, a paw; with claws!

I stared at my 'paws' as I rotated my arms. The skin, had literally been peeled off and was nowhere in sight. It was replaced with what seemed like…scales. Forest green colored scales that shined in the daylight. My eyes literally widened as I stifled a gasp as I look down on my body.

Well…you could call it a body.

My legs, which were stretched out, were no longer legs. Instead, it was replaced with scalier, looking reptilian legs. My entire body was covered in scales.

0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Notes: The meaning of the bodies.**

**Outer Body:** It is your entire body, excluding the portions covered by the Inner Body.

**Inner Body: **It is the portion under the chin, reaching down to the abdomen. Included in this 'body' is the underside of the tail.

0 0 0 0 0

Well, my outer body was covered in forest green scales whilst my inner body was covered in wood brown colored ones. My paws trembled as I touched my face. I expected to feel the soft, smooth skin that I have, but got something different instead.

It was hard. It was rough. It was spiky, sharp, and cold and felt metallic.

It was scales; scales instead of human skin.

Along with this, I felt something long instead of my mouth. It was a maw. My paws trembled as I moved it upwards expecting _it_. Apparently, it was there. I could feel it; two strong _horns_ that protruded from the top of my head, which was bent in an odd manner. I turned my head and nearly fainted at what I saw.

I had wings; large bat like wings, that were larger than me. Then I could see something long protruding from the top of my ass. I recognized it as a tail; my tail, with an arrowhead tail blade.

I was so shocked. This was getting _too_ crazy; literally. I wanted this dream to end badly. This was cool and all, but it was just getting creepy. Almost acting out of desperation, I stood up, shaking slightly as my 'new' legs felt different. Then, a cold breeze swept by, making the branches of the trees sway, as cold air passed over them. This though, made me shiver as I realized:

I was naked.

It was then when I stood up; it felt cold, making me cover myself instinctively. I actually did so, but noticed that something was missing. There was supposed to be a layer of clothing before I could feel my skin. It was gone.

_Oh snap…_

My cheeks literally turned red as I look down on myself. I was _exposed _to the world. I was shocked to see my…body parts, looking different because of the scale thing. But that was overcome with the sense of dignity it brought me. Of course, I may look different, but that doesn't change the fact that I was openly showing myself to the world.

Seeing that I was out in the open, I quickly jumped to the stream of water, which I found was quite deeper than it should be. It splashed as my huge body crashed into it. As my feet landed firmly on the bedrock, the water was up to about my chest. It was _deep_.

As I stood there, I face got sloshed with water. At first I didn't pay heed to it, I just wiped the water off. But then, I remembered…

_If you were having lucid dreams and wanted it to end, one way to do so is wash yourself with cold water. It would immediately snap you out of your dream state, thus waking you up completely_.

My eyes widened as I realized…my face was wet…yet…

_Holy slice of Mama… _((Vashness FTW!))

This wasn't a dream. I didn't wake up.

"Okay…Kathryn, calm down. There has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this." I said to myself as I got out of the stream and walked to one of the trees. I sat under its base and shade and began rationalizing.

At first I tried to figure out what I was. Okay…that was easy. I had wings, claws, horns and scales. What did that sound like? Well…it sounded to me as a dragon, but there was a problem. I was bipedal; dragons were supposed to be quadrupedal right? So that was obviously not me. And then it struck me. I noticed that I still had my…woman features which made me look like a human. Dragons don't have that….unless…

I snapped my claws as I got the solution.

I was an Anthro Dragoness; an anthro dragoness that was naked; out in the forest…alone…

_This is bad._

"_Dang_, I should've watched Survivor more often." I said to myself as I began thinking of something to cover myself.

But my attention was diverted when I heard a twig snapped. I quickly sat up and looked around warily.

"Who's there!?" I called out, standing up. As if answering my question, something leapt out of the bushes. Its eyes were blood red, making a striking contrast between its black hide. It was in a shape of a dog; a large dog. I gazed at it in fear as it growled and slowly walked towards me.

My natural instinct took over.

I ran.

Like the wind.

I ducked under bushes as I ran way from the…the…thing. I didn't know what to call it. I didn't care if I was naked or not, I went outro as fast as I can.

It was a little too bad though; it chased after me.

I braved myself to take a peek but regretted it. The _thing _was gaining on me. I pushed myself farther as I darted past low lying bushes and medium sized boulders. But then… we all know the great escape came to an end.

So as mine; though, it was a painful ending.

I _accidentally _tripped over a small rock crevice. With my momentum being fast, I was sent flying. Flying...into a tree. The force made the tree shake, but nevertheless sustained itself. I on the other hand, got a face full of bark as my face hit it straight on. What was worse though, that when I did hit it…

I was knocked out. Out cold.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**If you ever needed a character description for Kathryn, there's on my profile. Feel free to read it.**

**How am I doing as a first-person writer? Is it good? Tell me what you think; put it in your reviews.  
**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	3. Chapter Reality Check

**~Backstage~**

**Kathryn was sitting at one of the chairs, watching TV, when someone knocked on the door.**

**Zayril: I'll get it.**

**Zayril opens the front door and a green dragon with a duffel bag was standing before him.**

**Zayril: Shadow!**

**Shadow: How you doing? (hugs)**

**Zayril: Glad you could make it.**

**Kathryn: Oh Shadow, I didn't know you were coming over.**

**Zayril: He's not just coming over, I'm allowing him to live with us for a while. *Kathryn nods and turns back to the TV***

**Zayril: Shadow, can you do me a favor? Will you and Kathryn do the disclaimers whilst I bring your bag up the room.**

**Shadow: Sure. *Zayril leaves***

**Shadow: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Kathryn: Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Shadow and Kathryn And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**EXTRA: I would like to thank Spyro's Bud and K0H for _GREATLY _helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Reality Check

I let out an involuntary groan as I come back to reality. My head was throbbing like crazy. It felt like it was being pounded by hundreds of jackhammers that you see at the construction site. It was that painful. I must've hit that tree _hard_.

I let out another groan as I slowly opened my eyes. All I got were blurry and hazy images. I blinked again to make it come to focus. That did the trick. The blurry figures slowly came together and formed a crystal clear image before me. I could see that it was already night time as I saw that the sky was now completely black. There were stars out, shimmering brightly against the black backdrop, along with the moon; a very large moon.

"_What the heck? I don't remember the moon being that big._" I thought to myself as I took note of its size.

I was about to sit up when I heard someone called out.

"Guys, she's coming to." The voice was in a deep, calm and somewhat soothing tone. As he said this, I could hear shuffling and crunching of grass as whomever they were, come towards me.

One of them peered down.

"Feeling better?" asked the...animal? I couldn't tell what it was. He bore…feline features. He looked like a cat; with his cat like pointed ears jutting from the side; whiskers on his face. He's entire face…no, entire body, was covered in fur, with spots that looked like ringlets.

When I didn't reply, he stretched out his…paws that had sharp pointed claws.

I didn't know what came over me, maybe it was natural instinct. But when he did that, I felt threatened so I reacted naturally. I rolled to the side and stood up, swaying slightly as I was still feeling a little dazed. I stretch out my arms in a warning manner and strike a wary stance.

"Don't come any closer!" I said to them as I looked at the group before me.

It seemed that I was still stuck in this…this…odd world, but I didn't have time to ponder on it as I feared for my life. I carefully scrutinized the three figures before me. All of them had stood frozen, shocked by my sudden course of action. Good; it allowed me to examine them thoroughly.

Next to the…cheetah looking guy, it was the only animal that I could closely compare his features to, was a male anthro dragon. His inner body was a lattice of golden scales whilst his outer body was a rich purple; he had two gold color horns and his tail blade was shaped like a thin spade. He wore a dirt stained white buttoned down shirt. His dark brown wool pants were secured to his waist with a leather strap with several pouches secured to it.

I stared at the anthro dragon's face as he stared back. I took note that he had amethyst colored eyes. I think I've seen them before.

My gaze fell upon the anthro dragoness next to him. Her inner body was pink colored whilst her outer body was so black it appeared to be a dark purple. Instead of the two horns like the male, she had six silver colored ones on her head and her tail blade was a sharpened scythe. She wore a faded purple vest closely matching her scales over a white mid thigh-length tunic. She wore woolen leggings instead of pants. A silver choker adorned her neck along with bracelets on both arms and one on her tail.

Their clothing must contain specially designed holes so that their wings and tails can fit snugly.

Again, I felt a sense of déjà vu as I glanced at the anthro dragoness's face. Where have I seen it before?

Lastly, I turned back my eyes to the cheetah guy and noted that he wore a red hooded cloak fastened with yin-yang symbol pin. A bow and a quiver was strap to his back.

What _world_ am I in? Who are these people?

The air of silence between us four was pierced when the cheetah guy spoke.

"Take it easy, we're not hostiles." he said calmly. For some reason, I felt all the tension in my body release, making me relax my stance.

"Again, I'll ask you; how are you feeling?" he asked me.

Good question. What _am_ I feeling? I didn't exactly know. Physically, the pain in my head had finally subsided, much to my relief. I was actually feeling better. Mentally though…I was at utter disarray. Now that the sense of danger had passed, nothing stopped the sense of homesickness.

I thought all of this…was just a dream. I thought I could snap out of this dream land, and come back to reality. I'm guessing that was just fantasy. It's not like I could snap my fingers or claws and *poof* everything reverts back the way it was; because…it can't.

Because it was the way it _is_.

Reality check: This _is _reality; like it for me or not.

I'm stuck here and that was the ugly truth. I guess I'll just have to live with it for awhile.

Realizing that I haven't answered the question yet, I quickly reply. "Better…I guess."

The cheetah guy smiled. And with that, the entire atmosphere changed into a more, relaxing manner. The two dragons turned around and headed onto the campfire behind them. The two sat at the ground whilst the cheetah sat on the log. I reluctantly follow and sat around the campfire, which was burning brightly.

"That is good. We were worried about you." he said to me. I turned my head to face me.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. I couldn't remember what actually happened back at the forest. All I know was, I was running for my life, and the next thing I knew, I hit a tree when I tripped.

"You were lucky." This time the male dragon answered. "A Predator was about to make you its lunch when we found you out cold." I cringed as I remember the image of the Predator. So that was what it was called; a Predator…fitting name.

"What were you doing out there anyway? Naked and all that…" asked the female dragoness.

Wait…I _was_ naked. This is the only time, after I woke up, had I noticed that I was actually wearing clothes now. So that explains why I wasn't freezing to death. It actually felt nice. The brown coat I was given fit well atop a spare white shirt of the purple dragon. To complete the outfit the dragoness was able to lend me a pair of her leggings.

"Before you ask, here's the answer. She was the one who dressed you up." said the cheetah guy, pointing to the female dragoness who snorted at him.

"Thank you…and thank you for the clothes." I replied. She smiled at me.

"You're welcome." she replied.

There was a pause as all of us felt contented in just watching the flame, pick off the wood in the campfire. But then, it came to pass as the cheetah guy spoke up.

"So…we haven't introduced ourselves yet, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Kathryn." I replied. I felt my last name didn't matter; it actually didn't to my surprise. He didn't notice the lack of surname.

"Kathryn eh? I am—"he was about to say, but was cut off as a yellow light came out of the forest. At first I thought, _what a bright firefly_, but then, as it came closer, it was actually a dragonfly; a gold dragonfly.

My eyes widened as the final clue had been set in stone.

I knew I've seen them somewhere before, the cheetah; the purple dragon; the dark purple dragoness and the golden dragonfly.

"You're finally awake now, eh? That's good. The name's—"he stops as I quickly cut him off.

"Don't tell me. You're Sparx right? Brother of Spyro over here. You're Cynder, and you're Hunter, am I right?" I asked them, pointing respectively to the people.

Hunter looked slightly stunned. Who could blame him? Who wouldn't be stunned if someone said your name as if they already knew you for a long time? I would…

"How do you know our names? We haven't introduced ourselves yet?" asked Spyro.

"It's easy; we're famous now!" said Sparx, grinning.

Hunter chuckled. "But I am not." Cynder turned her head and looked at me curiously.

"Who are you exactly?" Cynder asked me.

Me and my big mouth, that was so stupid. How could I forget! I wasn't supposed to know their names yet, since they haven't told me! How can I possibly explain this?

_I know because you guys are in a videogame and are fictional_. Which to point, it seemed that the game was wrong. They were actually anthro not quadrupedal; interesting…

But going back, that wouldn't work!

They'd think I am crazy. Trying to explain a videogame to them would be basically pointless. I'm not even sure if they know the meaning of videogames.

When I thought all hope was lost, a light bulb flickered in my head; this better work.

"I've been having these...visions lately. They were so vivid and real, I felt as though I was controlling you. It felt as though I made you fight, talk and all that stuff. I know so much about you guys." I rationalized.

Spyro cocked his head to the side. "You must've have the Seeing Gift then; like Ignitus."

Seeing gift? I racked my brain as hard as I could to understand what he meant. Seeing…Ignitus…oh that's right! Ignitus could look into the future. He mentioned it in ANB.

"You could say that I guess." I replied, letting out a sigh.

It was best if I just didn't tell them who I was. And it was for good reason anyways. It's not like they'd understand what I am saying.

Then an interesting thought crossed my mind.

Where am I _exactly_ at the Spyro universe? I couldn't be in ANB or TEN, so that must mean I was in DOTD; but where in DOTD exactly?

"Uh…Hunter?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Are there any recent important events that had happen lately?" He smirked at me.

"Well…if you call the defeat of Malefor an important event, then that's one." he answered, grinning at me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**As of this chapter, Spyro's Bud (Shadow) is now part of the ~Backstage~**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	4. Chapter The Dragon City

**~Backstage~**

**Kathryn walks into the living room to find Shadow playing Battle Field Bad Company 2 on the Xbox 360.**

**Kathryn: Hey Shadow! *Shadow pauses the game and turns around***

**Shadow: What?**

**Kathryn: Have you seen Zayril?**

**Shadow: He's picking up Alec.**

**Then a car pulls up the driveway.**

**Shadow: See? *he then returns to his game***

**The front door opens and Zayril walks in with a man**** who sported a black jacket and some jeans. He carried a knapsack and one big duffel bag. **

**Alec: Sup guys!**

**Shadow and Kathryn: Hi Alec.**

**Zayril: Okay, I'll bring these upstairs, you three do the disclaimers.**

**Alec: Okay.**

**Shadow: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Kathryn: Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alec: And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 4

The Dragon City

"Wait, _what_?" I asked. Did he just say what I think he just said?  
"You must've hit your head pretty hard." said Spyro jokingly.  
"I guess. So what you're saying is, it's all over now? Malefor's dead?" I asked, wanting conformation.

"Yes he is. It's all over now." answered Cynder.

I blinked in surprise. I couldn't believe it. I was actually sent in the Dragon Realms in the time of post-DOTD. I always wanted to know what happened afterwards, after the ending of the game. Inside of me, I was literally jumping in joy as I would be able to know _now_ what happened afterwards. Maybe being in this odd world isn't really that bad after all.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Spyro let out a big yawn.

"Sorry…I'm just tired." he said, grinning meekly.

"We all are." said Hunter tiredly.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest." and with that, Cynder arranged herself on the ground.

"Me too." said Spyro doing the same as well.

"Me three." replied Sparx.

I nod in agreement. I _was_ beginning to feel tired. It was time to get some rest. I lied down on the soft grass and looked up at the moonlit sky above. I break out a yawn as I slowly began to feel drowsy. For some reason, I was somehow reminded of camping. It kind of was; sleeping under the stars, alongside a campfire. It was the very definition of camping itself. I smiled to myself as memories of me and my family camping flooded my mind.

But that smile turned into a straight face; family.

I wondered what they were doing now; now that I was gone. I hope they weren't freaking out that I suddenly left the face of the earth. It's not like I could've stopped what had happened. I'm not even sure what actually happened to me. I hope they can manage without me.

With those thoughts in mind, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

0 0 0 0 0

I wasn't much of a morning person but you could say I was a light sleeper. Any crack of light and it can immediately snap me awake. And that's what exactly happened. As soon as the rays of the bright sun crept onto my face, I was snapped out of my sleep status. Yawning, I slowly sit up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning." greeted a voice. I turn my head around and saw Hunter smiling at me, as he extinguished the campfire. I smiled back.

"Good morning." I replied, standing up completely.

A smile formed on my face as I saw Spyro and Cynder together on the ground. My heart literally melted as I saw how perfect they were to each other. Cynder was sleeping soundly on Spyro's chest that whom was now slowly waking up. A thought crossed my mind. From Hunter's answer yesterday, it's quite obvious that I was at the end of the game and going beyond. But how exactly far was I from the end of the game?

There's only one way to find out. But I'll ask for it later.

"Good morning you two." I said, smirking at Spyro who looked at me drowsily.

"Oh…good morning." he replied. He nudged Cynder by the side and she awoke from her slumber.

The two eventually were up on their feet and the 3 of us faced Hunter.

"Listen, we're not going to hunt breakfast since we have to get to Warfang ASAP." explained Hunter.

"What's the rush?" asked Cynder.

"Predators; they hunt during this time of the day. It's not wise to hunt whilst they are hunting as well." said Hunter.

I felt myself shiver involuntarily as Hunter mentioned the name. I do not want to run for my life again.

"I agree with him. Those things aren't good for you." said Sparx, appearing behind Hunter.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." said Spyro turning around and started walking.

Hunter smirked. "Are you not going to fly?" he asked. Spyro turned around with a somber look.

"I technically can fly, but my wings are sprained. It'll take another day for me to fly." answered Spyro.

"That's too bad. I feel for you… I can't fly too." I said to him.

At that statement, I felt every head turn to me.

"There's nothing your with wings; is there?" asked Sparx curiously. He flew towards me and began examining my green scaled wings. I decided it was time too come clean.

"It's not that. It's because…" I trailed. I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Because of what?" Cynder asked, turning around to face me.

I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I…don't know how." I answered truthfully.

It _was_ true. I really _didn't_ know how to fly. There weren't exactly flying lessons at school now were there? And besides…I don't even know how to move my wings, let along flap them to gain altitude. But I'm guessing they'll take this the other way, so I decided to come up with a story; just in case if they were to ask _why_ I don't know how.

"A dragon that does not know how to fly; interesting…" said Hunter.

"Wow, you're like Spyro. He didn't know how to fly back then as well." said Sparx teasingly. Spyro scowled whilst Cynder giggled. "You didn't?" she asked turning to Spyro. Spyro visibly blushed but nevertheless nodded.

"I guess." I replied sadly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Cynder smiling at me.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how, when we get to Warfang." she suggested.

"Really?" I asked, the feeling of excitement growing within me. She suggested.

"Thank you." I replied.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, all four of us were walking down a dirt path, where Hunter said it would lead straight to Warfang. I looked around in awe, as I saw the fauna of the Valley of Avalar in clear detail. It looked good in-game, but it looked better in real life. The rich colors of the flowers accentuated the green peaceful shade of trees and the brown barks.

We were awfully quiet so I decided to start a conversation.

"So…what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked curiously. Spyro, who was walking next to me, was the one who answered.

"What do you mean?" he counter asked.

"I mean, what are you guys doing in this forest?" I elaborated.

"I can answer that." answered Hunter. He slowed his pace and began walking next to me as well.

"Well, as you know, Spyro and Cynder here stopped Malefor back at his lair. The Guardians sent me to go looking for the two, when the world was pieced back together. Sparx here came with me, and together we traveled the lands. Not long after one day, we found them. On the same day as well, we found you." explained Hunter.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

So now I know where I was at the timeline of the game. Apparently, I was exactly one day after the end of DOTD.

"Yeah, and traveling with this guy is somewhat boring. He's too quiet." said Sparx. Hunter chuckled at his statement whilst Cynder turned to face Sparx.

"Maybe you should try keeping quiet sometimes Sparx. You might like it." said Cynder to him.

I smiled to myself as I noticed the slight sarcasm in her voice. Sparx only reply to her was a scowl.

We continued on the dirt path and a few minutes of walking, the Dragon City of Warfang was in plain sight. I felt myself get excited as I was about to see the city. It looked good in-game; it would definitely look better when you're actually there. And it was actually true; unless of course, if you don't count the city being partially destroyed.

"Wow…" I said in awe as I saw the extent of the damage on the city walls. There were moles there, visibly working hard to repair the battlements and the main protection of the once beautiful city. Some of the houses were still standing, whilst others were, well…destroyed to the ground. Some paths were blocked by debris whilst others were not. At some areas, I even saw a large crater, which undoubtedly was caused by those giant smoking boulders, that was hurled at the city.

Surprisingly enough, it seemed that Hunter didn't want to divert attention to us, so he took us to paths that were empty. Good…I don't think I can handle crowds at this state. I was growing hungrier as time passed and I knew I wasn't alone.

As we traversed the city, I was somehow reminded of a war torn city. It wasn't far off. But human wars were much more devastating. Of course, we had weapons like nuclear bombs and what not. One bomb like that could easily create a crater the size of…of…I don't know! But I know for a fact it's going to be big. Nothing is going to be left standing once something like that happens.

Before long, we were climbing up steps that ended to a large building that I could only describe as a temple; a Dragon Temple no doubt.

"We're finally here." said Hunter as he marched onwards into the building. The two moles guarding the open doors acknowledged our presence and to my surprise, me as well, even though I know they didn't know me. So what Hunter said was actually true, moles do revere dragons.

We walked down the clean marble hallways and stopped in front a large door. Hunter knocked on it, the sound reverberating across the empty hallways. I could hear the sound of shuffling inside, and someone turning the knob on the door. It swung open to reveal an old looking dragon, wearing a blue colored robe, which had a patch on the side. I recognized the design as the sign for the ice element. I immediately knew who it was.

"Spyro, Cynder, it's wonderful to see you two again." greeted Cyril happily.

"Nice to see you to Cyril." replied Spyro.

"It would seem that I am no longer needed. If you wish to seek me, I am taking a break at the Dining Hall." and with that, Hunter left; but not alone. Sparx was right on his tail; no doubt hungry himself. By now, the other guardians were standing behind Cyril, whom I just noticed, were looking at me.

As I looked at them, I couldn't help but stare as I saw how big they were. No doubt old as they were, they still looked firm and able. Terrador looked like a body builder to me. His muscles were bulging and were quite noticeable even under his green robes. Yet, as intimidating he looked, he still had this gentle aura around him.

Volteer looked the same as an average anthro dragon, especially with his mustard yellow robe. The same with Cyril except Volteer carried the air of cheerfulness with him whilst Cyril was still prideful as ever.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard one of them speak up.

"Who is this?" asked Terrador curiously.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**As of this chapter, Alec The Dark Angel is now part of the ~Backstage~**

**And lastly, I'm thinking of putting up ads to fill the space here, what do guys think? Put your answers in your review.  
**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	5. Chapter After Breakfast

**~Backstage~**

**Alec and Shadow were playing with the Xbox 360 whilst Kathryn was watching and Zayril was on the computer.**

***Ding Dong***

**Zayril: That must be him! *he stands up and approaches the front door*  
**

**Kathryn: Who's coming over _this_ time?**

**Zayril: A very nice friend. **

**Alec: Nice.  
**

**The door opens to find a person wearing a black hooded cloak, whom was carrying an odd shaped bag and was dragging a travel bag.**

**Zayril: Dimitri! Glad you could come! *hugs him***

**DP (Dimitri-Polenkov; Dimitri): Glad to be here. *he enters the house and notices Shadow and Alec***

**DP: Sup!  
**

**Alec and Shadow: The sky. *DP chuckles*  
**

**Zayril: Okay...Kathryn, can you help me carry the luggage to his room? And can you three do the disclaimers?  
**

**DP: Sure thing. *Zayril and Kathryn exit the living room*  
**

**Shadow: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**DP: Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alec: And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**DP: So Shadow...is it true?**

**Shadow: Is what true?**

**DP: Is it true...that you're really...you know?**

**Shadow: You know what?**

**DP mouthes the word to Shadow. Alec's eyes widen and he stares at Shadow aghast.**

**Alec: OH MA GIRSH!**

**Shadow: WHO THE HECK TOLD YOU THAT!? THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!**

**DP: Sorry...I just wanted to ask.**

**Alec: Thank goodness...  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

After Breakfast

"My name's Kathryn." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Kathryn," replied Terrador, he's voice still deep as ever. "I am Terrador, the earth guardian." he introduced himself.

"I am Volteer, the electric guardian." said Volteer.

"I'm Cyril, the ice guardian, nice to meet you Kathryn." said Cyril.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

Then an intermission had to happen. My stomach _growled_.

"Sorry about that." I said, clearly embarrassed.

"We didn't eat breakfast." explained Cynder. Terrador chuckled.

"I see. Let us not keep you waiting then. You can ask the moles, after you're done, to direct you to your lodging." said Volteer.

"Will do." said Spyro then he began walking off.

I reluctantly followed him and Cynder. I was hungry too you know. I haven't technically eaten anything yet since I got here. I just hope they don't serve raw food. And I was actually right. When the doors to the Dining Hall slid open, I immediately smelled the smell of cooked steak. I felt my maw water as I inhaled the rich aroma of the mouth watering for food.

I looked around the Dining Hall and noticed that Sparx and Hunter weren't here. Maybe they finished eating already. Who knows?

The three of us approached the Food Station and grabbed ourselves a handful. I grinned at the amount of food I had. I don't eat much but I was just hungry. I had a loaf of bread, a dragon size glass of water and one juicy, tender steak. I was even more surprised by the fact that they had spoon and fork, along with a knife. I thought they ate with their bare paws. I guess I was wrong.

The three of us found ourselves an empty table and seated ourselves comfortably. Before long, I began slicing a piece of the steak and ate it. It was_ so _delicious. My stomach finally stopped growling and began purring as it was filled with the ever so tasty steak. It was like a steak I've never tasted before in my entire life. It was downright perfect. The meaty-ness and its greasy-ness added to the explosion of my taste buds that were ablaze as I ate it. I've never tasted anything so scrumptious in my life. If only they can cook this at the human world. It would be awesome.

Before long, I was full as a gas tank and filled to the brim. As a dessert, I munched on the loaf of bread, as we three conversed.

"Hey Spyro?" I asked.

"Eh?" He turned to face me.

"Are we the only dragons here; in this Temple?" I asked him curiously.

It was bugging me earlier. It didn't make any sense. Whilst we were walking down the streets of Warfang, I noticed that there weren't any dragons around. Come to think of it, the only dragons I've seen so far were me, Spyro, Cynder and the Guardians. Where were they? This is the _Dragon _City after all right?

"Technically no; since there was a war going on, the civilian dragons were evacuated from the city." answered Spyro.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"We're not sure…but I think the guardians are sending the message now that it's safe to come back now." answered Cynder.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." said Spyro. I nodded in his statement.

"When are they going to arrive?" I asked.

"Tomorrow I guess." answered Spyro.

"Well, I'm going to take shower. I need it badly." said Cynder, standing up.

"Spyro, do you know where I can get extra clothes?" I asked him.

"I think there are already clothes in our rooms. At least I hope so; I don't have anymore clothes as well." he answered with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said standing up.

"You're welcome." he replied.

0 0 0 0 0

It turned out that Spyro was right. When the mole that I had asked directed me to my room, I was surprised to find a stack of clothing on top of my bed. Along with the garments, there was also a pouch. I found that it was filled with coins--gold coins. I'm guessing these were the complimentary things the guardians give to dragons like us. I don't know for sure…but I think its best not to ask. Who could argue with freebies let alone stipend?

"Hmm…I wonder where the bathroom is." I asked myself as I went out of my room, my fresh clothes in my hand. I began walking down the corridor, and into an intersection. Not wanting to get lost, I decided I should ask for directions. Luckily for me, Hunter walked by.

"Hunter." I called his attention. The cheetah turned around.

"I'm not Hunter." he answered.

That's when I noticed the difference. This cheetah didn't look that much old. He looked younger, around our ages. His build was fair but he had muscular arms and legs, no doubt from running all the time. He had a scythe looking thing, strapped to his back. And instead of the red cloak, he wore a faded blue colored cloak.

I smiled back as he smiled at me.

"Oh sorry; I thought you were Hunter." I apologized.

"It's okay; it's normal. We all looked alike don't we?" he asked.

How true he was.

"You kind of do." I said sheepishly. He chuckled.

"My name's Kuval; your face seems new here, who are you exactly?" Kuval asked.

"Kathryn; and I just recently arrived so I don't know the area that well." I answered.

"Oh…so what were you going to ask me?"

"I was wondering where the bathroom was? I wanted to take a shower."

"It's down the hall," he said pointing the way with his claw. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You're welcome. See you around." he then walked away.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the corridor, heading to the bathroom.

0 0 0 0 0

Minutes later, I finished dressing up and was now walking with Cynder. We were heading to the balcony.

"Where's Spyro?" I asked her. I thought those two never left each other's sight.

"He wanted to get some rest." she answered. I nodded.

"Are you excited?" asked Cynder to me.

Of course I was. But I was scared at the same time.

What am I scared of?

Well…I'm scared of flying. Yes; now was the time Cynder was going to teach me how to fly! Yippee! Only problem was…I don't like heights. Heights weren't my thing. It always made me feel nauseous when I looked down from a high point. But I'm guessing now was the time to get rid off this fear. Or die trying…*gulp*

"I guess." I answered. Cynder.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." she assured me as the door opened.

We stepped out to the open balcony and I was taken away by the sight. It was beautiful up there; you could see the city skyline so clearly. The sun was quite visible up at the sky, since it was a clear day. She motioned me to approach her next to the balcony's edge and to look down. I felt my legs tremble as I saw how high we were.

"Okay…do you know how to spread your wings?" she asked me.

"I think so." I replied.

I found out earlier that my wings were connected to a muscle near my shoulder. Upon her request, I moved that muscle and felt my wings expand.

"Good. Now you need to flap it; both at the same time." she instructed. I nodded.

This was where it got complicated. I realized that when I flapped the left one, the right stops and vice versa. It was hard to get them into sync. But after a few moments of instruction and encouragement from Cynder, I successfully managed to flap them both at the same time.

"Wonderful. Now you need to 'lift' yourself of the ground." she said to me.

"I understand." I replied and focused all my attention.

I beat my wings slowly so I can synchronize them much more easily. After that, I began beating them harder and faster. The action tired me out by I wasn't going to give in that easily. I bead of sweat traveled down my forehead as I beat harder and harder. And before I knew it, my feet were slowly leaving the ground. My eyes widened at my achievement. It felt wonderful. But I needed more height, and so I did. I beat harder and faster until I was at decent height.

"Excellent! Now try and follow me!" said Cynder, rising up to my level.

"I'll try!" I said to her as I arranged myself.

"Catch me if you can!" she said, and then with a strong beat, she took off.

I smirked to myself as I did the same. Before long, I was zooming up above the wartorn city skyline, my fear of heights left behind. It felt wonderful being up there. It was like being a bird; so free and fast. Now I know why birds fly a lot. It was so awesome. There was no other word to describe such feeling.

I followed Cynder as she flew onwards. I felt like I was being given an aerial tour of the city. And it sure was. From up here, I could see the damage of the city quite clearly. There buildings under construction whilst some were being demolished completely. A few of the buildings were crumbling whilst some parts of buildings were missing, like the roof. There were even sections of the protective wall surrounding the city, completely smashed to smithereens.

"Wonderful isn't it!?" shouted Cynder, who slowed her pace to fly next to me.

"Best feeling in the world!" I said with a smile. Then Cynder sighed deeply next to me.

"It's the city isn't it?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I can't agree with you more. It's so devastating." I replied.

"Kathryn, we need to head back now." she replied.

"Okay." and with that, I did bank in a form of U and headed back to the Dragon Temple.

0 0 0 0 0

"Thanks for teaching me." I said to Cynder as we touched down.

"You're welcome, and it's not like I am busy." she said to me. I nodded.

Then a very interesting thought came into my head.

"I see…by the way, have you told him yet?" I asked her bluntly. I was referring to her and Spyro.

"Told him what?" she asked innocently whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play innocent on me, girl. I _know_ what's going on between the two of you." I said with a grin.

And with that statement, Cynder's cheeks blushed furiously.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." she said

"_Uh-huh_." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to my room to get some rest, see you later." said Cynder.

"Sure, okay; just don't forget to tell him!" I replied and she headed to her room.

I love playing matchmaker. Sometimes, relationships need encouragement, don't you think? She wasn't going to get far if she didn't spill her feelings now does she?

0 0 0 0 0

A few moments later, I strode down the hallways, with no destination in mind. With flying covered and behind me now, I thought I learned everything I needed to become a dragon. But I was wrong. Elementally wrong. I forgot one last thing; my breath. I needed to learn my element, and master it, if I were to survive in this world.

Judging from my scales, I was an Earth Dragon, no duh. From watching the game, I know for a fact that I can launch rocks, at break neck speed. Awesome…the problem was, I don't know how. I immediately thought of Terrador, the Earth Guardian about asking him to teach me. But then again…the guy must be busy.

I stopped in my tracks as I tried to think of whom to teach me. Spyro was also not an option since he was resting. So who was left? Actually… no one…damn. Who's going to teach me now?

Just when all hope was lost, I looked to my right and saw the answer.

There was a golden name plate on the side of the door that read: _Library_

Problem solved.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**As of this chapter, Dimitri-Polenkov is now part of the ~Backstage~**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. Those are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.  
**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	6. Chapter Departure

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Hey guys! Viperwatcher here with Chapter 6!**

**Shadow: Awesome!**

**Alec: Yipee!**

**DP**** Can we please say the disclaimers now, I want to read it!**

**Zayril: Okay...**

**Shadow and ****DP****: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Alec: Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Departure

You could say I was a book worm. I loved hunkering down a chair at the side and just begin to flip through the pages of a book I've chosen to read. It wasn't much of a hobby, but it sure could slice of time if you wanted to. I stretch out my paw and grabbed the doorknob. I opened the door and was surprised to find what was beyond.

The library was_ big_. There were towering shelves everywhere that were filled with books to the brim. Different colored books that ranged from hard bounded ones to soft bounds. I walked over to one of the shelves and examined the titles.

"Wow…" I said to myself as I let my claw travel over the spines of the book.

There were different titles that I could read. Some were long, and others were rather short. I was surprised at how blunt some of the titles were._ The Vitiri Syndrome, Time of Heat, the Portal Caverns and Anatomy of a Dragon _to name a few.

"Earth…Training…Elements…" I mumbled to myself as I read the titles of the old looking books. It wasn't long after that, that I stumbled upon the book I was looking for. It was an old book--_very_ old book. The pages were brown and smelled of old paper. The spine still looked intact but I was rather afraid to break it, so I handled it with care.

I carefully take it out and lay it on top of one of the tables. With a sigh, I opened it and began reading through it.

0 0 0 0 0

Hours passed and I felt myself get overloaded by information. The book was quite a handful. It covered everything I needed to know; from how to summon my Earth Breath to the point on how to execute a fury. I felt like I was studying for a test…no, make that an exam. I was examining every clear detail I've read in the book. I was so engrossed in it that I didn't notice someone come in the room.

"Reading up on your element, I see." said the deep voice from behind me. I snap my head back up and turned around as I was startled by him. I recognized the dragon as Terrador, whom was smiling warmly on me.

"You could say that. I was never really a fighter, so I don't really know my element that well." I replied to him. He raised a brow.

"Want me to teach you?" he asked me. I blinked in surprise.

"I don't want to bother you." I said to him.

"No, it's okay. And besides, I miss having a student." he said to me with a certain longing in his voice.

I smirked as I recognized that this was basically a win-win situation.

"When can we start?" I asked him.

0 0 0 0 0

"That's it! Excellent!" encourage Terrador.

I let out a sigh of relief as the final dummy got destroyed by my Earth Breath.

"How'd I do?" I asked him, panting slightly.

"Well, you've done quite wonderful. You're a fast learner, like Spyro." he praised me. I couldn't help but grin at my achievement.

We were currently at the sparring room, where he summoned wave after wave of dummies to attack me, where I had to defend myself with everything I got. It wasn't that much hard, but it can easily tire you out. My body was aching all over. Even my tail, since I was using it as well to smack the dummies. We've been training so hard, I didn't notice the time until I looked outside. The sky was already black and the stars were already twinkling against the black backdrop.

"It's getting late, you should rest." said Terrador. I nodded.

"I am tired." I replied to him tiredly.

"Good, it's best you get a good night's sleep tonight. We'll be busy tomorrow." said Terrador.  
"What are we going to be doing?" I asked curiously.

"If you haven't heard yet, we have already sent out the message that it's safe to come back to Warfang. Dragons will be coming from all over the place." answered Terrador,

"I see; are you implying you want us to help you with crowd control?" I asked. Terrador shook his head.

"No; the reason we want you all to have a good rest is because, we have a mission for you." explained Terrador.

"A mission?" I asked curiously.

"Think of it as a, Guardian's Errand that needs to be done." elaborated Terrador. I nodded my head.

"What is it?" He chuckled.

"Patience; we'll explain it to you tomorrow," answered Terrador. "Get some rest, you're going to need It." he then walked away from me, leaving me alone at the hallway.

I couldn't believe it. It has been like what? Two days since I've been here and I already have a mission. Wow…I felt giddy inside as I was finally going to be able to do something worthwhile; something very important. With a smirk on my face I headed to the bathroom to get myself cleaned. My clothes were stained with sweat and I needed a shower badly.

0 0 0 0 0

The next day, I entered the Dining Hall to find Spyro and Cynder there, already eating. Spyro was eating across Cynder, and the two stopped chatting when I came near them.

"Did you guys hear?" I asked them.

"The mission; yeah." answered Cydner. I sat down next to Spyro who scooted over to the side to give some space.

"What do you think we're going to do?" I asked curiously.

I never really had a clue, what the guardians normally requested from dragons like Spyro and Cynder to do. But obviously, it's going to be something important. And the fact that they included me on it; something told me that this was a hard job.

"I honestly don't know. But I hope it's not too hard." said Spyro.

I nodded as I began eating my light breakfast; eggs and bacon. After our breakfast, the three of us headed down the halls and stopped at a sturdy door. It was the Guardians' Sitting Room. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door creaked open and we saw Cyril standing in front of us, his regal robe was now a shade of sky blue.

"Oh perfect," he said as he took note of the three of us. "I was just about to look for you three. Come in." he then opened the door fully and let us in.

The guardians' sitting room wasn't that much special. It was an ordinary sitting room that had four large pillows colored yellow, red, blue and green; the owner, the guardian of the element respectively. The pillows were placed accordingly in front of an old fireplace that was currently put out. Lining the walls were bookshelves and desks. One of the desks was occupied by Volteer who was busy working on something. The entire room looked quite quaint and cozy in an odd way.

"Come over here please." said Cyril, directing us towards one of the desk.

We followed him towards the desk, where a piece of parchment was laid on top. I examined the parchment displayed and recognized it as a map; the map of Avalar.

"Now, the reasons we called you here is because we have a mission for you," explained Cyril.

We all nod in acknowledgement.

"Okay, as you may recognize, this is the map of Avalar. We are currently here," he pointed at a section of the map labeled 'Warfang'. "Yesterday, one of Chief Prowlus' scouts spotted a Dark Gem near this area." he moved his claw towards an area of the map and circled it.

"We need you three to take care of It. Any questions?" said Cyril turning his face to face us.

"I have one." said Spyro, raising his paw.

"What is it?" Cyril asked, raising a brow.

"Why is she coming with us? No offense Kathryn." he said to me.

"None taken." I interjected, fully understanding what he was implying.

"We have more experience dealing with these than her." he added. Cyril smirked.

"The reason why we have her come with you is because you may need the help," explained Cyril. "The cheetah who scouted the dark gem noticed a strange being roaming the area. He himself was attacked but he managed to fend it off and escape with his life." Cynder then cocked her head to the side.

"Cyril, this _area_ is big. Is there some way we can narrow the search area down?" she asked.

"Actually there is. The cheetah who spotted the gem, has agreed with us to let him accompany you three on the journey." said Cyril, and as if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

Volteer sat up automatically and went to the door. He opened it and turned his head.

"The guide's here." he said turning his head to face us.

"Thank you Volteer." replied Cyril.

"You're welcome." said Volteer, he then swung the door opened, revealing a cheetah standing outside. As Volteer went back to his desk, my eyes went to the cheetah.

The cheetah looked young. He looked younger, around our ages. His build was fair but he had muscular arms and legs, no doubt from running all the time. He had a scythe looking thing, strapped to his back. And instead of the red cloak, he wore a faded blue colored cloak.

He looked familiar.

I racked my brains for his name and came out with a match.

"You're Kuval, aren't you?" I asked him as he approached us. He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you remembered who I Am." he said, smiling at me. Cyril smirked at us.

"Oh, so you know each other then?" he asked me. I glanced at Kuval then turn to Cyril.

"You could say that." I answered. Cyril nodded.

"Okay then, if you have no more questions, you are to go now at best." said Cyril.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, all four of us were heading down the halls, and onto the front exit. Spyro and Cynder were walking ahead whilst I was walking next to Kuval. I was hefting a small bag at my side which was filled with my extra clothing for the trip.

"Hey Kuval, can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you going to _run_ the entire trip?" I asked curiously.

"Yes; I am." he answered in a matter of fact tone.

"How? Don't you get tired?" I asked curiously.

I always wondered how Hunter never got tired. He kept running all over the place. I know for sure, these cheetahs, have superior stamina. But eventually energy _does_ wear out right? What the heck does keep them going?

"Do not worry Kathryn; we cheetahs are born to run. It's what kept us alive for all these years. And do not worry about me slowing you down. I can keep up." he said confidently.

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. Those are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	7. Chapter The Cavern

**~Backstage~**

***DING DONG***

**DP: I'll get it! *opens door***

**DP: What the heck are you two doing here? *Zayril appears behind DP***

**Zayril: They're staying over for the time being.**

**Yxme24 (Yxme): Yeah, I needed a place to crash; Nano as well.**

**Nanogamer (Nano): Yup. Sup Shadow, Alec?**

**Shadow and Alec were playing with the Xbox 360. **

**Shadow: Fine....Alec, behind you!**

**Alec: Gotcha!  
**

**Kathryn: Am I the only girl in this house?**

**Shadow, DP, Alec, Zayril, Nano and Yxme look at each other.**

**The Boys (LOL): You kind of are. *Cynder appears behind Kathryn*  
**

**Cynder: Don't worry Kathryn, you're not alone.**

**Kathryn: Thank you Cynder. Where's Spyro BTW?**

**Cynder: Sleeping. **

**Zayril: ANYWAYS... I've to study some C++ so...please do the disclaimers now.**

**The 5 Boys: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**The Girls: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 7

The Cavern

I smiled to myself as I felt the wind rush underneath my wings. It felt awesome. The rush of the wind, traveling over my cheeks; the view you could see; it literally gave new meaning for me for the idiom, bird's eye view. The broad expanse of the sky and the feeling made me feel what airplanes and birds felt; to be able to fly all over the world with no care. I felt like I was a bird. And also a plane…, wait, then that makes me a Birdplane! ((LOL))

I look below me and couldn't help but grin. I could see Kuval running below us at a speed that would embarrass a top athlete. He was _booking_ it ((Vashness)). He was running like he didn't have a care in the world. His cape seamlessly flying in the wind as his legs propelled him onwards. I wish I could run like that.

"How much farther?" I asked Cynder who was flying next to me.

"Just over that hill!" she shouted over the strong wind. I nodded in acknowledgement and beat my wings, heading towards our destination.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, the three of us landed in a clearing, inside a lush green forest. I looked around in awe as I took note of the fauna in the area. The trees in the area had fine leaves in it. The three of us turn around when someone broke through the bushes. It was Kuval. He stopped right in front us, and I noticed that he wasn't even sweating. Damn! This guy must be _really_ fit.

"We're here in the area now. Where exactly did you see the gem Kuval?" asked Cynder.

"Follow me." he said, leading the way.

The three of us reluctantly followed suit.

The forest was silent and the only thing that was audible was our paws, crunching on the soil. It was quite odd. The forest…seemed silent. There were no birds flying round, no chirping of birds or even the rustle of wings. It was literally like dead air. It unnerved me. It felt like something was waiting for us…luring us in towards our death. I shivered at that thought. Curious to why the forest was silent, I voiced it out.

"Hey Kuval?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"Is it normal for this forest to be _this_ quiet?" I asked him, looking around warily.

"I see you've noticed. It is very odd." he answered. "I'm not quite sure why." I nodded to his answer. Another question formed in my head.

"Hey Cynder?" Cynder turned her head to face me.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What does the Dark Gems actually do to you?" I asked her curiously. She let out a sigh then explained it to me.

"Dark Gems affect you if you stay in close proximity to it in a long time. If you are affected, it'll change you completely, one of which is turning you evil. Along with that, you're element will be affected, changing your element to one of the Dark Elements. The sad thing is, if your element has been changed, it can never be reverted back." she explained, her shoulders drooping at the side.

Who could blame her? She was victim of the Dark Gems effect. I know her story. I've played ANB before. Being stolen as an egg, and was forced to do the Dark Master's bidding; a very tragic story. And the sad thing was she couldn't revert back to her element, whatever it may have been in the beginning.

As we delved deeper into the forest, I noticed that it was getting dark. I know for a fact that it was just morning, so why would it be getting dark? I looked up and realized the answer. Dark clouds were clustering above. It was going to rain; and soon.

"Does it normally rain in this area?" asked Spyro to Kuval. Kuval looked up and grimaced.

"No….it doesn't." he answered.

"Are we nearing the gem?" asked Cynder.

"Yes." answered Kuval, looking back down.

"Good. I don't want to get wet." Cynder groaned.

"I second the motion." I added. Kuval nodded.

"Let's pick up the pace then. I hope you can keep up." said Kuval, a smirk forming on his mouth.

"I'm guessing we can't fly can we?" I asked them, hoping for otherwise.

"Yup, it's too dangerous to fly now." said Cynder. I let out a groan. We were going to run.

"Lead the way." said Spyro. Kuval nodded and broke into a sprint.

The three of us bolted after him, chasing him through the lush landscape. I was amazed at how fast I was running. I was never an athlete, but hot dang, I was _booking_ it. That wasn't the only thing; I was also amazed at my reflexes. I was dodging low lying branches and jumping over roots of trees like I've been doing them for years. I haven't even broken a sweat when Kuval stopped.

"We're here." he said stopping abruptly. The three of us skidded to as stop before a large cave. The cave was a typical cave. Dark, musty, dank, cold; you know, the basic makings of a cave. The walls of the caves were bare and the ceiling was filled with stalactites. Stalagmites littered the cave floor. I could hear the echoing of droplets of water as we stood forth the entrance. It felt eerie. The only source of light was the small stones at the side that were glowing in the dark.

"The gem is in a cave? That's odd, that wasn't in the map." said Cynder.

"Those maps were old anyway." said Spyro. Cynder nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let us be careful. The creature may lurk inside." said Kuval in a tone that made me shiver.

"Kuval, what does this creature actually look like?" I asked him as we began walking in the entrance of the caves.

"I am not quite sure. I was attacked at a dark area of the caves." answered Kuval.

"We should stay close; that creature knows this area more than we do." said Spyro, looking around cautiously.

"Agreed." said Cynder, walking closer to Spyro.

The four of us ventured deeper into the dimly lit cavern. I felt the temperature slowly drop as sources of warmth disappeared. I felt the cold creep up my body which made me shiver involuntarily.

"Cold?" asked Spyro. I looked at Spyro whom I noticed was looking at me with a concerned look. I smiled sheepishly.

"A little, but I can handle it." I answered him. He nodded and faced forward again.

We were walking normally until I felt a certain disturbance in the air. Like a certain aura suddenly engulfed us. I felt a cold shiver down my back, but this time it wasn't from the cold. It was from the disturbance. I look at Spyro and Cynder whom seem to have noticed it as well.

"Felt that?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah; what is it?" I asked them.

"It's the Dark Gem. It's meant to do that. We're getting close." answered Spyro.

Just then, in the corner of my eye, I saw something move; like something shift in the darkness. I couldn't tell if it were my eyes playing tricks on me, or if it were real. I turned my head and scrutinized the area, where I saw the thing move. I wanted to make sure.

"What is it?" asked Kuval, who saw my wary glance.

"I think… I saw—"

_*Splash*_

_*Splash*_

_*Splash*_

The four of us turned our heads to the direction of the sound. There _was_ something, skulking in the darkness. I felt everyone near me tense up, as they realized the danger; the danger that something was lurking in the darkness. Waiting for the moment; the perfect moment to strike. I was somehow reminded of a horror movie. Four people walk into a dark cave, because of an objective. The catch; a blood thirsty monster lurks within. I struggled to gulp as a lump formed in my throat, as I realized the end to the story.

In the end, only one of the four; _survives._

It was a good thing movies, were _just_ movies. They didn't happen in real life…right?

All of us turned our heads in sync as we heard the splashes rush towards us. We couldn't see exactly, but from the sound, the _thing_ seemed to be charging towards us. One word formed in my head, which Kuval voiced for me.

"RUN!" he yelled at us.

I didn't need to be told twice.

The four of us broke into a sprint, the _thing_ hot on our heels. We were running into darkness, trying to lose the monster that was out to kill us. Out of sheer luck or something else, we never ran into a dead end. We zipped down the cavern, dodging stalagmites as we ran. I turned my head as a bright light flashed from my side. Spyro unleashed a fireball towards the darkness, trying to hit the _thing_ that was chasing us, to no avail.

The four of us turned at a corner, and I blinked in surprise as I found myself staring into a gem. A large gem that towered over me, that was dark purple in color, and was giving of a dark hue. I felt my mind begin to swim, as an unknown force seemed to take control over my body. I quickly snapped out of the trance like status I was going to when Kuval's voice broke the silence.

"That's the gem! Destroy—KATHRYN!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, my vision went dark. I couldn't see anything. Any source of light was suddenly gone. Then, I was literally swept of my feet and could feel a force send me flying. Before I could even comprehend what happened, my back smacked, full speed, against the cavern wall. My breath was knocked out of my chest; it made my vision blur and made me see stars.

The pain was literally painful. If I were a human, that sort of impact would've killed me instantly. Being a dragon though, didn't grant me invincibility. I grimaced as I tried to stand back up but my back retaliated with pain messages.

"_Ugh…_" I groaned as I blinked.

I realized that there was something wrong. The dark gem was no longer in front of me. Spyro, Cynder and Kuval were nowhere in sight.

"Guys…?" I asked, trying to stand back up again. I quickly abandoned this as I felt my back twinge. I must've have broken a rib or two. Damn…

My head snapped up when I heard voices come from somewhere.

"Kathryn!? Where are you!?" I heard someone yell, whom I recognized as Spyro. The voice seemed to come from the walls.

"I'm over here!" I answered back.

"Stay where you are! We're going to come and find you!" this time it was Cynder.

"Okay…" I replied back.

I let out a sigh as I tried to relax, to lessen the pain in my back. But then…I quickly tensed up, as I heard footsteps.

I looked up and my eyes widened with fear. The thing that was chasing us earlier... was right in front of me. The _thing_ was actually an anthro dragon like us. I could barely make out his features and his clothing but I know for sure it was a dragon; because of its outline. I began to hyperventilate as it walked up to me. I tried to summon my strength to fight it, but I was currently incapacitated.

I grunted as it lunge a paw towards my throat, grabbed it, and began choking me as he lifted me up. I tried to pry his strong arms off my throat but was failing badly. I stared at his face with sheer determination, and tried with all my might to remove his paws. I didn't want to die.

"_I have not… come this far…to die now."_ I thought to myself.

But tried as I might, my vision began to cloud as I lost my air of supply. I couldn't believe it.

This was going to be it; the end of the story for Kathryn Rovas.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**As of this chapter, Yxme24 and Nanogamer is now part of the ~Backstage~**

**NOTICE: I've updated chapters 1 to 5 since I just realized that the scene breaks I was using (***) no longer worked. Now, it will make more sense since the scene breaks are there.  
**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. Those are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	8. Chapter Full House

**~Backstage~**

**Shadow was walking down the hall when the phone rang.  
**

**Shadow: Hello?**

**Zayril (over the phone): Shadow!**

**Shadow: Zayril? Where the heck have you been? It's been 3 days? Where are you?**

**Zayril: Out of town. *screams can be heard in the background* Listen, can you do disclaimers for me?**

**Shadow: Okay;*hears the screams* what was that?**

**Zayril: I'm in a theme park; I gotta go now. Come on you guys! Let's ride that! *Hangs up***

**Shadow sighs and heads to the living room. There, Alec, DP, Nano and Yxme were playing Rock Band. The song was Savior by Rise Against.**

**Shadow: GUYS!**

**Alec: *singing on the mic* _I don't hate you! I don't hate you, no! _What!?**

**Shadow: Zayril just called, he wanted us to do the disclaimers.**

**DP: Really? *Shadow nods***

**Yxme: Awesome! **

**Nano: Okay... *stops song* let's do this then.**

**Shadow and Alec: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**DP and Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Nano: And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Full House

As the final threads of life was cut from me, and I felt my mind slowly die from the lack of air, something odd happened. I felt the grip on my throat, _loosen_. It was as if something came over him. Something…that made him realize what he was doing. This action was the one that inevitably saved me from certain death.

Then, the unexpected happen.

His body went rigid, then limp; the same time as a loud explosion deafened my ears. It was like someone lobbed a live grenade and exploded right next to me. Being limp, his hold on my throat was removed, and the two of us fell down the ground, me gasping for air. All the while, dust and rock fragments surrounded us, as the wall exploded.

I could hear footsteps and the sound of someone yelling my name.

"I'm…*cough* okay…" I struggled as my empty lungs slowly refilled with air.

I looked beside me and my eyes widened. The anthro dragon that was holding me hostage earlier seemed to be…dissipating. Now I realized why I couldn't see his features. His entire body was covered in darkness; pure darkness. Now though, the darkness was beginning to dissipate, making his features more noticeable. The first thing I realized was the fact that he was about our age. He was only wearing pants that were torn at some places and he was bare-chested. The guy looked fit. He had abs! The next thing was that his outer body was colored black; deep, jet black. His inner body although, was pale green. I couldn't help but stare at the color. I've never seen a black dragon before. Even in the game.

I was snapped out of my stare when I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Spyro to me, his face fully concerned.

"*cough* I guess…" I said, rubbing my throat. It still felt sore. Heck, my whole body felt sore! My back was killing me, _literally_. Kuval and Cynder appeared behind him, Cynder looking at the black dragon warily.

"Is he dead?" he asked me. I shrugged. Kuval knelt beside the black dragon and placed his furry paw on its neck.

"There's a pulse," he said, completely surprised. "He seems to be out cold."

"What are we going to do now?" I asked them, wincing slightly as I tried to move my back.

"Well, we need to get back to Warfang. We'll just heal you with the red gems we brought. As for him though…" he trailed, looking at the black anthro dragon.

0 0 0 0 0

Moments later, I let out a sigh of relief as my back finally gets relieved of its pain. Spyro was the one who healed me, since Cynder and Kuval were looking over the Black Dragon we came upon. We didn't exactly know what to do. We weren't sure if he was to wake up, he'd attack us, or, otherwise…so we decided, we should tie him up for now and wait. We couldn't exactly go back to Warfang as well. We were currently at the mouth of the cave, and all of us were staring outside.

_Outside_ was a thunderstorm.

With our mission done, we were supposed to come back to Warfang. But…there was a problem. There was a raging thunderstorm outside, and that wasn't exactly favorable flying conditions. Like it or not, we had to wait it out. I let out a shiver, as the howling wind blew in cold air and a spray of water.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked them. Cynder shrugged.

"We have to wait for the storm to pass. In the meantime, we'll be watching over him." she said, referring to the black dragon that was still unconscious. The black dragon was now wearing a white shirt, thanks to Spyro.

"I've never seen a black dragon before. Was he…affected by the crystal?" asked Kuval.

"I guess so; that'll explain why he has the Shadow Element." answered Spyo.

So that explains why he could move around unnoticed. He had the Shadow element; one of the dark elements that can only be obtained if you are affected by a Dark Gem.

"Do you think he's good?" I asked them. Spyro sighed.

"Well we _did_ destroy the crystal. That should remove him from the influence of it…right?" asked Spyro, unsurely.

"It worked for me." said Cynder. Kuval shrugged.

"Nevertheless, we can't let our guard down." he said to us three. The three of us nodded.

Apparently, _that_ jinxed it.

All of us turned our heads when we heard a groan; a groan that came from the dragon that was now regaining consciousness.

"_Ugh…_" groaned the black dragon.

The four of us walked towards him as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes slowly flickered open, revealing his bright silver eyes.

There was a moment's silence, as we four stared at him, as he stared back.

He then blinked, when the realization hit him. In one fluid moment, he rolled away from us and had his back, hugging the wall, and was hyperventilating.

"DON'T HURT ME! Please!" he begged for mercy.

I snapped out of my dazed and realized that I needed to calm the dude down. And so I did.

"_Hey!_ Calm down; you need to calm down. We're not hostiles." I said, trying my best to calm him down.

The black dragon turned his head to face me, and I noticed him visibly relax. That's good right? I guess…now for the fun part.

"Okay, first things first, how are you feeling? Do you feel urges to attack us?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly and lowers it.

"I'm sorry; for attacking you," he looked up at us, and his expression was saying he was truthful. "I had no control over my actions." Cynder chuckled.

"Wow…same reasons as me." she said with a smile. Kuval was then up next.

"Okay…who are you?" he asked the dragon.

"My name's Kazren." answered the black dragon. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kazren; I'm Kathryn," I introduced myself. "This is Spyro, Cynder and that's Kuval." He smiled sheepishly at us.

"N-nice to meet you." said Kazren.

"Nice to meet you too," said Spyro. "And don't worry about the shirt. It's okay." Kazren looked down on himself and was surprised to find that he was no longer bare-chested.

"T-Thank you." he said, looking up.

"You're welcome." replied Spyro, and he turned around and sat at where he was earlier.

All four of us followed Spyro and Kazren as well.

By now, it has finally stopped raining and we could actually go back to Warfang. Thank goodness…it was actually sunset now. The sky was shifting from a orange hue to black. Time does fly when you're having fun…or when you're running for your life.

"Well, it stopped raining now." said Spyro.

"Yeah…so Kazren, are you coming with us?" asked Cynder.

"To where?" asked Kazren curiously.

"We're heading back to Warfang. You can come with us if you want to. We can easily explain to the guardians who you are, and were, since they already know this kind of story." I answered. Kuval stood beside me.

"So, what's your decision?" asked Kuval.

0 0 0 0 0

It turned out Kazren wanted to come with us badly since….he didn't have any place to go. Apparently, during the battle with Malefor, he lost everything; his home, his friends, heck, even his life. He didn't talk much about his past. He said he could barely remember them due to the effect of the Dark Gem. He could remember a few important details like family names and friends, but other than that, no more.

I turned my head to my left and saw him smiling innocently as he flew next to me. I couldn't believe it. This guy was the one that nearly killed me earlier. How can someone so nice…innocent…cute…do such a thing?

Wait. _What_?

Did I just think that he was cute? I think I did. Whoa…that was random. How can I call him cute? Kazren's not cute…well…maybe…he is…kinda… cute for a dragon. What the heck!? WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT? Now I'm thinking if Kazren's cute or not! Damn my thoughts. I do not like where this is going…

0 0 0 0 0

A few moments later, we were flying over Warfang and I immediately noticed a huge difference. The city seemed to be much busier now, as I can see that the streets were filled with dragons, even under the night. Along with the air as dragons flew past us. A few of them recognized Spyro and Cynder and gave greetings whilst some just wave and smiled. I looked down and wasn't surprised to see Kuval running on the rooftops, jumping to and fro. Is there a thing in the world that guy can't do?

With a gentle landing, we landed in front of the steps of the Dragon Temple and made our way up. I turned around and saw that Kuval was running up the stairs and soon was by our side. I couldn't help but look at awe as I saw the guy didn't break a sweat, _again_.

As a side note, I noticed that Kazren seemed to feel nervous. He kept shifting his weight as we walked and looked around nervously. Was something bothering him? Maybe he had a touch of slight agoraphobia? Who knows…I think I should ask him later.

I looked up ahead and saw the familiar looking double doors and the familiar looking moles guarding them. They opened the doors as we marched inside. I immediately recognized that the Dragon Temple was _buzzing_.

The halls were filled with dragons as we passed by, some were filled to the point that shoulders bumped to one another.

"Excuse me—coming through—excuse me please—sorry about that." I muttered countless replies as we made our way to the Guardians' Room. At one point my shoulder bumped hard on another dragon's shoulder.

"Sorry." Both of us apologized at the same time, facing each other. She smiled at me as I smiled and we both went our ways. I continued walking for about two steps when I immediately snapped my head back, taking a double take.

I still could see the pink dragoness walking down the hallway, with a red dragon walking beside her.

I think I've seen them somewhere before.

0 0 0 0 0

After walking a few moments later, we arrived at a less crowded hallway and in front of the Guardians' Room.

"It would seem that I am no longer needed. If you wish to seek me, I am taking a break at the Dining Hall." and with that, Kuval left. The four of us waved him goodbye as he did so.

Cynder was the one who knocked on the door a few moments later. The door creaked open and Terrador was the one who stepped out.

"You're back! I trust the mission went well?" asked Terrador. Spyro nodded.

"Yup, it went well. We managed to destroy the crystal and debunk a rumor." he answered. Terrador cocked his head.

"Debunked a rumor? Is that about the 'Monster' there?" he asked curiously. Cynder chuckled.

"It turned out it wasn't a monster. It was the same case with me." she answered, stepping aside, to let Terrador view Kazren. Terrador examined him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kazren. My name's Kazren. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. I had no control whatsoever." he answered truthfully. Terrador nodded,

"We understand. You truly are the same case with Cynder. I see you're scales were also affected. Tell me, what is your element now?" Kazren sighed.

"Shadow; I no longer remember my prior element before that." he answered. Terrador scratched his chin.

"I see…Well Kazren, it's nice to have you with us now. But we may have problems with lodging here in the Temple." said Terrador.

"What's the problem?" I asked; what now?

"It would seem that, as you can see, the Temple is now buzzing with activity. Surviving dragons have now come back to the city to resume normal life. The problem is, some parts of the city, mostly residential ones, have been damaged and needs repair. The moles and a few volunteers are working, as we speak, to get them fixed now. Most of the dragons that were affected are staying here in the Temple, for the time being. As you can see, there are a lot of them; we're actually a full house. We even had to sacrifice Spyro's room to make some more space." explained Terrador. Spyro raised a brow.

"Where will I sleep now?" he asked curiously.

"You will sleep, until further notice, in Cynder's room. We already had your belongings transferred there, while you were gone. Is there a problem with our choice?" asked Terrador. Spyro shook his head.

"It's okay. Is it okay with you Cynder?" asked Spyro, turning to face her.

I'm not sure if anyone else noticed this, but I saw Cynder's face flush a bit, when she realized that Spyro will be sleeping with her for the time being. Good for her; she would have plenty of opportunities to tell Spyro how she feels for him.

"It's okay with me." she answered. Terrador nodded. He then faced me.

"That's one problem solved. Kathryn?" I looked up to face him.

"Yes?" He sighed.

"Since we no longer have room and this was placed on short notice, I am left with no choice. Kathryn, I am sorry. Whether you like it or not, Kazren is going to sleep with you for the time being." said Terrador.

_Oh snap…_

This would be an interesting night.

* * *

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. Those are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	9. Chapter Bed Space

**~Backstage~**

**Shadow: Has anyone of you seen Zayril?**

**Alec: I think he's in his room.**

**Nano: That's not like him.**

**Yxme: I think he's sad.**

**DP: What?**

**Alec: I know Zayril. He's not the type of person to be sad all of a sudden.**

**Shadow: I can vouch that.**

**Yxme: Apparently, you're wrong.**

**DP: I think I know why...**

**Nano: Want to share?**

**DP: I'm not sure; but before that, I think we should do the disclaimers.**

***Everyone nods***

**Shadow and Alec: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**DP and Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Nano: And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Nano: So what is it?**

**DP gives a wrong reason.**

**Everyone except DP: Highly unlikely.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bed Space

I can only describe my situation with one word. My situation was, to the very core:

_BOOTLEG_.

There was nothing wrong for me of having a roommate; it was actually kind of cool. But in this situation…it was just wrong. The two of us were standing there, in the hallway, looking at the bed in my room; the one and _only_ bed in my room. There was only one bed…and there were two of us.

Where's the couch when you need one?

"I-Uh…only have one bed…"I said to him awkwardly.

This was so _awkward_. Did the idea of Spyro sharing a room with Kazren, _not _crossed Terrador's mind? Damn it… And I don't want the poor guy to sleep on the floor. I have a heart you know; it pains me to see people do that, let alone I do it. I am not resorting to that. I will think of something… hopefully fast.

"It's okay," he shrugged as if it was something normal. "I'll just sleep on the floor. It's your room anyway."

Wow…at least he's a gentleman. Chivalry is very rare nowadays; it's not dead, but it's rare. I felt my face blush a bit at his courtesy. But one problem; I was a gentlewoman.

"No…you should take the bed. I don't mind. I really don't." I said to him truthfully. I'd rather suffer than see people suffer because of me. That's just how I was…sometimes. He cocked his head to face me.

"No, I _insist_, you take the bed. The floor's fine with me." he replied to me, with a warm smile.

I immediately realized that neither of the two of us was going to give in. This could go on forever. With a sigh, the only solution presented itself in my head. I didn't like it; I'm guessing he won't like it, but that was the only solution possible at this current time.

"Okay…this is hopeless. Neither of the two us wants the bed, nor wants the other to sleep on the floor, right?" I asked him. He was surprised at my statement but smiled at me sheepishly.

"If you put it that way then…yes." he answered me. I chuckled.

"Well…why don't we just…" I trailed, feeling my cheeks go red. This was such a _bootleg_ idea.

"We just what?" he asked curiously. I shuffled my legs awkwardly. I breathed in a sigh then continued.

"Sleep on the bed together." I answered him, plain straight.

Immediately, I received a reaction. His face, which bore an expression of cool, calm and collected, changed to shock; along with his cheeks going rosy red, quite noticeable under his scales. He diverted his eyes; bit his lips and cleared his throat before answering me; he was quite embarrassed with the proposition I gave him. Who wouldn't?

"A-are you sure about that?" he asked nervously.

"As long as it's fine with you, it's fine with me." I replied to him, feeling the awkwardness creep on my skin. He shrugged.

"O-okay…I'll just…sleep…with my…back to you." he replied, stuttering due to the nervousness.

And with that, the problem was solved. We lied down the bed and faced away from each other. We weren't _that_ close yet to face each other to sleep, let alone sleep close to each other. There was like, I don't know, about 4 inches between our bodies. There was literally an imaginary line on the bed. Like the walls of Jericho.

I slept like a log that night. I don't know why. It was odd. I even had a dream, which was very rare since I normally had dreamless sleep. But when I do dream, I dream in a different way. I dream in an odd manner. When I dream, I see things in 3rd person. I seem to relieve the things that had happened to me on that day, only in 3rd person. I watch from the sidelines as I portray my earlier actions. And with this, I found something very interesting.

I just realized that the dragoness I had bumped into earlier had a heart shaped pendant on her chest. This was none other than Ember herself; which I found this very odd. I've played _all_, thanks to my brother's passion for gaming, of the Spyro games; including the dragonfly one. And I know for a fact, Ember only appears in _A Hero's Tail_ and _Spyro: Shadow Legacy_. What was she doing here in the TLOS universe? How was it even possible for her to be even here? Along with Flame, who was with her at that time?

Was this like some Fan Fiction or something?

I don't know. All this thinking is making my head hurt.

I should get some rest. And _you _should too.

0 0 0 0 0

The rays of the sun spilled all over the city, signifying sunrise. It was morning. The rays crept up the Temple and into my—no, _our_ room and hit my face. I felt it began heating up and that's what inevitably woke me up.

I let out a groan as I regained consciousness. I felt someone stir beside me and realized that Kazren must've awoken too.

"Good morning." I replied to him, my eyes still closed. I felt his hand move up and rub his eyes.  
"Good mo—"he abruptly stopped and I could feel him tense up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I…I'm just hungry all of a sudden. Can we go eat breakfast?" he asked me. Breakfast sounded good. I was feeling hungry as well. But I just wanted to lie down in this bed. It was _very_ comfortable. Must be the pillow…

"You go ahead. I want to stay here for a while." I replied to him.

"Um…I don't exactly know where the Dining Hall is; I might get lost."

"Why don't you just ask around? I'm sure the other dragons would gladly help you."

"I…can't."

"Why not?"

He didn't quickly reply so my mind wandered of a bit. No… more like my ear.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"You know, you have a _really_ nice heartbeat." I commented on him casually as I followed the rhythmic _thumping_.

Wait…_WHAT?!_

"I can't because you're lying on my chest." he answered me bluntly.

_OH MA GIRSH!_

My eyes snapped open as the puzzle pieces fell into place; the reason why I was so comfortable on the bed; the heartbeat; not to mention the fact that he just pointed it out. My pillow turned out to be, to my utter horror, Kazren's chest.

I felt my cheeks go tomato red as I got off him abruptly. My eyes fell on his face and I saw that he too was embarrassed as well.

Who wouldn't?

"I-I am _so sorry_. I didn't mean—I am really sorry." I began muttering countless apologies to him. I only stopped when I felt a paw on my shoulder. He smiled at me sheepishly.

"It's okay…," he said to me. "Let's just…forget about that." His face was red as well but he still had the aura of calmness. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think you're right." I replied back.

"Let's go eat breakfast." he said to me.

0 0 0 0 0

The two of us awkwardly got out of bed and was now walking down the less crowded halls of the Temple. It felt weird. Yesterday, it was _buzzing_ with activity. Now though…it was like a ghost town…no, it was more like ghost hallways. Not a single dragon was in sight, except for the two of us.

"Where is everybody?" I asked him. Kazren snapped out of his musings when I asked him. I seemed to have disturbed his train of deep thought.

"It's still early in the morning. I'm guessing they're all still asleep." he answered in a matter of fact tone. I nodded.

He was right. He had a point. It _was_ still early in the morning, 6:00 AM I think? Yeah I think it is. We kept walking down the hall until we arrived at the Dining Hall which was partially empty. There were a few dragons eating breakfast at some of the tables and a few were still empty. I spotted Kuval, eating at the side, with two dragons enjoying breakfast along with him.

I hope there's still some space.

We grabbed our food from the Food Stations and made our way to Kuval's table. The cheetah noticed and beckoned us to sit.

"Good Morning." he greeted the two of us.

"Good Morning to you too." Kazren and I replied at the same time.

I seated myself next to Kuval whilst Kazren sat at the edge of the table, to my left. I found myself seated across a red dragon that looked remarkably liked Spyro except for a few differences. His tail was more like a sharp pointed spade like sword end, same as Kazren's. His horns were straight; he had a rounder snout; he had a larger lower body and he looked a tad bit bigger than Spyro. He also had red eyes. His outer body was red-orange whilst his inner body was yellow. His wings were also colored yellow. He was wearing a light green shirt and wool pants, like all the males did.

It was none other than the red dragon, Flame.

The dragoness next to him had yellow horns; rich pink outer scales, yellow inner scales and had blue eyes. She had a heart shaped pendant, matching her tail tip which was also in the shape of a heart. Her wings were colored pink. She was wearing a light pink tunic and had black leggings as pants.

It was the fanatical fan of Spyro, Ember.

"Ember, Flame this is Kazren and Kathryn." introduced Kuval.

"Nice to meet you." said Flame, extending a paw towards me.

"Nice to meet you too, Flame." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Have you been…corrupted?" asked Ember curiously. Kazren sighed then nodded.

"Yeah…I was freed yesterday. Feels good to be in control of my own actions." he answered back. Ember nodded understandingly.

"Well, let us continue this conversation as we eat." said Kuval, beginning to eat as again.  
"I agree; I am hungry." I concurred.

And with that, we began conversing, and eating breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**I was searching around at deviantART earlier and found this picture. It's a_ locked_ picture BTW (meaning, you need to have an account to view it). It can greatly help you if you have trouble imagining Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember in Anthro form. I want to post this at SFFAU but...I am afraid of Copyright Problems...so...you know.**

**LINK (remove the spaces): **http : // shalonesk . deviantart . com / art / Beach - talk - 123670606

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. Those are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	10. Chapter The Reconstruction Site

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here with Chapter 10 of AHV!**

**Shadow: Wow... Chapter 10 already with what, 61 reviews? *Alec checks the reviews page***

**Alec: Yup! 61 and counting up!**

**DP: We should host a party! What do you guys think?**

**Yxme: I'll be DJ!**

**Nano: I'll order the food! *grabs a phone***

**Kazren: Wow, a party! This is great!  
**

**Kathryn: Yes it is, Kazren, yes it is.**

**Kuval: I'm skipping this one out. I'm not a party animal. *heads to 2nd floor***

**Spyro: Oh...too bad. **

**Cynder: What are we waiting for?**

**Zayril: Uh...the disclaimers?**

**Everyone: Oh...right.**

**Alec, Shadow, Yxme, DP and Nano: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Kazren, Kathryn, Spyro and Cynder: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Zayril: Enjoy the party you guys! *heads to 2nd floor***

***2nd Floor***

**Kuval: You know Zayril, that exclaimer of yours is getting popular.**

**Zayril: I know...so far though, I have Nano, Alec and Dimitri using it. *Kuval nods* Are you not going to join the party?**

**Kuval: *sigh* I don't like overly zealous parties.**

**Zayril: Me too.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Reconstruction Site

"So Kazren, are you volunteering to be part of the team?" asked Flame. Kazren took a sip from his glass of water.

"What team?" Kazren asked. Kuval snapped his paws. All of us turned our heads.

"I'm sorry; my fault. I forgot to tell you guys yesterday. Terrador has been searching for more volunteers to help fix the residential area at a few districts of Warfang." explained Kuval. Kazren and I nodded.

Yeah, I remember Terrador telling as yesterday about the residential problem. Hmm…that actually doesn't sound bad. I think I may sign up. I have nothing better to do anyway. Not like _you_…sitting there…reading.

"I'm not sure; how about you Kathryn?" asked Kazren. I shrugged.  
"Might as well join; I've noting to do anyway." I answered.

"Great then!" said Kuval. "I'll go ahead and tell Terrador." said Kuval.

"See you later, Kuval." said Flame. Kuval gave a goodbye wave as he walked away.

0 0 0 0 0

After finishing our breakfast, the four of us went down the halls of the Temple, heading to the Guardians Room. Flame was walking ahead with Kazren whilst us girls were behind the two. I found it somehow odd that I haven't seen Spyro or Cynder yet. They'd normally be awake by now, but…I haven't seen them. Where could they be?

I was snapped out of my musings when Ember asked me a question.

"Kathryn?" she asked me.  
"Yeah?" she cocked her head to the side.

"So what…are you two?" she raised a brow, looking at me and Kazren.

"We what?"

"You know…are you two…?"

It took me a full second to realize what she was implying but when she did.

"NO!" I full on denied her. "We're just friends." Ember nodded.

"Oh, I thought you were, you know, in a relationship." she replied.

"No…we're not." I shook my head. "We actually just met yesterday." I explained to her.

"I see…" she nodded. I let out a sigh.

I have to honestly ask; do I and Kazren look good together; as in, together, _together_? I think not. The guy's nice and all…but…I think I shouldn't be thinking of relationships right now. I have a lot to worry about. One for a fact is that, I've been putting this off for a long time now, but I should really think of something on how to get back to my world.

This whole adventure of mine here at the Anthro Universe was fun…but I began to feel homesick. I missed my brother very much. Not to mention my parents and friends. Up to this point in time, I_ still _haven't thought of a reasonable theory to how I got here; or how to get back. Not that I minded being here. It was beginning to feel like home again, even though it wasn't my real home.

So even though in the end, if I find out that I _can't_ go back, I wouldn't be really that much sad. True, I may feel homesick and get worried sick for my family back at the Human World from time to time, but it'll heal. All wounds heal; it only takes time.

Trying to divert my mind from my musings, I decided to ask Ember an interesting question.

"So Ember, how about you and Flame; are you two in a relationship?" I asked her. She chuckled in response.

"No. We're just friends." She then leaned towards me. "I'm more interested in Spyro." she said with a mischievous grin.

Should've known…she was still a fanatical fan. I wonder how Spyro will handle this.

"Which begs the question, where is he anyway?" asked Ember curiously.

"I think he must be with Cynder. I haven't seen them though." I answered honestly. She visibly frowned.

"I want to talk to him," a grin formed on her face. "Do you know that we were destined for one another?" she asked, sounding giddy. I just rolled my eyes discreetly.

Of course, playing _A Hero's Tail_, I know who Ember is and her background. Poor Flame. I was actually a supporter of the Ember and Flame pairing even though some people said otherwise. For me, they seem perfect! Spyro and Ember; it's just not right. Spyro and Cynder; that's more like it. Maybe I can help Flame with his relationship problems… I love being a matchmaker!

"No, I didn't." I answered her question.

0 0 0 0 0

A few moments of walking later, the four of us arrived at the Guardians' Room. Flame knocked on the door. This time, Volteer answered the door. He smiled as he saw us.

"Hey Volteer." said Flame. He turned to him.

"Hello Flame; what brings you here?" he asked.

"Kazren and Kathryn wanted to join the team." he answered us. Volteer nodded.

"So are you two signing up as well?" asked Volteer to me and Kazren.

We nodded in acknowledgment. He sighed and went inside. The four of us reluctantly follow.

He opened one of the wooden desks at the side and grabbed a piece of parchment.

"Just put your names here." he said, giving us the parchment and feather pen.

The two of us signed our names there. I read the list before giving it back. I saw that aside from me, Kazren, Ember and Flame, Spyro and Cynder had already volunteered as well as other dragons.

"Thank you." said Volteer, rolling the parchment back up. "Spyro," I saw Ember's expression brighten but frown as she heard what came next. "And Cynder, already went ahead to the construction site. You'll be able to meet them there. Once you arrive, I want you six to work together. But before you do so, you have to report to the foreman. Okay?" asked Volteer.

"Will do; c'mon you guys." I said to them.

The four of us left the Guardians' Room; destination, the Reconstruction Site.

0 0 0 0 0

The weather outside was nice. The sun was out, a few clouds here and there, not too hot or too cold. It was your average sunny day. The four of us, me, Kazren Ember and Flame, were currently headed to the residential district of Warfang; which was up ahead. The damage to the area was bad. Only a few buildings were left standing; a few of which seemed ready to fall at any moment. Some had large gaping holes in them, whilst others had a large considerable chunk missing from it.

I could see a few fire and ice dragons flying around, using their element wisely, freezing sections of the buildings completely, making it sturdy. A few earth dragons were also around, using their earth element to move large pieces of rock. Moles although, were everywhere. They were up at scaffoldings, applying what seemed like cement to crevices of the rocks. Most of the electric dragon volunteers were out carrying equipment. Good for them.

We landed at the side, dust billowed a little as our landing wasn't all too much gentle. Immediately, a yellow scaled dragon approached us. He was wearing a dirt-stained buttoned down shirt and equally dirtied pants. He's outer body had a strange tint of yellow whilst he's inner body was light brown. Two normally brown curved horns jut out from the top of his head and the tip of his tail was a...crowbar?

Wow…that's something you don't see everyday.

"You must be new volunteers, am I correct?" he asked, his voice carrying a sense of leadership.

"Yes we are." answered Ember.

"Good. I am Valvados, call me Val. I am the construction foreman. I'll be assigning you four to pairs." he replied. "What are your names?" he asked us.

"I'm Kazren."

"Flame."

"Kathryn."

"And my name's Ember." he nodded.

"Okay, Kazren," he turned to him. "You'll be working with Cynder; she's over there." Val pointed. Kazren nodded and flew towards Cynder. Val turned to Ember.

"Ember, you'll be working with Spyro." Ember eyes gleamed with delight. I could immediately sense joy radiating from her.

"He's over there." Ember nodded and flew off. I felt Flame's spirits seem to go down a bit. He must've wanted to work with Ember.

"Now you two." he turned to me and Flame. "Kathryn, Flame, I need you two over at the Cement Mixing Area (CMA). Kathryn, you'll be moving the Cement rocks in place while Flame will melt them, to let our fellow moles apply them to the building. Okay?" he asked us.

"Got it; c'mon Flame." he let out a sigh and began following me.

As we walked to the CMA, passing by hard working moles and dragons, I decided to confirm my doubts to why he was sad.

"Flame?" I asked him. His head snapped up, the casual smile on his face. He's good at hiding his emotions.

"Yes Kathryn?" I raised a brow.

"You wanted to work with Ember didn't you?" I asked him bluntly. He blinked, caught of guard.

"N-No….what made you think so?" he counter asked. I smirked at him.

"I'm a girl Flame. I know how boys think." I said to him. He smiled.

"Really?" he asked curiously. "What am I thinking now?" I chuckled at his question but nevertheless answered.

"You're thinking that I am thinking, that I should think of something good to answer your question of what you are thinking, which is to say, you're thinking of nothing. Have I answered your question correctly by thinking of an answer to your question which was,' what I am thinking now?'?" I asked in a Volteer speedy style.

I had to stifle a giggle whilst I watched Flame's expression turned into confusion.

"_What?_" he asked.

"See? I am so good at reading your mind; you even forgot what I just said." I chortled.

This time, he managed to understand that what I did, was all for laughs. At this realization, he laughed heartily. I joined in as well. After settling down, he turned to me.

"You know Kathryn, your nice." said Flame, his spirits high again.

"Why thank you Flame, you're not half bad yourself." I pat him at the back. He smiled.

"Just remember; just tell Ember what you feel for her." I advised him. He sighed.

"I don't know…she seems too obsessed with Spyro to even succeed. And everyone knows no one can stand against the purple dragon." he answered honestly.

"You do have a point…" I replied. Technically, he did have a point. The FlameXEmber thing only worked and happened on Fan Fictions; not in real life. This _was_ real life and not Fan Fiction. You know what I mean right?

"Don't worry Flame; there are many fi—I mean…_Dragonesses_…out in the open, high or low; land or air." I assured him.

"I guess…thanks Kathryn." he said to me.

"That's what I do; no need to thank me—look that must be the CMA." I said pointing to the area in front of us.

The CMA was a spacious area, filled with fire and earth dragons. There was an area at the side, filled with large chunks of rocks that looked like cement rocks. Earth dragons went there, and using their element, brought the rocks down to a large basin where the fire dragons melt it with their element. The result was a stick mixture the equivalent of wet cement, which was wheel barrowed off by moles and electric dragons.

"Let's do this thing." I said to Flame. Flame nodded.

* * *

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. Those are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	11. Chapter Newcomer

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here. As you can see, now that we've passed the 10th chapter mark, the plot now _officially_ begins.**

**The Cast: What?**

**Alec: Yup; that's Zayril's style for you.**

**Nano: Chapters 1 to10 were only foundations weren't they?**

**Zayril: Yup; you got it.**

**Yxme: Awesome! Chapter update!**

**DP: Wow...we should celebrate! **

**The Cast: Again? ...okay!**

***A party again was held***

***2nd Floor***

**Zayril: Skipping out again Kuval?**

**Kuval: Yup.**

**Zayril: We might as well do the disclaimers.**

**Kuval: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Newcomer

But before we could even make a step forward, something odd happened.

_Everything_ faded into dark hue.

"Huh?" I found myself asking as I looked around. It was odd; it was like the sun suddenly disappeared. I turned to my right and saw Flame looking up at the sky. I looked up and was surprised at what I saw.

The sky was covered in clouds; black clouds; _storm_ clouds. What the heck? The weather here is seriously messed up. How can there be storms in the morning? Just as I thought of that, the first droplet of rain landed on my maw. Not long after, droplets of rain came crashing down on us, cooling the hot soil.

Immediately, workers, dragons and moles, started _booking_ it to the nearest shelter. Flame tapped me on the shoulder, and I realized that we should also. Running as fast as we can, we ran to the nearest scaffolding, which was near the area we talked to Val. By then, the rain went from drizzle, to a strong and sudden shower. The pavement got all wet, the roofs began leaking and I was beginning to feel cold. My clothes were all wet and soggy.

"Does it normally rain here in Warfang?" I asked Flame. He shook his head, water spraying a bit in my face.

"No—sorry about that." he apologized. I wiped my face completely.

"It's okay." I replied to him.

It was raining hard now; wind was beginning to pick up. This was all odd. It was all wrong. How come it suddenly changed into a storm when it was just sunny earlier? I'm guessing this is not natural…something or _someone_ is causing all of th—.

*_Light flashes*_

_*Lightning bolt hits the ground a few feet in front of me*_

"WHOA!" I exclaimed whilst grabbing hold of the dragon next to me instinctively.

"_Kathryn…can't…breathe…_" said Flame as I strangled him accidentally. I immediately let go of him and he began sucking in air.

"_Sorry…_" He took a few lungful of air before replying.

"Why did you suddenly grab me?" he asked. I smiled meekly.

"Lightning bolt surprised me." I said pointing the area where the lightning bolt struck.

The soil was literally charred. A faint trail of smoke was quite evident, even through the mist the rain was bringing. Then…lightning flashed again, but this time, it was at the center of the reconstruction site.

"What…the…heck?" Flame asked, looking at where the lightning struck. I turned my head and was equally flabbergasted as well.

At the center of the site was something glowing. It was a cylindrical white orb of what seemed like energy. Rain seemed to dissipate as it passed through the orb, turning into nothing but air. The orb fizzled and crackled as it floated there in the middle of the site, neither moving nor doing anything in particular. Almost everyone was perplexed. What _was_ that thing?

"Uh…Flame? What is that thi—"Before I could finish my sentence, the most bizarre thing happened. The orb flexed and then did the unexpected. It sent a shockwave of energy, pulsing through the entire location; a strong gust of wind steamrolled the entire area. It was like someone did a wind fury. Wheelbarrows, rocks, scaffolding, soil, dirt, you name it, was sent flying due to the strong current of air. Even the water that was dropping from the sky was flung upwards; everything was sent flying; even us.

The shockwave felt like a giant hammer, hitting you in the chest. It carried the force of a truck, which took my breath away when it struck me. I was sent flying head over heels as the force carried me to my crash site. I screamed in complete terror but was cut off. Why; because I unfortunately hit my head at one of the scaffolding.

It knocked me out completely.

0 0 0 0 0

I let out a groan as I felt myself come back to reality.

"_Ugh…_" My head _freaking_ hurt, not to mention my body. All over me, I could feel every body part I have twinge; even my wings. But as I came to, my sense of hearing came back as well. I could hear someone shuffle towards me.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" he said with a complete relief. I opened my eyes and saw Flame looking down at me with complete worry.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked him, slowly sitting up. I actually had to grab him to get some support. My equilibrium needed some tweaking.  
"Well," he said, sitting next to me in my bed. "You're in the infirmary. Can't you remember anything?" he asked me.

I tried to jog my brain to remember what happened. First it just fizzled. But a few seconds later, it all came back. The talking and joking with Flame; the skies darkening and a storm brewing; the lightning bolt making me strangle Flame and lastly; the orb.

"It's all fuzzy. What was that thing?" I asked him.

I've never seen anything like that. There were no white flying orbs in the TLOS game; let alone the _other_ Spyro games. What the heck was that? Those things only existed in Fan Fiction stories…

"Good question. We don't know as well, but…." he trailed. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"After the shockwave passed, the orb disappeared and even the storm stopped." answered Flame.

"_What_?" I asked him. He nodded.

"And what's more odd, is that we found a body; unscathed, lying naked at where the orb was." continued Flame.

"Huh…" I said to him.

Well…the story sounded familiar. Except in my case, there was no orb, I was just naked out at the woods…or was there? I technically passed out so I wouldn't know exactly… Hmm…I better get to the bottom of this. But other questions rose to my head as I thought of what happened back at the construction site.

"Where's Spyro? Where are the others?" I asked him.

"They are safe; they were far away when the shockwave struck." answered Flame.

"And the person they found?"

"He's out cold….hasn't woken up yet to my knowledge." He looked outside and I looked as well.

I was surprised at what I saw. It was already night. The stars were out and were shining brightly against the dark backdrop. The moon was also there, illuminating the city with the help of the stars.

"How long was I out?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"Six hours or so; you were out cold for almost the entire day. You _really_ hit your head hard. Good thing I was there. I managed to stabilize the bleeding before it got worse." he said to me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Flame; something bad could've happened to me if you weren't there." I said to him, giving a friendly earthy hug. I could feel him tense up underneath the clothing but nevertheless, he replied the action by hugging back.

"You're welcome." he said to my ear as he hugged me.

It was a touchy moment we shared but it was all ruined when….

_*Clears throat*_

I felt the blood rush to my face as I quickly remove myself from him. I looked at where the sound came from and saw Kuval standing at the door, his arms crossed and furry brows raised.

"I thought I told you to watch over?" he asked seriously. But I could sense that there was an underlying tease and playfulness in his sentence. Flame laughed nervously. He chuckled in reply.

"How are you feeling Kathryn?" he asked me.

"Better…but my head still hurts." I complained. It really did pain. It was a massive headache.

"Well, I've got some medicine here," he said, handing me a vial filled with bluish liquid.. "It should make it go away." I nodded and gladly take it.

The cork came off with a _pop_ sound and I immediately gulp the contents of the vial. It must have been fast acting since I immediately noticed a change. The throbbing headache I had in my head immediately disappeared, making me wonder if it were there in the first place. I gave the empty bottle back to Kuval who placed it inside his pocket.

"How do you feel?" asked Flame. I let out a sigh of relief; the pain was now officially gone.

"Better…_a lot_ much better. Thanks Kuval." I said standing up. Flame stood up and supported me. I was still a bit wobbly.

"Thanks Flame." I said to him, stretching a bit.

"Are you hungry?" asked Kuval.

As if on cue, my stomach _rumbled_. The blood rushed to my face as the situation was utterly embarrassing. I just grinned sheepishly at the boys in front of me.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Kuval with a smile.

"Let's go eat then!" said Flame, happy that he'll be able to eat.

0 0 0 0 0

Dinner was quite wonderful. It felt nice to have the gas tank filled again. I was rather running empty. Flame and Kuval were nice eating partners. Flame was actually a very 'funny' guy whilst Kuval was the 'nice' guy. Flame kept cracking jokes whilst I and Kuval laughed along. They kind of reminded me of my friends.

A few moments after dinner, Kuval separated from us and went to his room. I and Flame went down the halls together; our rooms weren't that much far from each other. As we chatted, the idea of the dragon discovered at the site entered my mind and sparked my curiosity. I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to visit him. Sleeping or not.

"Flame?" he raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop by the room of the dragon you guys found earlier?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not. I actually need to check on the guy as well if he's still alright. The Guardians are also actually planning to ask him what happened back at the Construction Site after he's in tip top shape." said Flame. I nodded.

The two of us turned down the hall at the intersection and arrived at a quiet hallway. Flame turned to one of the doors and stood in front it.

"This is it." he said to me. I approached the door and placed my paws on the doorknob. With a turn, the door opened and the two of us entered.

The room was quite simple; window showing the night sky at the side; wardrobe to the left, desk to the right. And at the middle, was a bed that was occupied. The dragon was apparently sleeping. He was currently wearing a dark blue tunic and the regular pants. His outer scales were navy blue whilst his inner body was ocean blue. His tail was hanging limp at the side and had a small spiked tail tip, colored sky blue.

Apparently, the creaking of the door woke him up. He opened his eyes and I saw that they were azure blue in color. He seemed shocked to see us, seeing as that his eyes widened.

"This is so not happening…" I heard him say.

"Hello." I greeted to him. He nodded to me and he seemed even more shocked when he turned to Flame.

"_Flame_?" he asked curiously.

"How do you know my name?" he asked him. "Who are you?"

"My name's Zayril. And you're not going to believe what I am going to tell you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**There, the plot is now in motion. Any guesses on what happens next? Leave them in your review. Who knows, if I like your idea, I might just use it!  
**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. **

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	12. Chapter Unnerving Truth

**~Backstage~**

**Yxme walked down the hall and passed by Zayril's bedroom. The door was ajar and he decided to take a peek. He could see Zayril sitting in front of the computer, looking at it blankly. This somehow disturbed him since Zayril was normally found typing on his computer. Now though...he seemed dead.**

**Walking away, he made his way downstairs.**

**Yxme: Hey DP, do you know what's wrong with Zayril?**

**DP: He looks depressed isn't he?**

**Nano: He's depressed?**

**DP: Yup.**

**Alec: Who's depressed? What's going on?  
**

**DP: Sorry Alec. You weren't there when it happened.**

**Alec: What happened?**

**Shadow: It's best that you guys don't know; it's over anyway. Check on him later and he'll be smiling again.**

**Yxme: He's that cheerful eh? He can never seem to stay sad.**

**Nano: That's Zayril for you. *looks at the clock* Time for the disclaimers.**

**Shadow and DP: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Alec and Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Nano: And in his behalf: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Unnerving Truth

I felt my world come crashing down. What the heck was going on!? The dragon's name was Zayril…Coincidence? I think not. Something is seriously going about that I don't know was happening. I have to talk to him to confirm my doubts.

"Uh…Flame?" I asked Flame. I needed to talk to this Zayril guy in private.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I talk to him in private?" I asked him bluntly. Flame blinked, surprised at my odd request.

"Uh…okay. I'll wait for you outside." he reluctantly left, closing the door behind him.

Now is the time to do some interrogation work.

"Okay…who _are_ you exactly?" I asked him.

"I'm Zayril and who are you?" he counter asked.

Whammy Time!

"I'm Kathryn; Kathryn Rovas." I said with a smirk on my face.

His face literally went from blank to complete and utter shock. His mouth kept opening and closing, as if trying to say something but no words were coming out. He slowly shook his head, trying not to believe what I said.

"This is not happening…it's all just a dream," he nodded to himself. "That's right, it's all just a dream. I am not in the Spyro universe like I think I am." he assured himself. I let out a sigh and walked up to him.

"Zayril, you're not dreaming. This is real. It's me Kathryn; your sister!" I placed my paws on his shoulders and shook him. He stared at me in pure and utter disbelief. Hmm…he may need more convincing.

"Don't believe me; okay…ask me anything that Kathryn Rovas _should_ know?" I asked him. He bit his lip and thought of something hard.

"Okay…," he replied then he asked me. The question was:

**_Before I took on the title of being _Zayril, the Ice Dragon_ on SFFAU; even before I took the title_ The Bootleg Dragon_; what was I?_ **

**(The _____ Dragon.)**

This was a tough one; only _true_ friends of Zayril knew this and from his circle of friends, I think none of them knew. But since I was a _true_ friend, and the fact that I was his sister, I knew the answer to the question.

0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Notes: **

If you are a _true_ friend of mine, then you can answer the question. It was, way, way, _way_ back then; a few of you may not even know this; too bad for you if you don't… But for those who do know the answer, tell them and I won't give you you're cookie!

0 0 0 0 0

Zayril's eyes widened as he heard me give my answer.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked rhetorically. I was taken by surprise as he suddenly gave me one _earthy_ hug. I felt my bones crack at how hard he hugged me. I couldn't even breathe. He was strong.

"_Zayril…can't…breathe…" _ I struggled to say as my lungs deflated of air. He abruptly let go, and I saw his face was streaming down with tears. No doubt tears of joy.

"So, wait…this is all…_real then_?" he mouthed the last words, unable to say them for some reason.

"Yes. That was indeed Flame earlier. We're at the Spyro universe, and you're an anthro," I look at his scales and recognized his element, "Ice dragon."

His only reply to me was nodding slowly, trying his best to digest everything I told him. Of course, this must've quite a shocker for him. He, among the two of us, always wanted something like this to happen to him. Like to become a part of the story of the games he really liked. One of them was to be in the Spyro games. To fight along side Spyro and to be able to experience what it was like to be a dragon. This must've been a dream come through to him.

"So…how did you get here?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that you disappeared for about 4 days. I was worried sick! I thought you were kidnapped or something. There was no note, no letter, no nothing. Then on the fourth night you were gone, I woke up to the sound off crackling. I went outside and the last thing I remember was this white purplish light." he explained.

"Wow…same with me." I replied.

Hmm…purple…what's the importance of the purple color…?

"Is there anything else?" I asked him. I could see him strained himself as hard as he can, trying his best to remember anything else. He did, since he snapped his claws together.

"There is something!" He's face suddenly turned to serious. "It's very important! Kath, the Chronicler talked to me! Ignitus! I need to talk to the Guardians!" he said downright serious to me. I shook my head in response.

"Zayril, I think the Guardians are asleep. It's the middle of the night" I replied to him.

"Oh…" he replied abruptly. "That makes sense…."

"Yeah," I said standing up. "You better get some rest too." I turned around.

He sighed and lied down the bed. "Okay…"

I exited the room and found that Flame had his ear pressed to the door. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him as he removed himself, smiling sheepishly. He was apparently eavesdropping.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" I asked him bluntly. He grinned sheepishly.

"I couldn't hear much; my hearing isn't that good. You seem to know him; who is he?" he asked me.

"Yes; he's my younger brother." I answered him. He looked at me, as if trying to understand what I said, then replied.

"_Oh_…you're his sister…_okay…_" he said slowly, as if not believing what I said.

"Uh-huh…," I let out a yawn as I got tired. "Well…I am tired. I'll see you tomorrow Flame." I said walking up to him.

"Goodnight Kathryn; sweet dreams." he said to me.

"Goodnight Flame, likewise." I gave him a goodnight hug and walk aside him.

As I walked away from the area, I could have sworn I heard him say, "So the guy was his brother…okay…I thought he was…." But I could be wrong. I was so sleepy from the day's activities. I arrived at my room and found out that Kazren was there already, sleeping. He was on the left side of the bed, snoring faintly. I carefully climbed at the other side of the bed and face the other way. Before long, I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep.

0 0 0 0 0

The next day, I woke up feeling like P. Diddy, whatever that felt anyway. I could feel the sun's rays on my back, meaning I was facing to the right. I was facing Kazren. I opened my eyes and I was surprised to find two silver eyes looking down at me. My eyes focused and I found myself staring at Kazren.

"Good Morning." he greeted me, his voice sounding husky.

"Good Morning…" I replied, not breaking the contact.

We were like that until I realized something. I could see in his eyes that he seemed to be debating on something, but what? It was like he wanted to do something in particular but was refraining from it. I studied his face and his expression was completely saying this. My eyes wandered as I pondered in his expression. This is where I realized how _close_ we were. My body was like what, inches from him? It seemed like it. I could actually feel the heat radiating from his body. Our closeness undoubtedly made me blush.

I abruptly roll away before he could spot the red blotches, forming on my cheeks. What made me even more blush was when a thought entered my mind. Was he watching me sleep? Dang…he must've been…I don't like this…

I stood up and allowed myself to stretch as I pondered on the disturbing thought. I was snapped out off my musings when he called out to me.

"Hey Kath, want to eat some breakfast?" he asked me. I turned around and saw that he was smiling at me.

"Sure, let's go." I said to him and the two of us exited the room.

0 0 0 0 0

The two of us made our way to the Dining Hall and there I found Zayril chatting with Cynder and Spyro. He looked happy as heck. I've never seen the guy this happy before. The two of us got our food and made our way to the table. Spyro looked at us when we sat at the table, with Zayril scooting to the side.

"So Kathryn, Zayril's your younger brother eh?" he asked me.

"Yup, he is." I replied. I turned to Zayril and decided to introduce him to Kazren since he doesn't know him.

"Z, this is Kazren; my roommate." I said to him.

"Nice to meet you Kazren." said Zayril to Kazren,

"Likewise." replied Kazren.

"So Zayril, have you gone to the Guardians yet? We all want to know what happened yesterday." asked Cynder.

"No…but they told me I should eat some breakfast before I went to them." he replied.

"Where's Flame by the way?" he asked.

"Right here." said Flame coming up from behind us, following behind him Ember.

"Hey Flame! Hey Ember!" replied Zayril.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Ember curiously.

"I'm Zayril, Kathryn's sister." Ember cocked her head to the side to face me.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" she exclaimed.

"Me either." said Kazren.

"Well apparently, you don't know me that well." I replied.

"She's got a point." said Spyro with a smile.

"Can't argue with you on that." said Flame.

0 0 0 0 0

After breakfast, the 5 of us, Flame and Ember left, headed to the Guardians' Room. Spyro, Cynder and Kazren were walking ahead whilst I and my brother lagged behind. I used this time to ask him a few things.

"Did you tell him yet?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Tell what who?" I snorted.

"You know, about Ignitus still alive. Did you tell them?" He shook his head.

"No, not yet; Ignitus told me he'll come to the Temple himself and help me explain what's going on." he answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He knows Kath. He knows how we got sent to the Dragon Realms…" he trailed. I raised a brow.

"What else did he know?" I asked.

"He also told me that…once we're in…," he looked at me dead serious. "We aren't coming back."

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**Please put your answers to the question in the story in your review. I also placed a 'Song Dialogue' in this chapter, feel free to guess the title of the song.  
**

**To those who may know the story: **

**The title of this chapter seems..._coincidental_ to what happened doesn't it?  
**

**Don't forget to visit the forums!**

**This is my birthday gift to Yxme24!  
**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. **

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	13. Chapter Things Explained

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: *stretches and walks out to the hallway. Passes by Kuval***

**Kuval: Good morning. That was one hell of a 89 REVIEWS party wasn't it?**

**Zayril: Yup. Good thing I skipped it.**

**Kuval: You really don't like parties don't you?  
**

**Zayril: Yes. I don't.**

**The two head down the living room and were greeted with the sound of snoring.**

**Kuval: Wow...  
**

**Zayril: Again, I stand in my opinion; this is the reason why I don't do parties that go overnight. **

**Kuval: Got that right. *he snaps a photo of the scene before him***

**Zayril: Facebook?**

**Kuval: Uh-huh.  
**

**Zayril: Time to post another chapter. Kuval, disclaimers please.  
**

**Kuval: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Zayril: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Things Explained

"_What_?" I asked aghast. He nodded somberly.

I literally felt as if I was suddenly disconnected from the world. Faces of people, friends, family and all the people I love back at my world zipped by my head. And one by one, they faded to nothingness. It was the most nerve-wracking truth I have ever heard in my entire life. I felt my brother pat me at the back and guided me to walk further. I guess it was just the way it was. Maybe we were supposed to leave our world and come to live in the Spyro world. Who knows…I guess Ignitus does.

Well…looking at the bright side. It's not that bad. Being able to fly, to control your own element and the fact that you get to go on adventures justify this. And besides…this place is beginning to feel like home to me. And on the plus side, there are no chores, homework or school! Yippee! Don't _you _agree that it's not that bad? I certainly think it's worth it.

"It's not that bad isn't it?" Zayril asked me. I nodded and sighed.

"I guess you could say that. Who wouldn't think being able to fly is bad?" I asked rhetorically.

"…I would." he answered gloomily. I raised a brow.

"I thought you always wanted to fly like a dragon?" I asked curiously.

"That's the problem…I don't know how. Let alone control my element." he said sheepishly. I let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry. It's not that hard. It's easier than it looks." I assured him. He raised a brow.

"Really? How many times did it take you to get it right?" he asked. I thought for a moment and remembered the answer.

"Once; I got it the first try." I said to him with a smirk. He nodded.

"Will you teach me?" he asked me.

"I'll try….but you have to ask Cyril for lessons on your element." he groaned.

"_Oh…great…_" he groaned. I just smirked and patted him at the back.

A few moments of walking, we arrived at the Guardians' Room. Kazren was the one who knocked on the door. The door slid opened and this time, it was Kuval who opened door.

"Kuval? What are you doing in there?" I asked. He stepped aside and the five of us entered. As Zayril began looking around, trying to take it all in, I walked up to Kuval.

"I'm doing errands for the Guardians." he answered my question. He grabbed a scroll that was on the table and placed it in his pocket. I nodded.

"Oh…okay." I replied.

"Well I have to go now. See you later Kath." he winked at me and then left, his cloak swishing behind him and his tail closing the door.

He _winked _at me…

_Okay…_this is just getting odd. I'll just pretend I was seeing things. Yeah…that would be best.

"Where are the Guardians?" asked Zayril looking while looking around.

"Right here." said the baritone voice of Terrador, appearing at the side.

He was still wearing his green robes that showed his muscle underneath. I looked at Zayril and his face was the face of complete joy. I could feel that he was trying his best to stop himself from tackling Terrador down and hugging him. Terrador looked to the right and his expression changed from calm to serious when he caught sight of Zayril.

"Oh…you're the dragon we found yesterday, aren't you. Feeling better?" he asked Zayril. He nodded.

"Yes, I am; and I feel better now." he answered.

"Good. Mind telling us what happened yesterday?" he asked Zayril.

I shifted my attention to Zayril and I could feel everyone as well. We all wanted to know what happened yesterday. What the white orb was. What was with the weather changing dramatically; everything. We wanted to know everything.

"Okay…I myself don't exactly know what's going as well." said Zayril.

"_What_?" we all asked in sync. Zayril smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kazren.

"I mean, it wasn't exactly explained to me in clear detail." he answered. I cocked my head.

"Explained to you?" I asked. He nodded. Terrador raised an eyebrow.

"And who might have explained it to you?" he asked curiously.

"I did." answered a voice.

Finally…I was wondering when he'll appear; time to see how the others will react.

All of us turned around to where the voice had come around. At the doorway, was an anthro dragon wearing a greenish blue regal robe. It seemed to resemble the robes of warlocks and such. It was free flowing and was shining in the sunlight. The dragon's inner scales were a pigment of blue whilst his outer ones had a hue of teal. He had a bag to the side, filled with scrolls and was wearing an odd necklace on his neck. A smile formed on my face when I saw the face of the dragon.

The dragon was wearing a face of calmness whilst at the same time seriousness. He was smiling at us warmly as we all took in his appearance.

"I-Ig-I-Ignitus?" asked Spyro. "You're alive!" he nodded, Ignitus' smile not leaving his face.

"You're the Chronicler now!" asked Cynder, not believing her eyes.

"Yes I am. And I am not dead." he answered the two questions.

"Now I've seen everything." said Kazren, equally surprised as well.

*_THUD*_

All of us turned our heads to see Spyro, sprawled on the floor, unconscious. _Wow…_I never knew the guy could pass out. Guess I was wrong…

"_Now…_I've seen everything." said Kazren, fixing his statement and looking at Spyro.

"I never thought I would ever see Spyro pass out." said Zayril in amazement, looking at Spyro.

"Me too; me too." said Cynder. Then she knelt down on the ground and began checking on Spyro.

0 0 0 0 0

I couldn't believe it. Spyro actually passed out. I never imagined he could pass out…guess I was wrong. Now that Ignitus was here, it was finally time to get some answers. It turned out that Zayril was also left in the dark. Only Ignitus knew what was going on; of course…since he was the Chronicler. He was supposed to know everything.

Currently, we were still in the Guardians' Room except now though, all the Guardians were here. Volteer and Cyril were equally shock when they saw Ignitus. It felt like a reunion of sorts. When Spyro came to, he burst into tears of joy as Ignitus was still alive. Who wouldn't?

Ignitus was like a father to him.

"So Ignitus…care to explain to us what's going on?" asked Cyril. Ignitus nodded.

"I will Cyril." answered Ignitus. He cleared his throat and began.

"Okay…for these past few days, you may have notice the significant change in the weather patterns." said Ignitus.

"Yes, why is that? That's not normal pattern." said Volteer.

"Correct Volteer; it isn't. It's because…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Convexity is closing."

_Say What?_

"_What_?" we all asked in sync.

"Yes." answered Volteer.

"How can Convexity close? It's never closed…right?" I asked.

_Wait_…

**=FLASHBACK= **

**Time Frame: Chapter 1 Prologue**

We all know from the ending of ANB and the beginning of TEN that something happened to Convexity. With this thought, I looked it up at the Spyro wiki and was surprised at what I saw. It said there, that Convexity collapsed in on itself. But this raised a few questions in my head.

If it did collapse in on itself, wouldn't there be collateral damage? Since, from what Ignitus said, "Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the Dark Realms beyond." Surely something collateral must've happened right? Wait… what am I even talking about? Why am I trying to understand videogame logic? It's impossible!

**=END OF FLASHBACK= **

I knew I was on to something.

The collapsing of Convexity _did have_ collateral damage. But the question now is….what made it collapse entirely? It didn't collapse entirely on ANB and TEN. Something happened in DOTD that made it collapse…

"What made it collapse?" asked Kazren.

"Apparently, the final nail in the coffin was Spyro and Cynder's act of effectively killing Malefor." answered Ignitus.

"What? Why is that a bad thing?" asked Spyro.

"It's because," began Ignitus. "Malefor's spirit is too much for Convexity to hold. Remember, each being that has died, evil or good, has to pass through Convexity in order to get to the Spirit Realms. Now that it's collapsing, everything is going out of order. Portal Storms are one of the results. Due to _instability_ of Convexity, weather is getting affected by it and in result, makes storms; more so, due to the effect of _unpredictability_ of Convexity, Portals are added to the mix, transporting beings from different universes to our universe," explained Ignitus. For a moment, I could've sworn his eyes darted to me and Zayril for a brief moment and back to his audience. "And we don't want that."

"And there's more. It appears that Malefor…might have…survived." said Ignitus darkly.

_Okay, _this was just…pure and utter _bootleg_.

"Say _WHAT!_" Zayril asked completely aghast.

"WHAT!" all of us asked in sync.

"Yes…it is true. I checked the Book of Time twice and even thrice…and I can't seem to find the 'death' page of Malefor." answered Ignitus.

"This is bad." said Cyril darkly.

"Very, enormously, significantly bad." added Volteer.

"What should we do?" asked Terrador.

"I have a few ideas on how to fix the problems…we have to discuss this thoroughly though." answered Ignitus.

"I agree. Spyro, you guys have to give us some privacy for awhile. We have to plan." said Cyril. Spyro nodded and he faced us.

"C'mon you guys."

0 0 0 0 0

"Wow…" said Kazren amazed. "My head hurts from all the information I just got."

"Likewise…so that explains it…" said Zayril, now fully understanding how they arrived here.

"Spyro, you okay?" I asked as I saw that his face seemed blank.

"I cannot believe this…I thought we killed him already…" he mumbled in reply.

Cynder placed a paw on his shoulder but he shrugged it of. He began walking of down the hall with his paws to his side. Cynder tried to follow him but Kazren stopped him.

"Don't. He needs to be alone for a while." Cynder looked at him and nodded.

"So does this mean we have battles up ahead?" asked Zayril nervously.

I, Kazren and Cynder nodded almost automatically and in sync.

Zayril gulped nervously.

"Sis, I think it's time you teach me how to fly." he said to me with a nervous face.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****To all of my readers: A little game for you guys!  
**

**As you may have read at the ~Backstage~ portion, I didn't mention what Me & Kuval saw at the living room. I'm leaving it up to you guys to tell me what they saw. Basically, I need you to describe: Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, Yxme, DP, Alec, Nano, Shadow, Spyro, Cynder, Kazren and Kathryn in the most _oddest and wackiest _position you can ever think of while sleeping. Kudos will be given to the best description. And also a cookie!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. **

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	14. Chapter The Park

**Author's Notes: A lot of submissions this time! A lot of good ideas were submitted, I just couldn't waste them all! All who submitted are winners of the game! Now...for the question that was placed on Chapter 12, the only person that got it right, was...** Spyro's Bud**!. The correct answer was, **_The Ambiguous Dragon_. **Don't worry for those who didn't get, you guys are still my true friends!**

**~Backstage~**

**Shadow, along with Yxme, DP, Alec, Nano, Spyro, Cynder, Kathryn, Kazren, Cyril, Terrador and Volteer were clustered to one side of the room. They were looking at something in the monitor of the computer. A door opens at the side and Zayril**** walks in.**

**Zayril: Hey guys! Watcha doing? (They all turned around; their expressions told him they were mad. Shadow broke the ice.)**

**Shadow: Who posted this! (he asks pointing to picture on the monitor)**

**Zayril approaches and stares at the picture. At the picture he could see:**

**Alec was sleeping on the couch; DP, was hanging from the ceiling (over Alec) with his claws embedded in it. He must have gotten scared of something...and he was drooling on Alec below. Kazren and Shadow were on the recliner...sleeping...in a cuddling manner. Nano is standing up about to put food in his mouth...except the sleeping (upside down on a skate board) Cyril, froze him, Nano is a frozen statue...and Cyril is snoring as load as possible. Yxme is simply passed out in the middle of the room, face first into the carpet covered in beer bottles. ****Kathryn was on top of Spyro, Spyro on top of Cynder, and Cynder was on the ground; the two girls sandwiching Spyro perfectly. Volteer is at the corner with the classic sound system plugged into his nose, acting as the power supply for it. Cyril is asleep in a tub of ice (that was being used as the cooler). The ice has melted and refrozen thanks to Cyril, trapping him in the ice. Lastly Terrador is sleeping with a plush toy (stuffed bear) awwwwww...weird and freaky...but yet...so cute...**

**Everyone included in the pic: WHO POSTED THIS?**

**Zayril: *shrugs* I didn't.**

**Kuval: Neither did I.**

**Zayril: Let us solve who posted the pic after we tell the disclaimers. *everyone agrees***

**Shadow, Nano and DP: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Alec and Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 14

The Park

We couldn't do much about the whole 'Malefor's back' thing. We didn't exactly know what do anyway. The Guardians were still in their room, brainstorming of a way to stop Malefor. Spyro was out, still digesting the fact that his archenemy was still alive and breathing. Cynder headed to the training room; she wanted to train for future battles. Kazren followed her, wanting to train as well.

I on the other hand was walking with Zayril. We were headed to the balcony that led outside. It was time for him to learn how to fly.

"So Malefor's really alive?" asked Zayril. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. But I guess it's possible." His shoulders drooped.

"By the way, did you see that—"

"Ignitus looked at us? Yes Zayril, I did."

"So…by his explanation, does that mean our arrival here was…by random?" he asked curiously. I nodded slowly.

"Well…If you put it that way…yes then. You could say, we're lucky or unlucky to be in this situation, depending on your view on it." He shook his head.

"Meh…for me, this is the best thing that ever happen to me. To be able to talk, chat, play, train let alone eat with one of my favorite cast of characters, what's more better than that?" I smirked.

"Kicking butt along with them?" Zayril chuckled.

"Nice!" He raised his hands and I smack it into a high-five.

0 0 0 0 0

The sun shone brightly at us when we arrived outside. Warfang was basked in the afternoon yellow sun that was above our heads. A gentle breeze rolled by as I spread opened my wings and let them cool me. I could see Zayril at the corner of my eye look at me in glee. He must be really excited.

"How do you open it?" he asked sheepishly. I closed my wings and approached with a smile.

"It's easy. Use the muscle you have on the top of your shoulder." He moved the necessary muscle and his blue wings spread opened like a fan.

"Wow!" he said as he marveled over them, eyes glistening with excitement.

"Okay good," I opened mine as well. "Now try flapping."

I had to stifle a laugh as he scrounged up his face in pure concentration. It was like _epic_ face. He closed his eyes and slowly, his wings flapped. He opened his eyes as he did so, amazed at his simple but complex achievement.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "Did you see that! I did it!" I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Now try flapping them both, and at the same time." I instructed him.

He scrounged up his face again and obeyed obediently; slowly, but surely, his wings flapped in sync and his feet were slowing being lifted of the ground. Beads of sweat dropped from his face, proof of his unrelenting focus. I smiled proudly as I successfully taught my brother well. I never knew I was a good teacher!

After rising for a few feet, I rose up next to him then called his attention. "Zayril, open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes and his expression changed from pure fear to pure elation. He was happy as heck.

"This is so _BOOTLEG_!" he exclaimed in excitement. He spun around in a circle as he enjoyed the 360 aerial view of the city. Of course, if it was your first time flying over Warfang, it'll take your breath away. Warfang looked awesome up at the sky.

"Can you maintain yourself?" I asked him whilst flapping my wings. He took another 360 view of the city before answering.

"I guess; I'm not falling am I?" he asked rhetorically. I chuckled.

"Nope; you're actually doing well. Now try and follow me, we're going to make rounds around the city." I instructed him. Zayril's face lit up with glee.

"YEY!" he exclaimed.

"Follow me then!" I turned around and did a steep dive to gain speed.

The wind rushed by my ears and traveled around me as I flew; flew around the city of Warfang, gracefully as a dragon can be. I looked behind and saw my brother was having the time of his life. He couldn't stare at one thing for too long, his head kept darting, left and right. He was enjoying the sights, sounds and smells of Warfang; maybe the sensation of flying as well.

Who in the world never dreamt of flying; _seriously_?

Case in point, I let my eyes travel as we flew all over the city.

Then…something caught my attention.

"Zayril!" I called my brother's attention.

"What?" He asked, flying next to me.

The two of us stopped our speed and momentarily hover in the air.

"Do you know your way back to the Temple?" He nodded.

"Yup; why?"

"I have to go see something. You go on ahead."

And with that, I broke of course and headed to my location.

0 0 0 0 0

With a gentle thud and a flap of my wings, my legs landed on the soft grass that marked the local Warfang Park. It was beautiful there. Trees were all around me, benches at the side to rest your sore feet and admire the fauna. I was amazed that there was even such a thing in Warfang. I thought it was all just building and buildings. I guess I was proven wrong. I walked down the brick pathway and made my way to the destination; but not without taking the environment in.

The Park was medium sized. There were trees that reached high to the sky but not tall enough to be noticed by dragons flying over head. The trees had thin fine green like leaves on it that swayed merrily as the winds passed by. In front of the trees was a sign. It read:

"_Ecur Tree_. Known for its leaves to have healing properties when wet with water; good substitute for red gems in case of emergency."

Guess that was the name.

All around me, I was surrounded by different colored flowers that were blooming beautifully in the afternoon. There were some that resembled daffodils; others were violets, roses and I could've sworn a few of them resembled sampaguitas. I walked down the paths of the park and made my way to a particular bench.

Sitting at the bench, was Spyro; his head in his paws.

I carefully made my way and sat next to him. He looked up when he realized I was beside him.

"Hey." I greeted him. He let out a sigh and smiled meekly at me. He arched his back and rested it on the bench.

"Hey…" he greeted back.

"Why did you walk off like that?" I asked him, raising a brow. He let out a deep sigh and answered.

"It's because…I just needed some time to think. I thought it was all over after we defeated Malefor. No more troubles. No more enemies; just pure peace for me and my friends who fought the battle. But hearing the news that he might have survived, made me feel the horror again. I already felt bad when I heard about the casualties there were when Malefor attacked. Now that he's back. He definitely wants revenge and that means more chaos and destruction. With more chaos and destruction…it means more casualties. It's hard enough to think of all those dragons that have died because I didn't manage to stop him fast enough; even worse, when more are counted because I and Cynder failed to kill him effectively. Why can't the guy just stay dead? Is it too hard to ask?" he asked rhetorically. I smirked at him.

"If only it were that easy, Spyro; if it only were." I said to him, patting him in the back. He let out a breath and smiled at me.

"Thanks Kathryn." I cocked my head.

"For what?" He grinned at me.

"For listening; it feels good to get it off your chest." I chuckled.

"Glad I could help. Are there any other things I could help you with?" I asked him.

"Well…," he inhaled. "I would be glad if you accompanied me for a walk." he requested.

"Sure thing." I replied to him.

0 0 0 0 0

I was amazed. The Spyro that I thought I knew was quite different from the Spyro I was walking with now. The real Spyro was…quirky. He was an easy going individual who was nice to talk to. He was funny, friendly, kind and courteous; he seemed like the perfect dragon. No wonder Cynder loved him, who wouldn't? And with that thought, time to do some matchmaking…

"So Spyro, how are things with you and Cynder?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Fine I guess…she made me sleep on the floor." he answered in a matter of fact tone. "Not that I mind though." I chuckled at the thought of him sleeping on the floor.

"I meant, how are you and her; getting along well?" He shrugged.

"I guess you could say that…" I noticed the trail in his voice.

"What's wrong?" He let out a deep sigh.

"I'm giving her space. And she's giving me mine as well." I raised an eyebrow.

"Space?" He nodded.

"Yes…and they're reasons for my own." I nodded, not prying anymore.

But I had a vague idea; which was probably true, of why he was giving her space. And it wasn't good.

Spyro was giving Cynder her space because he believes that she doesn't love him the same way he loves her. And because Spyro is giving Cynder her space, she thinks the same way about him.

_This is bad_. Bad for the SpyroXCynder pairing; what the heck am I going to do?

"Uh…why not try talking with her? This could hurt your friendship you know." I asked. He shook his head.

"Tried and failed…I can't seem to find any common ground…Unlike you; I find it easier to talk to you and I don't know why." I chuckled.

"All people say that to me; but thanks for the compliment." I said to him. "Don't give up Spyro, you'll find common ground soon enough." He nodded.

"Listen, I think we should head back now." said Spyro. I nodded.

"Okay then, after you." He smirked.

"Ladies First." I rolled my eyes.

"Gentleman eh, oh well, okay then." I replied to him, making him smile.

I spread my wings open and took to the skies, which was now turning into an orange hue with yellow streaks. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, making a soothing background which cast faint orange colors on Warfang. Spyro flew beside me a few seconds later and the two of us headed back to the Temple.

0 0 0 0 0

The two of us landed on the Temple courtyard with a gentle landing. The sky was now turning from orange red to a hue of black. At some areas the stars were beginning to show.

"Thanks for walking with me today," said Spyro turning to me. "I'll consider your advice about talking to Cynder." I smiled.

"If you ever need more, I always have more advice." I replied.

"Thanks Kathryn." and what happened next to me by surprise. He pulled me close to him and hugged me in a friendly hug. Out of sheer response, I hugged him back. He eventually let go of me, his face slightly red and smiling sheepishly. I chuckled and began walking forward.

"Come on let—"I was cut off as someone shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" I turned my head and my eyes widened.

"HOLY SLICE OF MAMA!" I immediately jumped to the ground as blasts of icicles passed over my head. I could feel them _whoosh_ over me as the cold draft passed by.

"Kathryn! You okay!" yelled Spyro as he rushed towards me. I nervously pick myself and breathe in and out to calm myself.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Someone attacked us…" he said looking around.

"I'M SO SORRY! Are you guys hurt?" yelled a voice.

The two of us turned around and saw an anthro ice dragon along with an anthro earth dragoness running towards us.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all of my readers:**

**Who do you think posted the incriminating picture? Any liable suspects, please place them in your reviews!  
**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. **

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	15. Chapter Briefing

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: I think I know who posted the picture...Alex...**

**Shadow: That explains why... *Alex (Doragon Eichi) appears at the Backstage***

**Alex: Sup guys? *everyone suddenly gangs up on him and ties him up. After some interrogation, they figure out that he _was_ the one who posted it.***

**Alex: A little help Zayril? *Zayril shook his head***

**Zayril: I have to go... Shadow, your steak is at the side, enjoy it and everything... *walks away***

**Alec: What's wrong with him?**

**DP (Currently now known as Oxyphyr AKA Mazden Porval): I don't know...**

**Yxme: Hmm...maybe one of us should check. But let's do the disclaimers first.**

**Nano: I agree.**

**Shadow, Nano and DP: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Alec and Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alex: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Yxme: Who want's to check on him?**

**Shadow: I'll do it. *follows Zayril***

**==Outside==**

**Shadow: What's wrong Zayril?**

**Zayril: IDK Shadow...*sigh*. I'm thinking of leaving....**

**Shadow: Leaving? Where are you going?**

**Zayril: To a different archive I guess...I might also leave SFFAU...**

**Shadow: *shocked* What! Why?**

**Zayril: I feel that...the Spyro the Dragon Archive is dying...and if it does _die_, I might have to migrate a different archive.**

**Shadow: _WHAT? _It's not dying! What are you talking about?**

**Zayril: If you haven't noticed. People are 'dying'. I think we're the only ones left. You, me, Richer1992, Alec, CG, Shadow, Maz, others I don't know about...we're the only ones left 'alive' at the archive. The archives looking bleak. Nobody ever updates anymore...I think it's time for me to migrate...like what I did with Halo...**

**Shadow was too shocked to not notice Zayril go inside the house. He stood there, transfixed in his spot.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

Briefing

I carefully looked at the two anthro dragons running at us and recognized one of them. Running at the right side was my brother, Zayril, with a look of embarrassment, mixed with fear on his face. Beside him was an earth anthro dragoness that I haven't seen before.

The anthro dragoness was wearing a faded lime green tunic and the casual leggings that all female wore. She had a slender body and physique, like a body of an adult dragoness but she was only about our ages. She was slightly shorter than him, reaching to his shoulder, which was about the same height as me.

"Kath, are you okay?" asked Zayril, stopping in front of me. I shrugged.

"What was that?" I asked, wanting to know who tried to attack me.

"It was him; he was practicing." answered the green anthro dragoness.

"Oh…who are you?" Spyro asked, looking at the dragon.

"My name's Vera. And you must be Spyro, and Zayril's sister, Kathryn right?" she greeted us with a smile. I smiled back, realizing that I might get a new friend.

"Yes; yes I am. Mind telling me what was going on?" I asked. Zayril smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I wanted to practice my ice breath. So after I got back from flying, I went to the library to do some research. I met Vera there and…after that, she's been helping me with my ice breath training. This has been the only time I did it successfully." he explained.

"You didn't ask for Cyril's help?" asked Spyro curiously. He shook his head.

"The guardians are still busy as ever." Spyro nodded.

"Why didn't you use the training rooms?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I think Cynder and Kazren are still there." he answered. Spyro seemed to have brightened up.

"Really?" he asked. Vera nodded.

"Yup, that's why I suggested we practice here." I nodded.

"Well, keep practicing and be careful where you aim, you'll hit someone in the eye if you don't." I warned him. Zayril nodded obediently.

"Yes ma'am, c'mon Vera." he said and the two walked off.

I turned to Spyro and saw that he had a fleeting look that told me he wanted to go see Cynder. He thought I didn't see it.

"Go! What are you waiting for?" I urged. He smiled at me.

"Are you sure it's ok—"

"GO! Or do you want me to kick your butt so you can get a good start?" I asked playfully. He grinned and saluted me, playing along.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied and ran off, entering the Temple in a jog.

0 0 0 0 0

The Dining Hall walls reverberated with chatter as I sat on the wooden table at the side. It felt odd this time. I was so used to eating with someone, it felt wrong to eat alone. I couldn't do much though. Everyone was doing there thing. Spyro was obviously chatting with Cynder whilst Kazren must be training at the training room. Zayril could still be training with Vera whilst Flame and Ember were currently MIA; I don't have a clue at where they are… let alone Kuval. That guy appears and disappears from time to time.

The food was nice though. Well done steak and vegetables as side dish. The entire meal was mouth watery delicious as always. You can't help but say that moles are good at what they do. They are _really_ multi talented aren't they?

After the silent dinner, I made my way down the halls of the now growing quiet Temple. My mind was abuzz though. My thoughts kept wavering on how the Guardians were going to proceed with the Malefor's Back thing. Something like that wasn't an easily solvable problem. But I hope they can come true. Something tells me that Malefor's not going to hold anything back when he decides to finally attack. I really hope they do…I don't want to die.

I'm to you too di—

"Ugh!" I collapsed on the cold stone floor in a heap, my paws rubbing my sore forehead. Came along with my crashing was the sound off something hard dropping on the floor.

"I am so sorry! You okay?" said a voice to me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Flame. I grabbed his outstretched paw and helped myself up.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have opened the door like that!" he said clearly embarrassed. I rubbed my aching forehead and looked at him.

"It's okay," I said to him. "It doesn't hurt that much."

He grinned sheepishly. "Weren't you paying attention to where you were walking?"

"I kind of was deep in thought." I answered.

"Oh…sorry for disturbing your train of thought." apologized Flame.

"It's okay Flame. What were you doing anyway? What's up with the scrolls?" I asked him.

"Oh this?" he asked, picking up the dropped scrolls which were on the ground.

"Yeah, what are those for?" I asked.

He smiled and showed the rolled pieces of parchment to me. It was no doubt old; it even reeked of old paper materials which gave me a sense of nostalgia. Why? Because it made me miss my old books back at home. I miss my novels…

"These are for the guardians. They requested me to search for these." answered Flame.

"What are they for?" He shrugged.

"These are just basically maps." I nodded.

"Well…need some help? I can help you deliver it to them." I suggested.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed. "We were supposed to call you anyways." I smiled.

0 0 0 0 0

Moments later, I, Kazren, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Zayril and Vera, to my surprise, were inside the Guardians' Room. In front of us were the Guardians, along with Ignitus, the Chronicler, whom was looking at the maps me and Flame brought in.

"Excellent job Flame and Kathryn, this is what we've been looking for." said Ignitus while looking over the map.  
"Thanks Ignitus, mind us asking what is it for?" I asked. He looked up and looked at Terrador and nodded. Terrador cleared his throat and explained.

"Earlier, as you remember, we have received the devastating news that our enemy, Malefor, is probably alive and breathing, and most likely, planning his revenge right now. Using our combine intellect and the knowledge of our ancestors, we have found a way to kill him…_permanently_." said Terrador, smiling near the end.

"What's the plan?" asked Spyro. Cyril stepped forward.

"The plan is simple. First, we have to locate Malefor, which isn't that much easy or hard. We have these two maps," he took out two respective scrolls. "It contains the location of one area that is likely to be where he is. There are two areas we have inferred. Meaning, we have two groups. The first group, which we'll contain, Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember, we'll head to this location." He handed the respective scroll to Spyro who took it. Then Volteer stepped forward and grabbed the other scroll from Cyril.

"The second group will contain, Kathryn, Kazren, Vera and Zayril. You four will head to the other location." I took the scroll and opened it. I recognized it as the map of Avalar. Warfang was there on the map, as well as other areas such as the Tall Plains, Dante's Freezer, Concurrent Skies and Munitions Forge. The Cheetah Village was also on the map, which was near the Twilight Forest, located at the bottom of The Mountain of Malefor.

Our destination, which was highlighted there was, The Mountain of Malefor.

"Okay…how do we stop Malefor then? If we were to meet him at the location?" asked Cynder.

"If my theory is correct, Malefor should be in near death status right now; meaning, he's very weak so he has to avoid fights. With this in mind, one, or should I say, 2 combined blasts of Convexity will inevitably kill him." said Ignitus.

_Wait…WHAT?_

"Convexity?" asked Me, Zayril, Vera and at the same time. Ignitus nodded.

"Yes. Convexity is the surefire way to kill him effectively." I stared blankly at him.

"But we can't use Convexity! No one in our group can kill him if we were to encounter him." explained Zayril.

"I can use Convexity." said a voice.

_What?_

All heads turned around to face the dragon who answered. All of us turned to face Kazren.

"I can use Convexity. I'm not lying. It's one of my powers." added Kazren. My jaw dropped at this point and I turned to Ignitus.

"I thought only Purple Dragons can use Convexity? How can he use it if he's not lying?" I reasoned. He smiled at us.

"No he's not lying. I was just about to tell you that. You seem to have forgotten where you have found Kazren." he said smiling warmly.

"Of course…" said Vera, seemingly getting the idea Ignitus was presenting.

"What is it Vera?" asked Ember. "How can Kazren have Convexity if he's not a purple dragon?" Vera smiled.

"It's simple. Who else here has Convexity other than Spyro?" asked Vera. Flame scratched his chin.

"Uh…Cynder does!" he answered.

"Oh yeah she does…" I said, completely forgetting about Cynder.

"And how did she get it?" asked Vera. Zayril snapped his claws.

"She got it from Dark Gems, right?" Ignitus nodded.

"Correct. Kazren here endured the same treatment as Cynder did. Except in his case, instead of getting four elements, he got one, which is Shadow, and the rest of the power was channeled to his Convexity Breath, making it more powerful." explained Ignitus.

"So, what you're saying is, Kazren has a more powerful Convexity than us?" asked Spyro curiously.

"Yes; his Convexity Breath is the equivalent of you and Cynder's Convexity Breath combined." Spyro nodded.

"Have you used it before Kazren?" asked Volteer. He shook his head.

"No. I haven't. But I do know how to access it; I just never found anything useful to use it on." explained Kazren.

"So…Team A and B? Do you have anymore questions?" asked Terrador.

"What about the Convexity problem?" Flame asked.

"We concluded that if you were to succeed in killing Malefor, Convexity would fix itself automatically, seeing as the only thing causing problems on it is Malefor himself." explained Cyril.

I looked at Zayril and he had a mixture of excitement and fear in his face. He was excited to go on this adventure and was scared at the same time. Of course, I as well; I didn't want to die. Like I said earlier, I'm too young to die.

"When do we leave?" asked Vera.

"Tomorrow." replied Cyril; teams A and B nodded, understanding the gravity of their mission.

"Well then, if you have no more questions, get some rest. You are going to need It." said Ignitus.

One by one, the 8 of us dragons, headed outside and into our respective rooms.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**As of this chapter, Doragon Eichi (Alex) is now officially part of the ~Backstage~.  
**

**This is _serious_. I _am _thinking of leaving STD archive and SFFAU...sorry guys...  
**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. **

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	16. Chapter I want your love!

**~Backstage~**

**Yxme passed down the hall and stopped as he saw Zayril's door ajar. Curious he peered inside and was surprised at what she saw. Alec and Zayril were in front of the computer, apparently busy at typing something. Not wanting to ruin the focus, he went downstairs.**

**===1st Floor===**

**Yxme: Hey guys, what are Alec and Zayril doing in front of the computer busy?**

**Shadow: They're doing something?**

**Mazden (Oxyphyr): Well, I think they're done now. *sees Alec go downstairs and head to the kitchen* Now it's time for me and Zayril to talk.**

**Nano: Talk about what?**

**Maz: About..._stuff_. *he then walked off, heading upstairs***

**Shadow turned to Alex.**

**Shadow: Any idea what he meant by _stuff_?**

**Alex: Nope. I'd rather not know.**

**Nano: Hey guys, have you noticed the chapter title?**

**Shadow: *looks down* Nice...I want to read it!**

**Yxme: I'm not sure about this chapter. I think I'll read it to be sure.  
**

**Alex: Disclaimers first you three!**

**Shadow and Nano: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alex: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 16

"I want your love!"

I wasn't able to get a good sleep last night. And I could tell Kazren as well. Of course, the gravity of our situation wasn't actually a good one wasn't it? Who wouldn't be afraid to try and take on Malefor? The Dark Master himself. He_ is_ the main boss and villain in the game. I hope I live through this…there are no saves…loads or extra lives…just one life. One life and once that's gone…it's over.

I don't want die…

That morning, I and Kazren had the usual morning routine and headed to the breakfast where we saw Vera and Zayril already there, chatting happily to each other.

"Sup?" I asked as I sat next to Vera. Zayril shrugged.

"The ceiling?" he answered. Kazren seemed baffled as I just chuckle in response.

"That's new." he smirked.

"Thank you." said Zayril. He scooted to the side as Kazren sat next to him.

"What time are we leaving?" asked Kazren.

"After breakfast; but we have to give the guardians a heads up before we do so." answered Vera. Kazren nodded.

"So…were heading to the Mountain of Malefor right?" I asked them. Kazren nodded.

"Yup." I raised a brow.

"What are we going to be doing their exactly?" asked Zayril.

"Well…will be checking around the area for Malefor of course. Look for signs of Dark Energy in the area, and if we don't find any, we head back to Warfang and wait for the second group." explained Vera. "And hope that they got Malefor."

All of us nodded subtly to what she had explained. But I could feel that each of us wanted the other group to get Malefor. We weren't actually experienced in combat were we? I doubt myself and even more for Zayril. I hope we don't get too injured in fights…

0 0 0 0 0

The breakfast was rather short as we didn't want to waste any time. It was best to get to Twilight Forest before nightfall. It was easier to navigate at day than night. The four us strode down the halls and arrived at the Guardians' Room where Vera knocked on the door. It swung open and this time Cyril was at the door.

"Cyril, we just came to say we're off now." answered Vera to his questioning glance. He nodded.

"Good luck, and be careful you four. Remember, you are heading into the Central Catacombs. That is best place to look if there are hints of Dark Energy around." answered Cyril. We all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where are Spyro and the others?" I asked him.

"They went ahead to their destination." replied Cyril. Zayril cocked his head to the side.

"Where were they headed anyway?" he asked.

"The Forgotten Temple." answered Cyril. Zayril nodded.

"Well, we'll leave now, c'mon you guys." said Vera walking away.

0 0 0 0 0

The flight was…you could say…_entertaining_….

The view was great from above. We passed by white puffy clouds that lazily moved in the calm and cooling wind. The green forest of forests swayed merrily below us as we passed over them. I looked to my left and roll my eyes. Zayril was flying at the side, his eyes darting everywhere, all the while singing songs that baffled Vera and Kazren. Kazren ignored the singing but Vera just looked at Zayril curiously.

"I want your love! Love, love, love, I want your love!" he sang. Vera chuckled.

"Who is that song dedicated to?" she asked curiously.

"It's for no one in particular." he said smiling at her.

"Oh…" she replied, somehow…disappointed?

_Wait…what?_

_I'll just let that slide_. I thought to myself.

"So Kathryn?" said Kazren over the current of winds. "Do you sing to; like your brother?" I shook my head. He cocked his head to the side.

"Really; are you sure? You must have a beautiful and soothing voice if you do sing." said Kazren raising a brow.

"Yeah, you should hear her sing!" encouraged Zayril. I glared at him in response.

"C'mon Kathryn; sing for us!" said Vera.

"I'm not a good singer and besides, I don't know any song." I said to them, trying my best to dim their interest down. Zayril scoffed.

"You should hear her at the bathroom! She sings her heart out!" chortled Zayril.

"Wow…I would love to hear your voice!" said Kazren smiling at me.

"C'mon sing for us!" said Vera.

"Well, okay then…" I then clear my throat and chose the right song to sing at the moment.

I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you

Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

"How was that?" I asked them. Vera and Kazren looked wide eyed whilst Zayril was just smiling at their expressions.

"_What_? Was I good; or bad? Guys! Talk to me!" I said to them, feeling slightly anxious as I waited for my verdict.

"That…was…amazing!" said Vera, completely in awe. Kazren smiled at me.

"I never knew you were a singer!" he said to me. I felt my face go red from the compliments I was getting.

"Thanks Kazren." I said to him, then looked away immediately to not let him see my face.

"You're welcome, it's true anyway. I'm not lying. You have a very nice voice." he complimented further. I subtly nod and smiled a bit smugly, proud that my first performance in front of a simple audience wasn't bad.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes of conversation and singing later, we arrive at our destination. Twilight Forest seemed better than I last remembered it in the game. The intertwined branches of trees that sported the green leafy leaves swayed lazily as a cool breeze of air that ventilated the area swept from above. All around us, different types of flowers danced, showcasing their colorful petals to the world and to us. It seemed like a very peaceful place, since it was…unless of course if you ignore the infamous Mountain of Malefor looming over it, then yeah, it's peaceful.

Looking up ahead, my breath was taken away by the sight that I saw. Mist formed at the bottom as the cold pristine blue gushing water rushed down and smacked the craggy rocks below. It was the majestic falls that was located in the area. It was beautiful. Such a wonderful part of nature; I wish I had my camera right now…

"Wow…" mumbled Zayril as he walked on the grassy meadow.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Kazren, smiling at our wowed expressions of awe.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life." I managed to blurt out, not removing my eyes from the sight.

"I could stare at it all day…" added Vera. Zayril turned to face her.

"I bet you could." he said to her. Vera turned to face him and smirked.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" she asked raising a brow. Zayril turned around, discreetly rolling his eyes.

"Nothing." he answered.

"So Kazren, have you been here before?" I asked him as we kept on walking, the ground crunching under our dragon weight.

"You could say that, I remember this place. Use to come here often…" he trailed.

I noticed the trail in his voice. He seemed to have stopped himself as at that point, he looked down, bowing his head in a sad manner. I wondered what it was that made him remember such a sad memory. But I think its best not to pry. It's not like we're close so we can share things like that…

Walking further whilst enjoying the scenery, we arrived at the base of the falls and flew up, skimming the water's surface. Mists of water sprayed on my face as we flew up, going upstream. My clothes got a little soaked but I didn't mind. It was a little hot anyway. I needed some cooling off.

I looked to my left and let out a chuckle as I saw Zayril get smacked in the face as a 'jumping' fish jumped out of the water and collided with him. This made him nearly crash into the water but Vera managed to grab his tail before he took an unplanned dip.

"Don't fly so low next time." advised Vera as she let go of Zayril's tail.

"I'll heed the advice." replied Zayril, pulling up, as we went higher and higher up the mountainous falls. Soon, we arrived at the mouth of the cave, signifying the entrance to the Mountain of Malefor. The rushing water echoed all over the walls and against the stalagmites and stalactites that jutted from the watery depths below and the cavernous ceiling.

"Guys, follow me!" yelled Kazren over the raging river.

"Okay!" replied Vera as she flew directly behind him. I and Zayril followed her motion and got behind as well.

Kazren banked to the right, missing a few stalactites as he avoided the obstacles and landed safely at the banks that were now forming at the side. We followed his course and landed as well, a few seconds later.

The air tasted different here. It was somehow a mixture of minerals and freshwater scent. It was neither repulsive nor intoxicating. The ground crunched under our feet as heavy dragon paws traveled over it. I looked up ahead and saw nothing but darkness. Where is a torch when you need one?

"Kazren, are you sure we're not going straight into a wall? It's too dark; I can't see a thing." said Vera, grabbing hold of Zayril's tail, making him yelp involuntarily, so that she wouldn't lose track of him. I let out a snicker at my brother's response, but I let him grab my tail as well, and me grabbing Kazren's.

"Don't worry. I have good eyesight. I can still see. Just don't let go of the tails." said Kazren. Zayril yelped again, eliciting apologize from Vera.

"Sorry; I'll try not doing that again." said Vera.

The four of us made our way down the dark, dank, wet and not to mention humid path, entering the catacombs. Before long, I could see a torch up ahead, signifying the entrance to the said catacombs.

"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Zayril, stepping into the light, his face, half illuminated from the dancing flame on the torches connected to the wall.

"The Central Chamber," Kazren grunted as he grabbed one of the torches from the side and used it as a movable light source. "Let's go." he said, leading the way into the dark cavernous halls of the Mountain of Malefor.

For some odd reason, at that point; Kazren reminded me, of the fearless and brave, Indiana Jones.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**For those of you who are concerned, I am _STAYING._ I am not leaving the archive anytime soon, or SFFAU on that matter.  
**

**I placed a 'Song Dialogue' in this chapter, feel free to guess the title of the song.**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. **

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	17. Chapter Campfire

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril was typing on his computer when he got hungry. Standing up, he headed downstairs to get something to eat. He passed by the Living Room where he saw most of the housemates were.**

**Zayril: Sup guys? **

**Yxme: Not much. *playing L4D 2 on the row of computers***

**Shadow: KARMA CHARGER! RUN! **

**Mazden: AH! TANK!**

**Alex: SHADOW'S EX WIFE IS HERE! (the spitter ROFLMAO)  
**

**Nano: Guys keep it down! *gets back to playing the Xbox 360***

**Zayril: That's odd...why are you playing alone, Nano?**

**Nano: It's not like I want to. I tried looking for Alec but I can't seem to find him.**

**Zayril: Really?**

**Nano: Yeah.**

**Zayril: Hm....*walks off to the kitchen***

**Zayril: Have you seen Alec sis?**

**Kathryn: No; come to think of it, I haven't seem him all day...**

**Zayril: That's odd...well, I have to go look for him, time for the disclaimers. You do it.**

**Kathryn: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 17

Campfire

The Catacombs looked so rundown. It seemed like it could collapse at any moment. The walls had humongous cracks and sometimes dust fell through the dark ceiling. There were portions of the floor that had a gaping hole that led to a dark abyss. I was careful, _very_ _careful_ to not slip. The entire Catacombs gave me the hibbyjibbies. It was scary in there. It was quiet. No sign of life. It was _too_ quiet.

Luckily though, we got to the Central Catacomb in no problem. The Central Catacomb itself was a gigantic open space that was just covered in darkness…except for the bottom floor which had lava in them that generated their own light. But after checking around, there was one thing we could all say.

Malefor…was not here. There were no traces of Dark Energy in the area. I couldn't actually say if we were lucky or not. I just hope for the best that Spyro does his job well…

0 0 0 0 0

Moments later, we were back at the mouth of the Catacombs, where the rushing river was right beside us again. Kazren placed the torch at the side, which was now nearing the end of its life. All of us let go of each others tail and let out sighs of relief as our mission, was now officially over.

"This was fun." said Vera walking to the side and washing her hands.

"Well, we didn't exactly do anything did we?" asked Zayril. Kazren chuckled.

"I guess we didn't." he answered.

"Time to head back home then?" I asked them. The four of them looked at each other and faced me.

"Yes." they all answered. I chuckled.

"Let's go then." I said to them and spread my dragon wings.

Making our way out was much easier than in, since we had a general direction to follow. The four of us made our way out of the Catacombs, following the river as a guide. I looked to the stalagmites at the side, the ones that had a flat surface. Those must have been the same ones where Hunter jumped to and fro at the beginning of DOTD. I smiled to myself as I imagined Kuval doing the same thing; his blue cloak _swishing_ behind him as he jumped feline like.

It must be awesome to be able to have stamina like that.

What am I thinking? Being able to fly is the best thing ever! Being able to soar to the sky, like a bird…like a plane…like a _birdplane_

In a matter of moments, the four of us exited the caverns, soaring to the sky which was now dark. The stars were out and it was quite evident that it was a cloudless night. The moon shined brightly above us as we landed at the now moonlit grounds of Twilight Forest. It looked completely different. It seemed even better in night than morning. The shadows cast by the trees gave it a sense of eeriness yet the peacefulness of the area countered that.

For some odd reason…it reminded me of one particular place; the fictional town of Bright Falls.

It seemed close enough. If only I had a flashlight and a revolver. That would completely complete the atmosphere.

"So…are we still going to head back tonight? Or spend the night here?" asked Vera as she looked at us. Kazren shrugged.

"Well, I'm tired anyway. And besides, it's late at night; we should rest here. I'll go out and hunt our food; you guys set up camp." he then walked off and headed inside the forest to begin hunting.

"How are we going to make fire? None of us is a fire element." asked Zayril. I let out a scoff and smacked it at the back of the head, making Vera looked at him surprised.

"And you tell me you're a boy scout? Sheesh…do I have to do everything here?" I asked rhetorically, a smirk forming on my lips. He rubbed the back of his sheepishly and looked at me.

"Sorry…I tend to forget survival training." he answered. Vera walked over to him and checked his head.

"What are we going to do then? To help?" asked Vera as she massaged Zayril's head. I crossed my arms and checked the list in my head.

"We're going to need tinder of course. Start by gathering small twigs and branches and easily combustible materials. Zayril, I want you to gather stones to make the campfire around. Got it?" I ordered. Zayril and Vera saluted, playing along.

"Yes ma'am." then the two scurried away, doing the assigned task.

0 0 0 0 0

"Are you sure you know how to work that?" asked Vera, looking at me curiously.

"Positive," I replied, scratching the two stones that resembled a natural flint. "I've done this before—SEE! Voila; Fire!" I exclaimed as the two stones collided, setting ablaze the tinder we had prepared in preparation for the campfire.

"YEY, FIRE! We have successfully made fire!" exclaimed Zayril and he immediately added fuel to the small campfire to turn it to a reasonable size.

Our status of glee was quickly diminished as we heard a rustle from the nearby bushes. We all quickly got in position as we prepared of what may come out…but it turned out we didn't have to. Coming out of the bushes, was Kazren, hefting two large, skinned, sheep.

"I see you guys made fire." he replied, putting the sheep down at the side.

"Yup; it's all because of Kathryn here!" commented Vera, patting me at the back. "She made us gather the equipment whilst she handled the fire itself." I let out a sheepish shrug.

"Nice job then." said Kazren sitting next to me. He handed me one of the sheep.

"Here you go," he handed the other to Zayril and Vera. "I couldn't hunt for all of us so…we'll have to share."

"Oh…okay then." I replied to him.

0 0 0 0 0

Eating raw food for me wasn't actually that bad when I actually ate it. It was kind of nice. I could actually savor the flavor as I chewed the mutton in my maw. Crunching and chewing, the juices escaped at the side, flowing down my taste buds, sending them to overdrive. It was one of the greatest things I have ever tasted.

After the scrumptiously delicious meal, I let out a silent burp, signaling the tank was full.

"Ah…that was nice." I said out loud, voicing my opinion on the tasty mutton that we have eaten.

"I concur." said Vera, throwing a bone to the side.

"I'm tired now…going to get some sleep. Night guys." said Zayril and he lay down at the side, snoring soundly in a few seconds.  
"Wow…fast sleeper isn't he?" asked Kazren.

"That's my brother for you." I replied to him, lying down on the grass floor we had that will serve us our bed for the night.

"I guess so." Kazren replied, lying down as well beside me. I looked to my left and saw Vera, positioning herself near Zayril who was now snoring faintly. I looked up above and let a sigh of relaxation.

The night sky was pure and utterly beautiful. The stars shined brightly as the moon glistened with its own light. It seemed like every star twinkled in there own bright way. It seemed like the perfect camping trip. Four people, friends no doubt, enjoying a relaxing campfire, situated in a clearing near the majestic waterfalls. All was quiet and only their breathing was the one that disrupted the sound of nature.

Everything was just soothing. In a matter of moments, I felt myself get lulled to sleep.

0 0 0 0 0

Morning dawn broke over the hills of the Mountain of Malefor and spilled into the forest grounds of Twilight Forest. The falls sparkled as the sunlight gleamed over them, making the crystal clear water visible once again to the eye. Eventually the sunlight crept to my face, burning it mildly, waking me from my slumber.

I shifted my body reflexively, evading the morning sun that greeted me. But in turn, I felt something different. I felt something warm, radiating in front of my face; as well as warm air, flowing behind my neck. My face wasn't the only thing warm; it turned out my whole body was warm; like I was wrapped in a blanket of sorts. I opened my eyes and I realized:

I was sleeping close to Kazren again. But this time, he had his wings draped over me, covering like a warm blanket to keep the cold away. I smiled as I gently remove his wings over me and shivered slightly as the cold chilly air greeted my body. Immediately, I wanted to savor the heat of his wing, but it was morning now.

It was the time to wake up.

With a sigh, I stood up, my bones, _cracking_ back into place. I inhaled, letting the chilly air enter my lungs, burning it a bit from the sudden change of temperature. I looked down and let out a smirk as I saw the sight before me. Zayril was still asleep as ever, snoring faintly which was a bit audible. But lying next to him was Vera; who in turn was snuggled up to him in a very close manner. The two looked so perfect for one another. I wondered if they even realized that.

I looked down and smiled. A pair of silver eyes greeted me as Kazren's eyelids opened up.

"Good morning!" I greeted him.

"Good morning to you too." he replied, his voice sounding husky. He stretched out his hand and I grabbed it, helping him stand up next to me.

Apparently the conversation between us woke Zayril and Vera up.

"Ugh…it's morning already?" asked Zayril, opening his eyes.

"Apparently it is…." said Vera, waking up as well.

"Good morning!" greeted Kazren to the two.

"Good morning to you too." replied Zayril, standing up, his back cracking.

"So…we're headed back to Warfang now right?" asked Vera.

"Yup; listen we should head back now. The Guardians must be worried about us." I said to them.

"Agreed." replied all of them to me.

"Let's go then!" I said, spreading my wings.

"Right behind you." said Kazren, opening his as well.

"Ladies first!" said Zayril, his blue wings fanning open.

"Well then, last one is a rotten dragon!" said Vera, jumping off and taking flight, getting a head start.

"See you later boys!" I said to them following after her.  
"Well, I will not be called a rotten dragon; sorry Kaz!" I hear Zayril say from behind me as I followed after Vera.

The morning air was good for our wings. The sun was shining brightly above us, making our scales glimmer in the morning sun. Vera was in the lead, flying beside her was Zayril, whom was now singing..._again_. I shook my head and look to my right. Kazren was flying beside me, his face containing the same expression as always; calm and controlled but at the same time free spirited and smiling.

"Do you think Spyro and others got Malefor?" I asked him.

"I hope so." he said, unsurely.

Yeah…we can only hope for the best.

**

* * *

ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. **

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	18. Chapter MD 101

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril was at the living room of their house. He was playing Skate 3 on the Xbox 360, along with Maz, Yxme and Alex when suddenly, the door opened. In entered Alec.**

**Zayril: Alec! Where have you been!**

**Alec: To the SFFAU Gift Store! **

**Maz: What did you buy?**

**Alec: This! *shows the T-shirt he was wearing. It was basically his logo that was requested from Viperwatcher.***

**Zayril: Hey! That's my design! They actually printed it!**

**Yxme: Wow! That's nice.**

**Alex: Can I have one Zayril?**

**Zayril: Sure thing Alex.**

**Before the gang could admire the T-shirt more, one of the doors open and Shadow stumbles out.**

**Shadow: Zayril! What the heck is that song that is playing at the bathroom?  
**

**Everyone pays attention and hears the song. The song had English lyrics but had a mixture of a different language. Zayril seemed to have understood the song.**

**Zayril: Oh that? That's "Bathroom Dance"! I love that song! *Nano walks down from the 2nd floor***

**Nano: "Bathroom Dance"? What song is that? Is that a parody or something?**

**Zayril: It is Nano. You know what, why don't you guys do the disclaimers.**

**The 6 of them: Uh...okay.  
**

**Shadow, Nano and DP: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Alec and Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alex: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

**Zayril: Thank you. Now let me enjoy the music!**

***starts dancing to the music; the 6 other housemates become backup dancers***

***Lyrics: chorus***

**Kagat ang labi! Namimilipit!**

**Sa sakit!**

**NAPAPA-BATHROOM DANCE**

**Nagkandarapa sa pagmamadali!**

**Ang tindi!**

**NAPAPA-BATHROOM DANCE**

**_OOOOH-OOH! O-O! O-O!_**

**_O-O-O!_**

**NAPAPA-BATHROOM DANCE**

**(x2)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

MD 101

The trip back home to Warfang wasn't that much long. We were entertained as always by Zayril's singing. It was like 'Karaoke in the Sky'! But all in all, what we did, felt like an outing of sorts. It was a mixture of outback trekking and camping basically. It was fun. But I did hope that Spyro and the others got Malefor. I don't know what to do if they didn't.

Let's just hope for the best.

In a matter off moments, Warfang was in our sights. Flying over head it, I could see that the city, even though in morning, it was already buzzing with activity. The streets were packed, filled with moles and dragons alike. The market was noisy as ever, as merchants sold, bought and traded their wares, like clothing, foods, armor and the like to passing by customers.

It was basically everyday routine.

Looking up ahead, the Dragon Temple was nearing. With a beat of our wings, our legs landed at the steps. The four of us made our way into the entrance of the Temple then down the marble halls. I immediately felt at home. This place _has_ grown on me. In a matter of moments, we were down the same hall, leading to the Guardians' Room.

This time, I was the one who knocked on the door.

It swung open, and the one who opened it was Volteer.

"Kathryn! Kazren! Zayril! Vera! You're back!" said Volteer in the usual fast tone.

"Yup we're back." replied Vera.

"What happened then?" asked Volteer.

"Well…we didn't find any source of Dark Energy at the Mountain of Malefor or any signs of Malefor himself." answered Zayril.

"How did Spyro and the others go? Did their missions was a success?" asked Kazren. Volteer shook his head and sighed.

"No; and technically, we haven't heard from them yet. They should have been back by yesterday. The Forgotten Temple is nearer than the Mountain of Malefor." answered Volteer.

"Should we go look for them?" asked Vera. Volteer shook his head.

"No; we are giving them one more day before we release a search party." he answered.

"Oh…okay then." answered Zayril.

Then as if on cue, I, Zayril's, Vera's and Kazren's stomach rumbled, making Volteer smirk.

"Go ahead. Head to the Dining Hall. You mustn't have had breakfast yet." said Volteer.

"Yeah…we kind of haven't yet." I replied embarrassed.

"Well, don't let me keep you." said Volteer.

The four of us nodded and headed to the Dining Hall to get some breakfast.

0 0 0 0 0

"I hope Spyro and the others are okay." said Vera as she drank her glass of water.

"Let's just hope that they're okay, okay?" suggested Kazren. Vera shrugged.

"Well, what are we going to do till then? We have a whole day ahead of us." said Zayril.

"Want to train, Zayril?" asked Kazren. I smiled and said,

"You should Zayril. You're not actually experienced in combat." He snorted and cocked his head.

"Like you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes; but at least I was trained by Terrador." I answered smartly. He scoffed and stood up.

"C'mon Kazren, let's go. Time to Man Up!" he said walking away. Kazren shook his head and stood up.

"See you ladies later." then he followed Zayril out.

The two of us watched with smiles as the two boys head out, obviously going to really train. I turned my head and saw Vera looking at me.

"What do you want to do?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm bored and feel the need to read something." she smiled.

"Library it is then!" I shook my head and stood up.

0 0 0 0 0

Normally, when I am bored, I usually chat with my friends using my computer, play videogames or just plainly read a novel. Since I didn't exactly have the first two options, I decided to go read up on at least Dragonic Literature. And _boy_ was I surprised at what I found.

Most of the literature there were very literature indeed. They had different genres, ranging from fictional adventures of Dragon Realms' Legends, such as Spyro himself and a few notable dragons that I've never heard of but must be very important. Along with adventure, they also had romance, horror, suspense and even thriller!

I looked to my left and saw Vera taking out a book and going to a corner and reading it. Normally, I wouldn't take note of this, but this case was different. It was by the way she was reading it; it seemed like she didn't want others to see her read it. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to ask what it was she was reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked her. She let out a surprised gasp, closed the book and hid it behind her.

"Nothing." she answered. I raised a brow.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." I said looking behind her to get a glimpse of the title of the book. She shook her head nervously and replied in the same manner.

"T-trust me; its nothing." she answered, grinning. I raised my eyebrow skeptically and nodded.

"Right…okay…" I said to her and turned around.

But of course, strike when your enemy is off guard.

As soon as I felt her relax, I quickly spun around and grabbed the book from her hands. She was too shock to even realize that the book was gone from her hands. I looked down and examined the book. Its title was: _M.D. 101_.

"M.D.?" I asked her. She let out a sigh and her face seemed to go red.

I smirked "Are you planning to become a Medical Doctor?" I asked. She shook her head, her face getting redder by the second.

"No. I am not planning to become a doctor. Why did you think of that?" asked Vera.

"Well, it said _M.D. 101_. MD means Medical Doctor right?" I asked. She chuckled and blushed.

"MD means, _Male Dragons_ in that book." she answered sheepishly.

"_Male Dragons 101_? Why are you rea—Of course…you like him don't you?" I asked her. Vera nodded slowly.

"Was it obvious?" she asked me.

"Well," I began. "Not really; I mean, I noticed that there was something there…" Vera sighed.

"So…my secrets out; I like your brother. There I said it." she confessed. I patted her at the back.

"Need some help?" I asked her.

_I love playing matchmaker_.

0 0 0 0 0

The following minutes were spent on the two of us, discussing the topic which is my brother. She had a lot of questions; mostly things that involved him; like what are his likes and dislikes. His favorite topics and what he was interested in. It was all mostly slum-book type questions. But when it came to do the mushy part…

"Has he…fallen in love before? Has he had a consort before?" she asked me.

0 0 0 0 0

**Author's Notes: **

To avoid confusion in the terms I'm using, here's a somewhat dictionary:

**Consort**: Is someone with whom you mate regularly. This can be a simple matter of mutual entertainment, or a compatibility test prior to bonding. AKA GIRLFRIEND

**Mate**: Is someone to whom you have committed your life because you love the person.

I hope this clears up a few questions you may have. On with the story…

0 0 0 0 0

Well, technically he _had_ one; back at the human world. But since we had no chance of going back…I guess it doesn't count anymore does it? And technically, this would be his _first_ close relationship with a dragoness so…it would be basically his first…

"Well… he _hasn't_ had one before. He's pretty much ripe for the picking!" I answered her. Vera smiled.

"First timer." she replied. I raised a brow.

"First time for you too?" I asked her. She nodded sheepishly.

"Well, don't worry. You two are perfect for each other." I encouraged her.

"Thanks Kathryn. You're the best." she answered happily.

"Just doing my job." I replied. She chuckled.

"Well, enough about me; how about you?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"You; found anyone…catching your eye." I felt my face go red.

"Uh…."

I immediately thought of all the males I have met. There was, Kazren, Kuval, Flame and Spyro. Obviously, two were taken, and one wasn't actually a dragon himself. That leaves Kazren…but I wasn't actually into relationships right now. I don't know why. But I guess I could answer that…

"I guess there's Kazren…but I think of him as a friend." I answered seriously. Vera smiled.

"Kathryn; how could you! The guy is obviously interested in you!" exclaimed Vera.

"What?"

"Yes he is. It's obvious. You two are perfect for each other!" she teased.

"No. I am not looking for relationships right now."  
"That what they_ all_ say." I scoffed

"Well, I have to go now. I'm going to take a bath." she said, standing up.

"See you later." I replied, waving goodbye to her.

0 0 0 0 0

By the time I exited the library, it was around 4:00 PM now and the sun was slowly beginning its descent; which was now beginning to show red and orange streaks in the sky. I stepped out at the balcony and sighed as I stared at the setting sun. It was beautiful. For a moment, all my troubles were gone; the trouble about Malefor; the trouble about the late arrival of Spyro and the others as I watched the sunset.

It was beautiful. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

It was Kazren; his face still the same as ever. But something was up; I couldn't put a claw on it. Something etched in his features seemed evident, yet unknowable.

"Beautiful afternoon isn't it?" he asked nonchalantly, walking up to me. I turned my head and faced the slowly setting sun.

"Yeah…it is…" I replied.

And at that moment, Vera's words echoed in my mind.

_Yes he is. It's obvious. You two are perfect for each other_

Before I could comprehend anything more, I heard Kazren call my name.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…busy later?"

"Busy as in?"

"Doing something…."

"Uh…no, I am not. What is it?"

"Well…," he began and he seemed to look uncomfortable. And I could swear I saw a faint trace of red in his cheeks.

"I was wondering… if you would like accompany me to eat out. I'll pay for the bill of course."

_By the Ancestors…_

Kazren…was asking me out…on a _date_…

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**So, as you can see, Kazren is asking Kathryn out on a date. And here's the good part about it: _you _get to decide what happens. That's right. I am looking for ideas that can be used for Kazren and Kathryn's date. If you want them to have a grand dinner, go ahead and suggest it. If you want them to go to a romantic park, suggest it! If you want them to have a _near_ first kiss moment, no one's stopping you! So my dear readers, you get to decide what happens, but I have one request. Please go easy on them and make the scenarios _realistic_ as much as possible. Please give a brief description of each scenario you give, like explaining what is supposed to happen.  
**

**About the song at the ~Backstage~. Whoever guesses the title of the song _correctly first_, gets a prize!**

**Hints:**

**1. It's a parody of a popular song.  
**

**2. If you know my song preferences, you can easily guess it.**

**3. The title of the song _rhymes_ with the ORIGINAL title of the song.  
**

**I am looking for the original SONG TITLE and the SINGER. Both answers have to be CORRECT for your eligibility for the prize to be valid.**

**Please put all your answers in your reviews!  
**

**

* * *

**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Dimitri Polenkov. **

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	19. Chapter Table for Two

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Hey guys! Wassup! Viperwatcher here! I'm just here to announce the winner of last chapter's question.**

**Yxme: Who is it?**

**Zayril: Shadow, if you please.**

**Shadow: *opens envelope* The winner is: **Master of Myths** for correctly guessing the song title. **

**The correct answer was: Bad Romance ~ Lady Gaga**

**Nano: As the prize, you get to make a cameo in this chapter.**

**Maz: What! I want to make a cameo to!**

**Zayril: We'll see...**

**Alex: Do we have anything left to say? *Alec raises his hand***

**Alec: In other news, as this ~Backstage~ was being made, this story had about 1782 Hits and 583 Visitors.  
**

**Zayril: Right you are Alec! Thank you for the support my dear readers. Time for the disclaimers!  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Alec and Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alex: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 19

Table for Two

I…was never really good with relationships. I never had…that special someone back in the Human World. I was never into the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I only had friends and best friends for that matter. I never actually experienced someone asking me out. So with Kazren's move…I didn't exactly know how to respond. I didn't want to say no, since a part of me wanted to…but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to tell him yes. I don't know why.

"So…what's your decision?" asked Kazren, his face showing signs of redness.

_Ah…what the heck!_

"Sure. I'm happy to accompany you." I answered, smilingly. His face lightened up; signs of embarrassment gone.

"Well then; we'll be leaving at 5:30; I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance, okay?" he asked me. I nodded, taking note of the time.

"See you later then." he replied, heading back inside. I let out a sigh as I contemplated on what just happened.

I couldn't believe my situation. Here I was; standing at the balcony outside, the sun beginning to set behind me; an engagement in a matter of minutes; no…make that a date in a matter of minutes.

And the best part is. I don't know a single thing about dating. I don't know how to dress; how to act and all that stuff. And what's more scarier is I don't know how Dragon Dates work. For all I know, it may involve a very…_odd _ritual. That I may not like. I shuddered at the thought.

Kathryn… you got yourself into this mess, you're going to get yourself out. Who knows, this may turn out to be a very… worthwhile experience. Dating may not be that bad really. Besides, Kazren seems really nice. He's not the type of person to do any funny stuff. And other than that he's smart, strong, funny, cute, handsome...

_OKAY…_I'll just pretend I never said that…

Well anyways, I hope this date thing works...I mean, what could possibly go wrong? With _you guys_ by my side, I'm sure nothing will. _You guys_ act like some sort of good luck charm. I hope it doesn't wear out. I'm going to need it.

With my train of thought finally concluded, I headed inside the Temple, going to prepare for my first Dragon Date.

0 0 0 0 0

Time passed a little bit too quickly for me. Before I knew it, it was 5:20 already. And I barely did anything! I did, however, showered and got myself a new set of clothes that'll look decent for our date. I wore the usual black leggings all female wore, but this time I wore a faded red tunic to change things up a bit. I had washed my scales thoroughly when I showered, which made them now glimmer and shine. My claws received the same treatment as well, getting filed to perfection as best as I can. I looked outside and noted that the sun had completely faded now and the stars were out, twinkling brightly against the black backdrop.

After checking myself one last time at the mirror, I headed outside the bathroom, strapping my pouch of gold to the side. I must have done a good job at cleaning myself since I noticed almost all heads turn to me. Mostly male dragons I passed by. I could feel their eyes as they stared at my dragon figure as I passed by them, paying no heed. I wasn't going to be late for my appointment.

Turning down the halls, I saw a familiar figure. Standing in front of the Guardians' Room Door, talking to Cyril, was my cheetah blue-wearing cape friend, Kuval.

"Hey Kuval!" I greeted him as I passed by. Cyril finished talking with him and went inside, allowing him to turn to me.

"Hey Kath; going somewhere?" he asked, eyeing me from my clothes.

"Yeah; I have an appointment." I answered. He raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"With whom?" he asked. I smiled.

"Kazren." His mouth opened, in a shocked manner.

"Seriously!" I nodded in reply.

"He asked me out." I said to him. He chuckled and approached me.

"Well, have a great night Kathryn." he said, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled at him.

"You to Kuval." I replied before the two of us parted, heading down opposite halls.

0 0 0 0 0

It was beautiful outside. The moon was shining brightly down, basking the Temple Entrance in its moonlight moonshine. The stars were twinkling next to it, gleaming against the night backdrop. It was a cloudless night. The view was breathtaking. I took a deep breath, inhaling the night fresh air. It was soothing.

I turned my head when I heard a sound. A figure walked towards me, his features slowly being illuminated by the little source of light. He had cleaned himself quite well. He was still wearing the usual pants, but this time he wore a blue vest. His scales were shimmering at the night and he walked nonchalantly towards me.

"Kathryn! Were you early? I hope I didn't keep you waiting." he asked as he came up to me. I shook my head.

"No, I just arrived." I answered. He nodded in acknowledgment and stood next to me.

"Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded in reply.

"Okay then, let us enjoy this wonderful night." he said and the two of walked down the steps of the Temple, heading down to the streets of Warfang.

0 0 0 0 0

The streets of Warfang looked wonderful. Maybe it was because this was my first time seeing the city at night, at street level. I don't know. The torches that stood at the side illuminated our path, making our shadows elongated as they were cast on the brick walls of the building. I and Kazren chatted as he headed to our destination. It turned out that our "date" was simple. We were going to eat out, and then go to an area, he didn't tell me where, it was a secret surprise, stay there for a while, and then head back to the Temple.

Our destination for eating out was a restaurant.

And the said restaurant was coming into view.

It looked like a typical restaurant; with the dining tables outside and the kitchen inside. The area was illuminated with torches, at the four sides, and candlelight at the middle of the tables. There were already other people there, anthro dragons ranging from what looked like merchants and businessmen to families and couples who were dining out. It looked quaint for some reason. I don't know why. It just did.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the "entrance" which was in front of the Maitre d. The Maitre d was wearing black silk pants and regal robes to go along with it.

"Good evening you two. Welcome to the Warfang Dragon Café. I am assuming you are the only ones going to eat?" asked the anthro Maitre d dragon.

"Yes. Table for two." replied Kazren and then the Maitre d nodded, and we followed him to our table.

Passing by tables filled with happy customers, we arrived at our own, which was a two-seater table, with a candle at the middle. Kazren, like a gentleman, help me get seated before he seated himself. The Maitre d gave us the menu, which was a scroll, and left us to decide.

The menu itself was nice, and quite unique. But the food was even more.

Written in ink, the foods were listed down; next to it were their prices. And dang, it actually looked cheap. The place looked elegant but the food was cheap. Kazren chose well.

"Anything yet?" he asked me. I scratched my chin.  
"Hmm…it's hard to decide." I replied. He chuckled.

"You should try the Lamb Ribs. It is delicious." he suggested.

"Have you tasted it before?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes. Home made." he replied.

"I see," I commented back. "I'll take your word for it then."

On cue, the waiter arrived. He was wearing the same pants as the Maitre D, except he was wearing a black vest with a clean white undershirt. Taking out a piece of parchment, he took out his feather pen and greeted us.

"Good evening you two. I am Jonah, your waiter for tonight," he smiled politely at us. "Have you decided yet on what to eat?" Kazren gave me a glance and I nodded in return. Turning back he answered, "Yes; we have."

0 0 0 0 0

The meal was enjoyable. Kazren was right; it _was_ delicious. The meaty goodness of the lamb had a colorful flavor to the taste buds. It was basically _tasty_. The dinner itself was nice. Having numerous dinners with Kazren before, this somehow…felt different. I didn't know what it was…but it was there; just…intangible. As our elegant "date" continued, we gradually conversed.

"So Kathryn," I looked up to the sound of his voice. "What were you doing earlier; before I came to you?" I shifted the meat in my place before I answered.

"I was enjoying the scenery; it was beautiful." I answered. He smiled, not diverting his eyes from me.

"Sure was." I faced him again and stared.

"Kazren, I have a question." He cocked his head.

"Go ahead."

I scratched my chin before continuing. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but then again, you wouldn't know until you try right?

"Can you tell me about yourself? You know your history. I don't really don't know you that well." I asked him. He crossed his hands on the table before he let out an answer.

"Where do I start…Well, you know me, I am Kazren. The dragon you have rescued from the control of the Dark Gems, back at one of the caverns." he answered. "But I'm guessing you want to know more than that? My history?" I nodded mutely. His expression changed to somber "I am very sorry to tell you. I cannot remember my history anymore." I cocked my head to the side.

"Why? The Dark Gems?"

He nodded sadly. "I can barely my history…I do remember though, a few things."

"Like what?" He smiled.

"My name; a few important people." I chuckled.

"Sorry; forgot about that." I mentally smacked myself for my ignorance. He chuckled softly. He smirked.

"Don't be angry at yourself. It's not your fault." he replied. I cocked my head to the side, as an interesting thought came to my mind.

"Kazren?"

"Hm?"

"How do you do that?" He leaned in on the table, his silver eyes still directed towards me.

"Do what?" I blinked involuntarily at his action but nevertheless continued.

"_That_. You seem to know what I am thinking most of the time. How do you do that?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered flatly. "I guess it's because…you're easy to understand." He was smiling playfully at me. I raised a brow.

"Oh really?" He nodded.

And before we could continue conversing, Jonah, our waiter, walked up to us.

"Is everything in order? Do you two need anything else?" he asked. Kazren shook his head.

"We're good Jonah. We'll like to get the bill now." Jonah nodded his head.

"Yes sir." he then walked off.

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Oxyphyr**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	20. Chapter Relationship Upgrade

**~Backstage~**

**Shadow passed by down the hall and noticed that Zayril's door was ajar. Curious, he peeked in and saw that the Alec and Zayril, particularly Zayril, were _uber_ busy in front of the computer, typing, clicking, editing, submitting and organizing away.**

**Shadow: What are they doing?**

**Curious, he went downstairs to ask the other housemates of what he was doing.**

**Shadow: Hey guys, any idea to what Alec and Zayril are doing.**

**Nano: Not a clue. *answers then returns back to playing COD 4 MW2 on the PC***

**Yxme: Nope-OH COME ON! *he yells in frustration as his character fails to do a 360 Flip on Skate 3 on the Xbox360***

**Alex: You're doing it wrong! Here let me show you. *grabs the controller and _flicks _it correctly***

**Shadow: How about you Maz?**

**Maz: Well, he told me earlier. Zayril just made a DevART account and his busy transferring his 'artworks' (logos) there along with his Fics (Spyro Fics). Alec on the other hand made an SFFAU Group there and together, they're organizing it.**

**Shadow: Thanks for answering the question. Time for the disclaimers!  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Yxme: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alex: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 20

Relationship Upgrade

After the meal was paid and we headed out, I suddenly felt nervous. I guess because, now was the time for the real date to begin per se. This was where the fireworks come out. I watched a few movies about romance in my time back at the Human World. I know how this works. We have a beautiful dinner, which was in my opinion: romantic. Afterwards, we head out and head to a romantic spot the male has planned.

And that's where it practically ends. I honestly do _not_ want to know what happens next.

Seriously, do I and Kazren really look that good together?

Well, now that I think about it…we do. And from the way dragons were looking at us, it strengthened the point. I noted that some smiled whilst others nodded in an approving way. It made me even more nervous. It seemed that everyone _wanted_ us to be together. I turned my head and looked as Kazren as he walked casually beside me, his scales, facial features and physique, coming in and out of view from the lack of constant light.

Kazren was a nice guy, I do admit that. I have respect for him and I know he respects me as well. A gentleman in nature, he is a guy you'd normally enjoy chatting with. Even though he tried to kill me back at the caves, he apologized for it in a decent manner. Comparing me to him, he has more desirable qualities than I do. Now that I think about it, I don't even know why of all the dragonesses, he chose me as the dragoness he goes out with. I'm not that beautiful. I don't even have busty bust to show off to males. I'm not sure if I'm even that attractive.

Maybe there's something else…Maybe there was another reason why he chose me.

0 0 0 0 0

"We're we headed this time?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Someplace good." I raised an eyebrow.

"And where is that?" He chuckled.

"It'll ruin the surprise. Now come on, enough questions. Just follow me." he answered opening his wings. He stretched out his paw and I politely take hold of it. Together, we took off to the night sky.

It was beautiful up there. Not only was it because it was cloudless. But it was also because the city scenery looked wonderful. The dragon city glowed warmly below us as we flew to our secret destination. The wind was calm and the night was silent, only broken by the continuous flap of our wings as Kazren guided me to wherever it was he wanted to take me. Judging from the smile on his face, he was enjoying his time. And I couldn't believe it; I was smiling along with him. We were both elated in ways I didn't understand.

After a few of minutes of flying, we made it to the boundary of the city and flew over the city walls. It seemed that our secret destination was located at the_ outskirts_ of the city. But I was wrong. It wasn't. It was just _outside_ the city walls. Before I knew it, Kazren was lowering his altitude and I followed suit. The next thing I knew, my feet were firmly on the ground again.

It wasn't a hill exactly, but a small cliff face, the flat top covered in fresh lush grass and tall monstrous trees. The drop from the edge wasn't dangerous for a dragon, not that that really mattered to us anyway. It had a clear view of the city and the hustle and bustle surrounding it. We walked on the warm grass, feeling myself get slightly tickled as we did so.

"What do you think?" he asked me as he seated himself on the grass below our feet. I smiled and joined him, sitting close.

"It's nice. Not what I expected." I replied to him. He chuckled and flop his back on the grass, making him face up on the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked me as he looked up.

I lied down next to him and stared at the heavens above us. The stars seemed clearer here. I could actually manage to make human constellations from my point of view. Overall, the vista was breathtaking.

"Yup…it is." I replied absentmindedly as I was trying to take it all in.

He shifted next to me and sat upright. I could tell that he was surveying the city from the distance. As he did so, questions welled up inside me that I planned to be quelled.

"Kaz?" I asked him.

"Hm?"

"How did you come upon this place?" He smiled at me before answering.

"I saw it earlier this day, whilst we were flying overhead." I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." he commented.

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea to ask; it may sound rude or might just be offensive for him, but the curiosity was just too much. Mustering all the courage within me, I opened my muzzle and asked.

"Why did you go out with me?"

I must have caught him of guard since he blinked in response. It took him a moment to reply since I must have broken his composure quite well. But when he did, I noticed another expression in his face; nervousness with a tinge of embarrassment and a dash of his face glowing red.

"It's because…uh…I wanted to spend sometime with _you_." he answered sheepishly. I raised a brow.

"Really; is that why really wanted to go out with me?" He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I guess…and before you ask, I also wanted to spend some time with _you _as well." I replied.

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my muzzle. But then again, it was nice to have him as company; even better than my brother. As the words sank in, I immediately noticed a bodily response from him. His face got redder but he seemed to have relaxed a bit. I guess that was a good thing.

"You know Kath, theirs more to that." he replied, bowing his head.

"Hm?" I asked, not understanding what he was implying.

"The reason…why I went out with you…" he replied.

"Is because?" I asked, turning to face him.

He looked up and turned his head to face me. There I saw his face bear an expression I've seen before. It was at the time when we were in bed…

**=FLASHBACK= **

**Time Frame: Chapter 12 Unnerving Truth**

We were like that until I realized something. I could see in his eyes that he seemed to be debating on something, but what? It was like he wanted to do something in particular but was refraining from it. I studied his face and his expression was completely saying this.

**=END OF FLASHBACK= **

"Is because…you look just like her." he replied, his voice turning into a whisper at the very end of the sentence that forced me to strain my ears to hear them clearly.

"_Her_? What do you mean? Who is '_he_r'?" I asked curiously. Kazren closed his eyes and replied somberly.

"My consort."

My eyes widened as the word sank into me. Everything fell into place now. It all made sense now. The reason why he did things the way he did.

**=FLASHBACK= **

**Time Frame: Chapter 8 Full House**

As the final threads of life was cut from me, and I felt my mind slowly die from the lack of air, something odd happened. I felt the grip on my throat, _loosen_. It was as if something came over him. Something…that made him realize what he was doing. This action was the one that inevitably saved me from certain death.

**=END OF FLASHBACK= **

The reason why he didn't kill me was because he couldn't do it. I reminded him of one of the most important people in his life. His conscience was the one that stopped him from killing me. I can't believe it.

**=FLASHBACK= **

**Time Frame: Chapter 16 "I want your love…"**

"So Kazren, have you been here before?" I asked him as we kept on walking, the ground crunching under our dragon weight.

"You could say that, I remember this place. Use to come here often…" he trailed.

I noticed the trail in his voice. He seemed to have stopped himself as at that point, he looked down, bowing his head in a sad manner. I wondered what it was that made him remember such a sad memory. But I think its best not to pry. It's not like we're close so we can share things like that…

**=END OF FLASHBACK= **

Twilight Forest must have been a special place for the two of them. It must have made him remember memories about his consort. Which I am assuming is now dead. He smiled meekly at me as flashbacks flashed right before my eyes; revealing the meaning behind them.

But my train of thought was derailed when he spoke.

"And the other reason why I went out with you…is not because you reminded me of her. But it's because…I have fallen for you." he replied, looking me in the eye, all embarrassment gone.

And at that point, I don't know what came over me, but I felt my heart beat faster than ever; my face go redder as the confession of love sank in.

He had just confessed his love for me. I don't know what to say….or do I?

I'm not quite sure about this. I do…now that I think about it…has been harboring subconscious thoughts about him. But I placed it at the back of my mind, meant to be forgotten in time. But now though, it would seem that Kazren's confession was the key to unlock it. That _back_ of my mind was now fighting back and releasing emotions I never knew I could experience. At that brief moment, my mind flashed an image of us together. As a couple; walking side by side, holding paws and even our tails coiled together. I blushed at the thought. I guess Vera _was _right.

_We _do_ look good together_…

I mentally sighed as my thoughts concluded and formed the conclusion. I've been denying this to myself through all this time. Maybe it was because I was a human by soul and not a dragon.

Thoughts of incompatibility must have been the ones saying the words and not me purely. Well…I'm guessing it's time to dispel those thoughts. I looked at him and saw that he seemed to be waiting for a response. A response to what he had said. Mustering all my courage I opened my maw and began to say the words I never imagined I would be saying in my entire life.

"Kaz…"

"Yes?" he replied, not breaking his contact from me.

I felt my face go red as a tomato and my heart beat faster; making me feel like it would burst out of my chest. A lump formed on my throat but I took care of it in one big gulp.

"I…love you too." I answered, looking him in the eye.

He smiled at me happily and, to my utter shock and surprise, closed the gap between us and kissed me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:  
**

**I did make a DevART account. It's called: Rovas117**

**Feel free to visit it! If you have a DevART account, please leave a comment!**

**Anyways, regarding the SFFAU group on DevART: For those who have a DevART account please visit it! The links to both my account and the SFFAU Group is on my FF profile page!  
**

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Oxyphyr**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	21. Chapter Armory

**~Backstage~**

**Alex passed by down the hall and noticed that Zayril's door was ajar. Curious, he peeked in and saw that Zayril was laying his head on the desk, apparently asleep. This behavior was _odd_. Normally, he'd be up and about typing. Not sleeping. Zayril wasn't the type of guy to sleep. Something was up. Wanting to know what it was, Alex made his way down to the living room.**

**Alex: Hey guys! Is there something wrong with Zayril? *Nano, who was playing with the Xbox 360, paused the game***

**Nano: Something's wrong with him?**

**Alex told the guys what he saw at Zayril's room.**

**Yxme: He's been like that the entire half of the day.**

**Maz: What? That's not like him.**

**Alec: Yeah...do you guys know what's wrong with him?**

**Shadow: I think I know what's wrong with him.**

**The 5 other: What?**

**Shadow: I think we should say the disclaimers first before I say it.  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Yxme and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alex: And in his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**The 5 other: Spill.**

**Shadow: I think it's because of the fact that I called him "_A sad depressed ball that has a happy mask on_._" _And maybe also because the fact that the Dragon Forums are dead. He really wanted it to succeed. **

**The 5 other: _Depressed ball_? _Happy mask_?**

**Shadow: Yeah; bad analogy isn't it?**

**Alex: Analogy for what?**

**Shadow: His behavior. His _broken_. With no signs of repair and clear possible fixes.  
**

**Their conversation stopped when all off a sudden they heard a loud _thump_ and a scream that came from upstairs.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Armory

This kiss that I was now currently sharing with Kazren was actually my first kiss. I cannot believe that my first kiss came from an anthro dragon. But then again, who would expect me to become a dragon? Being my first kiss and all, it was actually quite nice. Kazren didn't push me hard nor forced his tongue on me like French kissing. He just kissed me in a tender, soothing manner.

Before I knew it, our lips had parted, leaving me blushing deep red and heart pounding in my chest. He stared at me deeply with those silver eyes and I could tell that he really did love me. I felt myself drown and forced myself to blink to come back to reality. He smiled as he noticed it.

"Maybe we should head back now Kath; you're getting sleepy." he suggested to me. I chuckled and replied.

"Okay." He stood up and held out his hand for me. I graciously took it and in a matter of moments, the two of us, holding hands, were flying back to Warfang. The date officially ended with my first kiss. Along with a relationship upgrade I never expected.

0 0 0 0 0

Landing at the flight of steps leading to the entrance of the Temple, we were surprised to find someone waiting for us there.

"HEY!" yelled Vera as she waved her hands in the air to get our attention. The two of us immediately broke our hold from each others hands as we got near her.

"What is it Vera?" asked Kazren, in his usual tone of voice.

"You guys are what it's about. If you took another hour longer to arrive here, we would have been sent out to go find you two!" scolded Vera.

"Sorry; I'm guessing we forgot about time." I replied to her nonchalantly. I caught a glimpse of Vera raising a brow but immediately lowered it as she turned to Kazren.

"Kazren, the Guardians told me to tell you to report to them as soon as you got back. Wanted to tell you something I guess." she replied. Kazren nodded.

"Will do; see you ladies later." he said and walked off.

"Bye Kazren!" I commented as he headed inside the Temple ahead of us.

And with that, I let out a yawn I seemed to have been stifling. Beside me, Vera's lips shifted into a smirk as she followed me inside the Temple. As soon as we were in, the silence got broken.

"So….what happened?" she asked, all giddy. I had to let out a chuckle before I answer her question.

"What do you think?" I counter asked. Her face grew curious but she urged me on.

"Come on tell me!" I sighed as I kept walking in a steady pace. I decided that it was best that news of us being together was kept under wraps for now.

"Well, we had a great time. Nice dinner; took me out to a nice spot. Great date overall." I summarized the date to her. Her eyes lit up and she seemed to have brightened up even more.

"That's so great Kath!" she exclaimed, beaming at me.

"I know." I replied tiredly as I opened the door to my room.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." said Vera and she pulled me in and gave me a friendly hug.

"Night!" she said to me.

I replied back. "Goodnight to you as well."

I stepped into our darkroom and walked towards the dresser. Pulling out some casual clothes, I put them on, in exchange for my current clothes. By then, the excitement, tiredness, sleepy-ness. Everything came crashing down on me, making me tired as heck. Before I knew it, my body swayed and crashed down my comfortable bed. In a matter of minutes, I found myself asleep, tired of the day's activities.

0 0 0 0 0

Day broke. The sun was slowly creeping up the hill, its warm ray of light racing down the forest and into the city, hitting the Temple dead on. Its bright sunshine yellow rays invaded our room and illuminated it, destroying the darkness. I felt my face burn a bit as the direct contact began heating it up. I shifted from my night's slumber but was inhibited, as my head came into contact with another mass; a body.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at a familiar pair of silver eyes.

Kazren.

"Good morning." he replied, his voice sounding husky. He leaned down on me and kissed me on the forehead. I felt my cheeks go red a bit from the contact but nevertheless, I enjoyed the feeling.

"Good morning to you too." I replied back at him. He smiled down at me and nuzzled me with his muzzle, making me feel his warmth seep over my skin. I let out a soft giggle as his muzzle tickled me a little.

"Want to eat some breakfast?" he asked me. I grinned at him.

"Only if you want to." I replied to him.

He smiled and uncoiled himself from me and together, we headed out, going to eat some breakfast to begin the day. I couldn't believe my scenario right now. Here I was, walking beside him, _holding hands_. That is _BOOTLEG_. I never imagined any relationship of mine would turn to consort level over one night. But I'm guessing I was proved wrong. Besides…somehow…this felt right for me. I enjoyed the contact of his hand on mine and I could feel he liked it as well. Too bad though. We weren't exactly legitimate yet. I wonder how my brother would react to me and Kazren being _together._

Entering the Dining Hall, I casually break my hold of him and we grabbed our breakfasts together. I could see at one of the far corners of the room, someone waving at us. It was Vera. Making our way towards her, I could see that Zayril was eating along with her. He smiled at me as I sat in front of him, Vera to my left and Kazren at Zayril's right side.

"Good morning." greeted Vera to me as I began eating my toast.

"Good morning to you too." I replied to her.

"So Kazren…I heard that the Guardians talked to you last night. What was that all about?" Zayril asked curiously. Kazren took a sip of water before he answered the said question. It wasn't an answer most of us were expecting.

"It's about a new mission." he replied seriously.

At that point, all off our heads turned to him in sync, wanting to know more.

"A new mission?" asked Vera, shocked and excited both at the same time.

"Yup; and it's a special one." I cocked my head to the side.

"How is it special?" He laid down the spoon and fork from his paws and crossed it on his chest.

"It concerns Team A."

**=FLASHBACK= **

**Time Frame: Chapter 15 Briefing**

"The plan is simple. First, we have to locate Malefor, which isn't that much easy or hard. We have these two maps," he took out two respective scrolls. "It contains the location of one area that is likely to be where he is. There are two areas we have inferred. Meaning, we have two groups. The first group, which we'll contain, Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember, we'll head to this location." He handed the respective scroll to Spyro who took it. Then Volteer stepped forward and grabbed the other scroll from Cyril.

**=END OF FLASHBACK= **

Oh right…Team A…Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember. They haven't gotten back yet from the Forgotten Temple. And it's been over a day now.

**=FLASHBACK= **

**Time Frame: Chapter 18 MD 101**

"How did Spyro and the others go? Did their missions was a success?" asked Kazren. Volteer shook his head and sighed.

"No; and technically, we haven't heard from them yet. They should have been back by yesterday. The Forgotten Temple is nearer than the Mountain of Malefor." answered Volteer.

"Should we go look for them?" asked Vera. Volteer shook his head.

"No; we are giving them one more day before we release a search party." he answered.

"Oh…okay then." answered Zayril.

**=END OF FLASHBACK= **

"Team A. Spyro's team, right?" asked Zayril for clarification.

"Yup; it's been settled. The Guardians are sending us to look for them, starting at the Forgotten Temple." answered Kazren.

"Really?" asked Vera. Kazren nodded.

"And since we're not sure what we're up against, we're going in heavy." I raised an eyebrow.

"Heavy?" Zayril chuckled.

"It means armored up." said Zayril and Kazren both at the same time. They both looked at each and laughed together in sync.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Vera after the two boys had calmed down.

"Preferably after breakfast." answered Kazren. Zayril clapped his paws.

"Good then!" he exclaimed. "I finally get to experience what it's like to wear armor." he said happily.

"Well, dream come true then Z." said Vera, punching him playfully at the shoulder.

0 0 0 0 0

Moments later, I found myself standing in one of the rooms I never expected I'd find myself in. I was in the armory. There were different sorts of colored helmets, bracers and what I recognized were tail guards, adorned on the walls. There were also chest plates and leg guards that were piled neatly at the corner, their colors matching their armor counterpart. All were shining clearly, noticeably maintained even though not used often. Rust and oil were amidst the air, giving the room the signature armory smell. I grabbed one of the red helmets at the side and examined it. I could feel every distinct marking on it as I ran my paw all over it.

I wasn't alone at the armory; with me were Vera, Kazren and Zayril, who was out at the other shelves, trying on the other armors. Vera was examining a tail brace that was now on her tail in front of the mirror.

"Does this tail brace make me look fat?" she asked sheepishly. Kazren chuckled as he placed a bracer on his right hand.

"No, it doesn't." he answered back, smirking a bit. I shook my head as I placed the armor I was holding onto my head. It fit snugly and I walked over to the mirror to see what it looked like.

"Hmm…not bad; I'm going to take this one." I replied walking away from the mirror and was on the hunt for some bracers.

But before we could do so, all of us snapped our heads to the side as the sound of clunking metal echoed in the room. Coming out of the corner, was Zayril, in blue armor; armored with a pair of bracers and a tail guard. His helmet was tucked on his right arm.

"Guys! I just want to say something!" he exclaimed as he walked over to us.

"What?" asked all of us in sync; our attention pointed to him.

"I just want to say, this armor," he indicated the armor he was wearing. "It makes me feel so _freaking_ cool! _DANG!_"

All of us burst out laughing from what he had said. In a few moments, he joined in as well. After managing to get over it, Vera was the first to speak.

"It kind of does." she complimented him.

"Why thank you." replied Zayril.

Afterwards, all of us returned to our hunt to find our desired armor.

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Oxyphyr**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	22. Chapter The Forgotten Temple

**~Backstage~**

**The 6 housemates ran up the stairs and saw Kathryn standing in front of Zayril's room, looking shock as ever.**

**Shadow: What happened!*Kathryn looked at him and pointed inside the room.***

**The 6 peered inside and saw Zayril, standing up, rubbing his head.**

**Nano: What happened? **

**Zayril: I fell asleep and drifted to the side. Flopped down the desk.**

**Maz: And you screamed because? *he asked turning to Kathryn***

**Kathryn: I was taken by surprise.**

**Yxme: Well, at least nothing bad happened.**

**Alex: Yeah, it could've been worse.**

**Alec: A lot much worse.**

**Zayril: What are you guys talking about? I think it's time you say the disclaimers.  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Yxme, Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 22

The Forgotten Temple

Wearing armor was definitely a new experience for me. It was kind of heavy but light at the same time. It gave me somehow a sense of power when I saw how formidable I looked from the mirror reflection. I guess being in armor does give you a sense of power. A little disadvantage though; it's a little heavy, even though you are just wearing a helmet, a pair of bracers and a tail guard.

"So…how far is the Forgotten Temple?" asked Zayril as we flew over the walls of Warfang.

"Not that far," replied Kazren beating his wings. "It's just a few hours flight from here."

I let out a groan. "Oh great…a few hours of singing." Vera chuckled.

"It's not that bad. Zayril's not a bad singer; he's actually good." I let out a snort and gave her a look.

"Well at least someone likes me!" said Zayril smiling playfully to Vera.

"We all like you Zayril, don't worry." said Kazren, smirking at him. He chuckled.

"Thanks Kaz." he replied at him.

The flight to our destination wasn't that much long. It was actually kind of short in my opinion. Passing over a few rolling hills, our scenery changed into a more forested forest area, where the color green dominated everything. I couldn't even see the land below us since it was covered with green leafy trees. Looking up ahead, I could see a temple like building forming in the distance.

"Is that the Forgotten Temple?" I asked as it was coming into view.

"Yup." answered Kazren.

"Why is it called 'Forgotten Temple'?" asked Zayril curiously.

"It's because it used to be an important Temple back then. I don't know what made it important though, I forgot." answered Vera. Kazren chuckled.

"It's important because it's a very sacred Temple. It's actually one of the few Temples that act as the Gateway to Convexity." answered Kazren.

"Sacred? That doesn't look sacred. It looks so rundown. It looks like it's going to collapse at any minute." said Zayril as he looked at the Temple which was now fast approaching.

Zayril _was _right. It _did_ look rundown. The Temple was obviously abandoned due to the lack of life. Wherever I looked, everything I could see was covered with plants. The walls; the floor; heck, the entire building was overtaken by plants. Landing at the grassy surface, we arrived at the entrance of the Forgotten Temple. Up close, I could see that some sections of the Temple _had _collapsed. There were some rubble and big rocks scattered all over the area, no doubt were already covered with plants.

There were some holes at the side building that allowed you to get a glimpse of the interior, which gave evidences that the Temple was rundown. But there seemed to be something wrong. It was quiet.

_Too quiet_.

It was like the _eerie_ quiet.

"Guys, is it me or does this place seem…what's the word I am looking for—dead?" asked Zayril, looking around cautiously.

"It's _supposed _to be dead, Z." assured Vera.

"No…you're not alone Zayril. This is not normal." said Kazren scratching his chin.

"You know what guys, maybe we should hurry up. You know, sweep the area for signs of Team A and then leave as fast as possible." I suggested to them. I wasn't afraid to admit it. This place gave me the creeps.

"I agree with you on that one. Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way." said Vera.

"Okay then. I and Kathryn will check inside the Temple. Zayril and Vera, you two check the outside. Got it?" Zayril and Vera nodded.

"Got it; we meet back here in case we find something." said Zayril. "C'mon Vera." Vera gave us good luck and followed Zayril off into the woods.

0 0 0 0 0

The insides of the Temple were odd. For one thing, I was expecting plant life to be all over, but not this. In front of me stretched long halls that served as the halls of the Temple, but one thing stood out. There were no signs of plants in the area. It was barren. It was totally contradictory to the overall appearance of the Temple. The outside was bountiful of plant life and made the Temple look like it was overrun but the inside was barren. That didn't seem right; and also the fact that the interior of the Temple felt a bit cold.

"You noticed?" asked Kazren as he surveyed the room. I nodded in reply.

"It's odd. It looks like the plants seem to not be able to grow inside. It's like someone's stopping them." I remarked as we walked down the barren, silent hall.

The two of us examined each and every room we found, in search of any signs that Team A was here; so far…

There was _none_.

"Anything yet?" called out Kazren from the room next door. I was currently in a room that remarkably resembled the room that had contained the Pool of Visions. In the middle of the room, was a bowl like fixture that held the water; but in this case, there was none.

"No! Nothing yet!" I replied back.

This was beginning to get hopeless. No signs of anything. I hope Zayril and Vera had better luck than us. I hope they'd found someth—

*_Thump*_

*_Thump*_

"Huh?" I let out when I heard the odd sound. It sounded like someone was running, there feet making the _thump_ sound on the hard, cold stone floor. I'm not sure. I could be wrong though. The sound reverberated through the walls and hit my ear drums. At that brief moment, I somehow got the chills and a slight dread of fear for the unknown came to my head. Instinctively, I called out to Kazren.

"Kaz! Did you hear that?" For a moment, I stood there, listening to the silent and dead air, waiting for the voice of my consort to break the deafening silence. But it seemed to have never come.

"Kazren!" I frantically called out for him. My feet carried me out of the room in a brisk pace and immediately entered the room next door. It was a large room, which had a gaping hole that showed the blue sky as the ceiling; rays of light entered the area, illuminating it in a yellow basks of light. Turning my head around, I looked for signs of my black scaled dragon consort.

"Kazren! Where are you!" I yelled out, my voice reverberating and echoing throughout the entire ghostly Temple. Kneeling down, I looked at the stone floor and noted the disturbance in the dust patterns. He was definitely here. But where he was now, I did not know. Trying my best not to panic, I followed the tracks he had left behind.

But before I could, sheer cold fear traveled through my spine. I heard it again.

*_Thump*_

*_Thump*_

Adrenaline coursed through my body. It must have been the fear acting. I wanted to know what had happened to Kazren but I had to ensure my safety first. Spreading my wings, I immediately flew out of the room, and into the open sky, using the hole on the ceiling as a means of escape. I leveled out once I got to a decent height and braved myself to look down.

The Temple looked like swiss-cheese from above. The holes on the roof served as somewhat windows to the interior of the run down Temple. I don't know what happened to Kazren or what the heck those sounds were, but I promised myself I was going to find out. But first, I had to check on the others. Kazren's disappearance made me feel scared for Vera and Zayril, who were out and about, unaware of the happenings that had transpired inside the Temple. I hope I wasn't too late.

0 0 0 0 0

With a beat of my wings, I landed at the entrance of the Forgotten Temple. Adrenaline was coursing through my body, which great helpfully, as it managed to dull the pain of my abrupt landing on the hard ground. I didn't have time for a soft landing. I had to move fast. Straining my vocal chords, I yelled to the forest in front of me.

"VERA! ZAYRIL!" Internally, I feared for the worst. I didn't know what to do if Vera and Zayril were to be gone. Our leader, Kazren, was gone already; I hope that _thing_ didn't get them yet. I spun around in a heartbeat at the sound of footsteps. Putting up a brave face, I readied my element just in case something hostile came out of the bushes. Luckily though, no violence was needed.

Vera came out of the forest to my utter relief. But the look on her face made me even more scared. She looked panicked, distraught and fear was etched into her face. She ran towards me and hugged me fiercely, tears dripping down her dragon face. She was sobbing, really hard.

"Calm down. Calm down, Vera," I comforted her, letting her cry on my shoulder as I patted her at the back. "What happened?" She stopped crying, and looked at me with her puffy eyes.

"I don't know Kath. It all happened like a blur. I was looking around at the side and for a moment, I separated with Zayril. I know for a fact he was just over at the side of the bushes, but then, I heard it. I heard distinct sounding splashes and for some reason I got scared. I immediately went out to look for him, but then…he was _gone_. Zayril disappeared. I tried looking for him, but…I heard the sounds again. It was horrible. I was so scared."

She cried bucket of tears on my shoulder, and sobbed hard. I couldn't blame her. Even I was scared. I don't even know what was stopping me from breaking down. Maybe it was the inner me that was holding me together, I don't know. But I sure know it's not because of my bravery. I was scared stiff right now, and I don't know why.

And at that point, everything went from bad to worse.

*_Thump*_

*_Thump*_

The two of us jumped when we heard the footsteps again. Everything inside me told me to quickly book it out of the Temple and head back to Warfang. But my fear for my brother and my consort overshadowed that. I wasn't going to move a budge, even though I didn't like it.

Vera trembled with fear as she heard the footsteps. Her head darted around, left and right, trying to find the source. I copied her action, and both of us scanned the area surrounding us, trying to find who or what was causing those sounds.

But it turned out we never did.

I don't know what happened but all of a sudden my vision went black; and with it, my consciousness. Before I knew it, I felt my body tumble to the grassy floor, Vera tumbling beside me, before I completely lost consciousness and everything faded out.

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Oxyphyr**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	23. Chapter Your move

**~Backstage~**

**Yxme passed down the halls of the house and saw that Shadow's door to his room was ajar. Curious, he peered in and saw the dragon typing away at his laptop, a determined look on his face. Shaking his head, he moved on and peered into Zayril's room where he saw Zayril and Alec busy typing on the desktop computer.**

**Yxme: Why is everybody so busy? *he asked himself as he went down to the 1st floor***

**Arriving at the Living Room, he saw Mazden playing with Nano at the PC, a classic FPS game: Counter Strike 1.6**

**Maz: Go go go!**

**Nano: Affirmative!**

**Maz: Fire in the hole!  
**

**Alex on the other hand was playing Skate 3 on the Xbox 360.**

**Alex: Booya!**

**Yxme: Hey guys! Will you stop for a minute!**

**The 3 stop playing their games.**

**The 3: What is it Yxme?**

**Yxme: Time for the disclaimers!  
**

** Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Yxme:**** Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alex: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"…Your move."

My head throbbed in pain as I felt myself get disoriented but return to consciousness. I opened my eyes and feel the world spinning around me. But it eventually stopped; stopping the nauseous as well, that was building up inside me. Thank goodness. I didn't want to puke here; wherever 'here' was. I sat up and blinked, trying to make my vision clear.

My vision cleared and I was surprised to find where I was. Wait…let me correct that, where _we_ were. That's right. Lying on the ground beside me were the others; Zayril, Vera, Kazren; and to my utter surprise, the whole members of Team A: Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame. But Team A looked roughed up. Their clothing was torn at some places, making them look like they were wearing rags. And as if on cue, they all groaned, signaling their return to consciousness. As they waked, I looked around and wondered where we were. We woke up in a large room that faintly resembled one of the rooms in the Forgotten Temple.

There was a door to the side and a window that opened up to…nothing. The window seemed to open up to nothing but a blank space that was colored…purple. It was the Convexity color…; come to think of it, this room was emitting some sort Convexity like energy. I don't know how I know this… I just…feel it. And everything seemed to have a shade of...purple? I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks or not, but I swear everything looked a bit purple-ish. I couldn't help but think of an old movie I used to watch when I was little.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I heard Zayril say.

"_Ugh_…where are we…? Zayril?" mumbled Ember as she stared at Zayril who was equally staring back.

"FOUND THEM!" exclaimed Vera as she looked at Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame, who looked back, completely dazed.

Kazren snapped his head around and was shocked to find Team A, but nevertheless was relieved, that their mission: was a success. Now though, we had to focus on getting out of…_here_…whatever this place is.

Zayril stood and helped Flame up as well. "How did you guys end up here?"

Flame tapped his skull. "I can't remember. Do you Ember?" he asked, turning to the dazed pink dragoness.

"Not a clue Flame," she replied as she was helped up by Vera. "Thanks Vera."

"No problem," said Vera and she walked up to Cynder next. Stretching out her paws, she grabbed Cynder's paws and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…a little bit dizzy though." she replied, standing to her to feet. She grabbed her head and rubbed it to signify her point.

Kazren approached Spyro and helped him up. "Thanks Kaz—where the _heck_ are we?" asked Spyro looking around. Zayril let out a hearty laugh, laughing at Spyro's reaction, but I knew he was equally baffled on where we were.

That was when I forced myself to carefully scrutinize the area and lay down the clues. An atmosphere that emits Convexity like energy…the purple shade in the area…this couldn't be Convexity since…this was different. Completely different…what is this place exactly? I mentally scanned and went through all Spyro games that I have played, even including the old series which was, Spyro the Dragon. Scanning through hundreds of possible locations…one stood out from among them, but I couldn't remember the name.

Cynder scowled as she looked around the odd room. "Any ideas on to where we are?"

"I have one," said Zayril, raising his paw. "But it doesn't seem to make sense if it were."

Kazren raised an eyebrow. "Why? Why wouldn't it make any sense?"

"It's because of what you said. You said this place was the Gate to Convexity right?" asked Zayril curiously.

"Yah…I did. What are you getting at?" asked Kazren. Zayril scratched his chin before answering.

"I think we're at the—"I cut him off as the name that escaped me, popped up.

"Shadow Realms." Everyone snapped their heads to me as I blurted out the answer.

"Yeah…that." said Zayril looking at me. Beside me, Flame snapped his claws.

"Shadow Realms…I've read it somewhere before…what does the Shadow Realms do again?" he asked completely baffled.

Vera shook her head in reply but answered the question. "The Shadow Realms AKA Spirit Realms, according to the book I read back then, acts as the place where all the dead/spirits beings go. It is connected to Convexity and Convexity acts as the _entrance _and _exit_ to the Shadow Realms." Ember crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"I thought you can only get into the Shadow Realms if you have a Shadow Stone." Everyone looked at her and she hastily replied, "_WHAT_! I read books to you know."

I chuckled in response and said, "Don't worry. We're just a little bit surprised, that's all." she scoffed but nevertheless smiled.

"Maybe if you have the Shadow Element, the Shadow Stone is no longer necessary." said Spyro in response.

"That could work. So…how are we going to get out of here? We got what we came for; find Team A. Now we need to head back." said Kazren, going serious.

"Well, there's the door at the side. Let's start walking." I replied stretching a bit.

But we never did.

*_Thump*_

*_Thump*_

We all heard _it _again and at that brief moment, I somehow got the chills and a slight dread of fear for the unknown came to my head. My heart rate spiked as I looked at the others who had the same expressions on their faces. Fear was clearly evident. Fear was creeping up at us again and we didn't know what was causing it.

Then…the door at the side slid open.

We all heard a sinister laugh that sent chills down our spine. That's when we saw him. A large sinister...purple anthro dragon walked through the door wearing a black cloak that was worn like a cape, giving him a dark appearance; underneath it was that he was wearing a regal looking blue royal vest, and silk made jeans. His body was buff; like one of those biker dudes. His face carried a smile that had a mixture of smugness but with maliciousness added in. My eyes widened as I realized who it was. The other purple dragon in the room was Spyro. And there were only two purple dragons. Then that means… The dragon in front of us…was none other than…

The Ex-Dark Master, Malefor.

Beside Malefor was the one who were making the fear sending sounds. Walking beside him was two…animal like creatures. It somehow gave me the faint image of a Predator but it looked a bit more…menacing. Its hide was shadow black, and I swear I could see faint wisps of smoke emitting from it, making it seem like it was made of gas; and its eyes were darker than blood red. Its head darted left and right, sniffing the air for its supposed prey. When its head turned to us, I swear, I could feel my body lock up from the sudden rush of…fear. I don't know what I felt. What I do now is that I involuntarily shudder as the familiar tingling feeling of fear seeped and creep up my scales, going to my spine.

My train of thought was broken as a snarl became audible through the room. I looked up ahead and saw Malefor smiling smugly; his 'creatures' sitting beside him, waiting for their master's command; Spyro was the one who had snarled, but I also could hear a faint snarl from Cynder as well.

Malefor smirked, his smugness still visible and spoke, "What? No friendly greeting?" he asked in a mocking manner. "Not happy to see your old friend alive and well?" Spyro snarled and he spoke through clench teeth.

"You're no friend of ours Malefor!" he snapped at him. Malefor cocked his head to the side, seemingly unfazed by the hostility of Spyro.

Malefor grinned. Changing his expression, making himself look a bit innocent, he spoke, "Aw…we could've been the best buds, you and me Spyro, along with Cynder over here." he gazed at Cynder who gave him a dark glance.

"Go to hell Malefor!" shouted Cynder angrily.

She was quite obviously not happy to see the guy alive. Her tone of voice surprised as all. Even Flame and Ember jumped a bit from the loudness and the sheer fierceness of Cynder's voice. She was _pissed_ off; _big time_.

Malefor just chuckled and I felt myself go cold when he turned to _us_. A sinister smile formed on his lips. "I see you brought friends." But before he could continue, Kazren cut him off.

"Enough talk Malefor; at least entertain us on how you lived." he replied, no hint of fear in his voice. He chuckled, sending a chill down my spine again.

"It seems you are…mistaken…Kazren is it not?" he asked, not losing the calm disposition he was portraying. We weren't surprised by the fact that he knew our names. Now was not the time to figure it out. We had other pressing issues at hand.

This time, Flame gathered his guts and activated his vocal chords. "What do you mean?"

Malefor crossed his hand and raised his chin up. "I am not alive, per se."

Vera raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_What_?" Malefor smiled.

"Do you not know where we are?" he asked, opening his hands up and waved them at a displaying manner.

"We're at the Shadow or Spirit Realms." answered Ember. Malefor nodded accordingly.

"Right you are Ember," he replied in a false approving tone. "We're currently in the Shadow Realms; where spirits of the dead roam free; where Convexity acts as the Gateway that separates the living from the dead. This…is the Spirit or Shadow Realms whichever you prefer. It is where I, Malefor, the spirit of the now deceased Dark Master, currently reside."

"So you're…technically…dead?" asked Zayril. Malefor nodded in response.

"Yes I am Zayril," he replied. "But with the aid of my powers. I will not be any longer. Convexity is breaking. And I will soon have my _revenge_." he replied giving us, specifically Spyro a menacing glare.

"Not if we can help it!" shouted Spyro, going into an attack stance. Malefor crossed his arms and placed his head in one of his paws.

"I seem to be outnumbered…let me fix that." He said and snapped his fingers.

And at that moment, a slight gush of wind blew by us, carrying a black mist into the room, clustering to Malefor's side. My eyes widened, as right before my eyes, five extra 'creatures' formed right out of thin air. Malefor smirked at our surprised expressions.

"Amazing things aren't they? These little critters are called Fear Hounds. Due to their mysterious habitat, they have the elemental ability, Shadow, which grants them passage to the Shadow Realms to and fro." said Malefor, introducing the Fear Hounds to us.

"So those were the things that attacked us…" I said, coming to realization.

"Dead on Kathryn; Fear Hounds are non violent by nature, but a simple…_push_…and they will do your bidding however you please." said Malefor with a malicious grin. "Coming from the name, they also have a slight elemental ability of Fear; thus, the reason why they are rarely encountered. In layman's terms, a dragon gets a sudden fear of the unknown, which forces him/her to divert their path from the path of a Fear Hound. Their Fear element is mostly used as a protection precaution, not an offensive tactic though." explained Malefor.

"Enough talk! Die Malefor!" shouted Spyro, bending his knees, preparing to charge at him. Malefor grinned evilly and snapped his paws one more time. A bright flash surrounded the room and I suddenly felt a tight feeling around my right wrist.

"Let's even the odds even more." said Malefor as he cracked his knuckles. I let out a gasp as I looked at my right wrist. Wrapped around it, was elastic like green rope that was tied to Kazren's left wrist. The rope reminded me of the rope used to chain Spyro and Cynder at DOTD. Several gasps echoed across the room as well, and I was surprised at the appearance of the others. Zayril was tied to Vera, only his was that they were tied by the feet. The rope connected from Zayril's left foot to Vera's right foot. Flame and Ember as well, only they were tied from the waist. Lastly, Spyro and Cynder were tied together, by the neck, like at DOTD.

"That's better. Now…"

Malefor crouched down and positioned himself to a fighting stance. The Hell Hounds next to him crouched as well and barred their teeth at us, snarling.

"…Your move."

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**I would like to give a shoutout to Alec the Dark Angel. Thanks man, without you, this chapter update wouldn't be possible! Especially your idea of the Shadow Realms, from Spyro Shadow Legacy. Dang...you're a life saver.  
**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(T) by Oxyphyr**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	24. Chapter The Fight

**~Backstage~**

**Alec was walking down the halls of the house when he passed by Zayril's room; the door was ajar and he peeked in. He saw Zayril busy with what seemed like a schoolbag. He was packing what seemed like brand new books in them, along with some brand new notebooks. Not wanting to disturb the guy, he went downstairs.**

**Shadow was busy typing on the desktop; Alex was next to him and was playing L4D 2 on the computer with Nano. Maz was playing with the Xbox360 with Alex. Yxme was reading a book.  
**

**Alec: Hey guys! What's Zayril doing with his schoolbag?**

**Yxme: You didn't know?**

**Shadow stops typing, along with everyone else stopping with their activities.**

**Shadow: What _is_ Zayril doing anyway?**

**Yxme: He's preparing for school.**

**The 5: _SCHOOL!_**

**Nano: It's the start of summer? How the heck does he have school? He doesn't go to summer school either.**

**Yxme: Not where he lives though.**

**Maz: What are you saying?**

**Yxme: His from a different country remember?**

**Alec: Zayril's from the Philippines. (stated in my profile)**

**Alex: He's from the Philippines, so what?**

**Yxme: Being in the Philippines, he has a different time zone. And since it's a different country, they have different cultures. **

**Shadow: Okay...**

**Yxme: Having different cultures, they also have a different schedule for month of classes and their months of summer.**

**Shadow: So...while we spend summer, he has to go to school?**

**Yxme nodded.**

**The 5: That sucks.**

**Alec: When's his start of classes? *Zayril walks down the stairs and approaches the group***

**Zayril: June 7 2010, our time (it's currently June 4 2010 as I am making this ~Backstage~). And on that day, I will become an official 4th Year High School student. A graduating student by the end of the school semester...graduating to college.**

**The 6: Wow...**

**Shadow: I'm older than him, but his academically older. **

**Zayril: Right you are. Anyways, time for the disclaimers!**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Yxme, Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 24

The Fight

Even though I was trained on how to fight, I never really had any on the field training. I was only trained how to do stuff; never how to actually use them in combat. I guess I was just about to get my first _real_ fight. I could feel the tension in the room thicken as both parties readied themselves to fight Malefor and his Hell Hounds. With our restrictions, such as the rope tied to my wrist, this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Or is it?

Who knows, we may be able use this to our advantage. But I hope we manage to survive long enough to do so. Putting up a brave front, I flexed my claws and bent my knees, displaying myself in the dragon fighting stance. Malefor smiled and for a brief moment, everything seemed to be in a stand still. My heart beat in my chest frantically, pumping adrenaline to my body, heightening my senses. I could feel my alertness rise and power surge through me. Now I was ready…ready for a fight.

And a hard fight it was.

At the given signal, Malefor's Hell Hounds ran at us, their maws hanging open, teeth bared and were snarling. They were in it for the kill. No survivors. Everyone moved in what seemed like slow motion. I could see to my left Flame, making a fireball in his maw and firing it at the oncoming targets. It soared through the air and hit a Hell Hound, making it yelp in pain but not waiver due to sheer determination to please its master. I was snapped out of my thinking when a Hell Hound pounced on me. At that moment, everything went in slow motion. I could see the Hell Hound coming down the air, its teeth barred, aim for my neck. It was going to be an instant kill. Dodging came to mind but I seemed to be transfixed in place. Fear locking my feet. My mind yelled at me to move but my feet seem to have gone numb, making the action to move void. Just when the Hell Hound was a few feet from me…

A foot kicked it out of its path, sending it flying to the wall. ((SPARTA KICK LMAO)) It collided with the stone wall, sending a sound wave of _bone crushing_ frequency and a painful yelp. The Hell Hound collapsed to the ground and dissipated, its figure disappearing into thin air, leaving nothing but wisps of faint black smoke. Dang…that kick was _energized_. And energized it was. I looked at the foot and saw that it was emitting faint wisps of black smoke, meaning, it was being powered with the help of the Shadow Element. I looked at the owner of the energized legs and saw Kazren grinning at me, smugly. I was about to say something when he placed his paws at my shoulders and said, "GET DOWN!"

I immediately obliged and felt a rush off wind from my back. A Hell Hound just missed my head by _inches_. It traveled over our heads and I suddenly felt the elastic rope on my wrist tighten, as Kazren uppercut-ed the Hell Hound with his left arm. The Hell Hound yelped in pain as it was sent flying to the ceiling, smacking it, and landing down to the ground with a _thud_.

"You okay?" asked Kazren, turning to look at me. I smiled at him sheepishly and stood up, looking around. Zayril and Vera seemed to be having an easier time even though they were tied by their feet. Zayril had molded a knife like icicle and was stabbing the Hell Hound if it ever came near. Vera on the other hand was on defense, making a small stone wall to deflect Hell Hounds that were pouncing on them. Flame and Ember on the other hand were like dancing. Since they were tied to the waist, they had to move in sync in order to utilize the rope effectively. Flame had to perform lifts whilst Ember used her feet to kick the Hell Hounds rushing up at them. My train of thought was derailed when Kazren patted me at the shoulder.

"Come on! We have to help Spyro and Cynder!" he instructed me. I nodded my head vigorously and ran with him, heading towards Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder were busy dealing with Malefor. And I could tell you, it was dang hectic to watch. Elemental powers were flying everywhere making it dangerous to approach the fighting, let alone watch it. Spyro and Cynder were equally matched with Malefor. The two moved with grace and fluidity as they evaded every attack Malefor threw at them. And the same goes for Malefor himself. Even though he was big, he was pretty agile. He dodged Fire, Ice, Earth and Electric blasts left and right, bending his body in ways I never expected. He was quite nimble! But with this realization, I came to realize.

_How the heck are we going to beat this guy!_

My mind went overdrive and I had to mentally smack myself for my ignorance. I totally forgot. It was already mentioned before.

**=FLASHBACK= **

**Time Frame: Chapter 15 Briefing**

"Okay…how do we stop Malefor then? If we were to meet him at the location?" asked Cynder.

"If my theory is correct, Malefor should be in near death status right now; meaning, he's very weak so he has to avoid fights. With this in mind, one, or should I say, 2 combined blasts of Convexity will inevitably kill him." said Ignitus.

**=END OF FLASHBACK= **

I turned to Kazren and saw the look of determination in his face and realized what he was planning. He was planning on joining with them, but was rethinking it because of me. He didn't want to endanger me. I was too important for him to lose. Too bad…I was going to be reckless. I placed a paw on his shoulder and nodded. He stared at me, as if asking me to change my mind, but eventually nodded. It was time to kick some butt.

"We have to wear him out right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yup; we have to in order for the Convexity Blast to count." I nodded my head vigorously and shuddered; I mentally prepared myself for a fight.

Running up to the fighting group, I summoned all my elemental powers and unleash an Earth Blast. The rocky boulder flew through the air and hit Malefor dead on at the head; smashing to smithereens in the process. That was going to definitely leave a mark. He turned around, and I saw that he was _pissed_. His nostrils were flared and he gave me a threatening glare. I equally glare back.

Kazren ran beside me and reared up. Opening his maw, he unleashed a torrent of shadow fire that accompanied Spyro's dragonfire that combined, making a lethal firewall that engulfed Malefor completely. I had to shield my eyes to protect them from the intense build up of heat that was before us. The temperature eventually died down and my jaw dropped at the sight before me. Malefor was standing before us, his clothes not bearing a single evidence of being singed, a smug smirk on his face.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted us.

This set me off and eventually made my anger bubble, fueling the rage that no doubt energized my element ten times over. Summoning all the element power within me, I channeled them to my limbs, something I learned by myself, and used them to make it rock hard. Kazren did the same and his limbs were now emitting faint wisps of smoke, no doubt energized by his Shadow Element. Together, we ran up to Malefor and punched him in a mirror like fashion, Kazren's left arm combined with my right arm.

Malefor grunted, the force of our combined efforts sending him flying to the wall, leaving a crater like indentation. The ropes on our body then disappeared, making us able to freely move again. That attack must've taken its toll on Malefor. I panted a bit, feeling the beads of sweat drop from my face as the attack took its toll on my body. I looked to my left and saw Spyro and Cynder charging up, the signature Convexity orb forming in their maw. I mentally sighed as it was finally going to be over.

But apparently, it had just begun.

Malefor stood up from the rubble and nonchalantly brushed of some dust from his clothing. Cracking his bones, he smirked as he saw Spyro and Cynder, aiming their Convexity orbs at him. With a grunt, he jumped up and did what seemed like a Ground Smash on the floor. The resulting shockwave made the stone floor jerk upwards, its direction heading straight to Spyro and Cynder who were to busy to evade it. The floor beneath them jerked upward, destroying the Convexity orbs in their mouths and sending them smacking upwards into the ceiling and back down again.

I and Kazren on the other hand managed to dodge the Ground Smash effectively, by jumping to the side; I to the left and Kazren to the right. I grimaced in pain as I landed on some hard rubble but disregarded it. Pain wasn't the main issue right now. Standing up, I let out a loud gasp as I saw Malefor standing right in front of me. I didn't know he could move that fast. Before I could do anything, he grabbed me by the neck and began choking me, a sinister smile on his face. I tried to pry his strong arms off my throat but was failing badly. I stared at his face with sheer determination, and tried with all my might to remove his paws. I didn't want to die.

But it seemed that I didn't have any choice in the matter.

My eyes were beginning to cloud and fade to black as the lack of air suffocated me. At that brief moment, I felt as if he was doing something else. I felt an odd tingling sensation on my neck. Then…my body went rigid. I felt as if I was loosing control. Images of chaos, violence and destruction began flashing in my head. I wanted it to stop. It was too much. The pain; the suffering; I wanted it all to end. The images were too much. And at that point, I felt a different voice speak in my head. It was _his_ voice; Malefor's voice.

"_**Surrender yourself to you're new Master**_**."**

_No!_ I mentally screamed at the voice.

He was trying to corrupt me…and was winning. Mili-seconds ticked by and I felt the threads of conscience got cut from me. Moral conducts dissipated and were left with nothing but the bad ones. I began having thoughts of nothing more than murder. Murder my friends and torture the others. It was exhilarating; the thrill of controlling the world; everyone bowing down to you and accepting their roles as mere servants. It was the best thing ever. I never knew being so evil was this _fun_.

Then as it quickly as the thoughts came, it dissipated even faster.

Before I knew it, I felt my body _crumble_ to the ground as the hold on my neck disappeared. I coughed and gasped for air as my senses came back to me. The first that came back was my hearing. And what I did hear was what I did not like.

"KAZREN!" I heard what seemed like Vera's voice over the indistinct babble of sounds.

"Someone help Kathryn! We'll deal with Malefor." I heard another, which belonged to Flame. At his instructions, I could hear two pairs of legs rush towards me and I felt the respective dragons kneel down.

"Kathryn! Kathryn!" I heard my brother called me. "Open your eyes!"

I reluctantly open it and I saw him; in blurred images, Zayril and Vera, looking down at me.

"You're alive thank goodness!" yelled Vera, pulling me into a hug. I felt my body ache a she pressed me into a hug and I saw my brother let out a sigh of relief.

"Ugh…what happened? Where's Mal—"I was cut off as an audible grunt echoed, a mass flew across the room, something wet sprayed on my face and a loud _thud_ as the mass crashed into the wall and crumbled into a heap.

I reluctantly wipe the liquid of my face and gasp as I stared at it.

It was thick. It was sticky. It was red. It was blood. ((Recognize this line?))

I looked at the crumpled heap at the side and placed a paw on my muzzle as I gasped. The wall was splashed with his blood, still dripping wet and was clearly fresh. My mind went blank as I saw my consort, there, laid limply; lifeless. Not moving a single muscle.

Kazren was laid on the wall, his back resting on it. He was bloodied up and roughed up. His shirt was torn into pieces, revealing his well toned muscles underneath, painted with his own red blood. That was seeping from the deep gash that looked like a hole from where I was, right above his heart. Whoever had struck him had miraculously missed his heart by inches. Immediately, Flame and Ember came to his side.

"GAH!" yelled a voice from the side and I turned my head.

I caught a glimpse of Malefor just in time as two Convexity orbs hit him, each belonging to Spyro and Cynder respectively. It hit him square on, and sent him flying into the wall. There was a bone crushing thud as the wall cracked, leaving another crater like indentation. He then vaporized into nothing, his body dissipating into thin air as his _spirit_ died.

The Dark Master, Malefor, has now _officially_ passed on.

At that moment, everything went into chaos.

The room began shaking, like there was an earthquake.

The walls seem to crack; along with the floor and the ceiling; then…

Everything….exploded…

There was bright light…

Then I passed out.

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(M) by Oxyphyr**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	25. Chapter Karma Shift

**~Backstage~**

**Everyone was doing their own thing at the living room when all of a sudden Zayril busted in, dragging Shadow behind me.**

**Yxme: What's going on?**

**Alex: OH MA GIRSH! He...**

**Zayril nodded.**

**Nano: Can someone please explain to us what's going on!**

**Alec: Why are you so happy Alex?**

**Shadow: It's because of a bet...**

**Maz: Bet? What bet?**

**Zayril: It was a bet I struck up with Shadow. You see, I bet with him, that if he weren't able to update TDW (The Dracovic War) in under 2 days, he will declare me as a _purely awesome_ individual. And vice versa if he managed to pull it off.**

**Alex: He didn't pull it off. He didn't pull it off. ****He didn't pull it off.**

**Zayril: **_**He didn't pull it off.**_

**The 5: OH MA GIRSH!**

**Shadow sighs and everyone quiets down. Shadow: _I lost fair and square and I admit that Zayril is purely awesome._**

**Zayril: Time for the disclaimers!**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Yxme, Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**EXTRA DISCLAIMERS.**

**Shadow's statement wasn't made up or modified of any sort. I asked it from him himself of what he'll say if I won. And he told me that.  
**

* * *

Chapter 25

Karma Shift

My dreams were plagued with the oddest mixture of everything. I was standing alone in a white room that seemed to span to infinite proportions. There was neither noticeable ceiling nor walls. It was just a floor and an endless vast space of whiteness. The most significant thing there was Malefor.

He was there. Standing in front of me, his black cape like cloak and regal clothing making a good contrast against the room; he seemed to be…beckoning me…to come closer. Never in my right mind would I have ever come near him…but for some reason…it seemed right…. Before I knew it, my legs moved on their own accord and began walking towards him.

This is where my dream…turned into a _nightmare_.

My surroundings shifted and I began to hear…_voices_…as I walked towards him. The whiteness of the room faded to black and seemed to emit the fires of evil. I could hear sounds of torment, agony and everything in between. It was chaos. I jammed my paws on my ears to block them all out, but it seemed that they rang even louder. All the while, I was nearing Malefor who stood there, lean, mean, proud and tall. I wanted it all to end. I wanted the nightmare to disappear. I wanted to wake up.

But it appeared that it only has just begun.

Before I knew it, my mind began flashing images of what seemed like me doing heinous acts. There was one with me and Kazren. I was torturing him to no end. He was covered in blood; cuts, gashes and bruises dominated his body. What disturbed me the most was my expression; I had a sadistic grin on my face. I never imagined I would enjoy such a thing. But as I looked into the image, my mind began going haywire. I felt the strands of conscience snap along with my sanity. That's when I heard a sadistic laugh coming from somewhere. I looked around to find no one except Malefor who standing beside me, an approving smile on his face.

That's when I realized something.

It was me. It was I who was the one laughing; laughing sadistically. It actually did feel _pleasurable_. Being sadistic and all that…maybe being evil aren't that much bad? I looked at Malefor who looked at me with an approving look.

He opened his maw and I could hear his voice in a clear, crisp tone, "Welcome to the club Kathryn. You're truly corrupted now."

0 0 0 0 0

I snapped awake as I awoke from the nightmare that I was experiencing. I was panting, sweaty and was downright scared at what I had experienced. It felt so vivid; so real. It was like it was true. After breathing in and out for a few minutes, I managed to stay calm and got a good glimpse off where I was.

I was currently at my room, covered in my blankets, dazed and confused. I looked out the window and saw that it was breakneck dawn. The day was beginning, with me confused of what was going on. And then, as I said the words to myself, the memories flashed. Images of what had happened back at the Shadow Realms came back to haunt me. And the most disturbing of them all, was the image of Kazren, lying limp on the floor; lifeless…

_KAZREN!_

Where was he! Where was my consort! I quickly bolt out of bed, and in the process, tangled myself with the blanket, making me crash hard onto the floor.

"Ow…" I groaned in pain as my body ached from the crash. As I tried getting up, the door to my room opened and in came in was Vera, with a tray of what seemed like food.

"Kathryn!" she cried out, placing the tray at the side and coming to my aid.  
"Vera?" I asked, completely confused on why would she be bringing me a tray of food. I wasn't a special person to have breakfast in bed. Vera helped me up and placed me on the bed. I was about to say something again but was cut off as Vera pulled me into a one mighty hug.

"Vera…_can't_…_breathe…_" I rasped. I was suffocating under her tight dragon hug.

I felt her grip loosen as she muttered her apology, "Sorry Kath!" she smiled sheepishly at me which I replied with a slight irritated look. I turned my head and acknowledged the breakfast in bed.

"Why are you serving me breakfast in bed? Wait, before that, what happened? Why am I here?" Vera frowned at me, and her disposition changed.

"Kathryn; you've been asleep for two days." she replied honestly.

My eyes widened at the prospect; two days.

"TWO DAYS!" I exclaimed at her. She just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"After we got out of the Shadow Realms, we got transported back to the Forgotten Temple. We didn't waste anytime. Kazren was bleeding badly and your passing out made it a matter of life and death." I snapped to full alertness at the name of my consort.

"What happened to Kazren! Is he alright!" I blurted out. She shook her head and smiled at me. She smirked.

"He's alright. He really wanted to see you…you two _are _consorts." she teased at me which I pouted at playfully. "Now come on, if you want to see him, you have to eat your breakfast."

0 0 0 0 0

When the food touched my mouth that was when I realized how hungry I was. Before long, I had gobbled down all the food and burped embarrassingly in front of Vera whom just chuckled. Afterwards, with her help, I managed to stand up on my own two legs, which were wobbling a bit of course. Walking down the halls felt nice, as my cramped leg muscles finally got the exercise they needed. But another muscle needed my help. Making Vera wait outside, I headed into the Dragonesses bathroom and did my business.

Washing my hands, I stared at my reflection in front of the mirror. I looked different; very different. Physically, I still looked the same, except the fact that I had grown a few muscles in my hand which weren't that much noticeable until you scrutinized it. But on the inside…I was different. I wasn't the scared human teen anymore that worried about what was going to happen. I was the mature dragoness that had a consort that successfully aided with the quelling of Malefor. I had to admit. I kicked a mean dragon's butt!

I was about to turn away from the mirror when I saw something odd. For a brief moment, I thought I saw red glint at my eyes. Looking back again, it wasn't there anymore. It must've been the sunlight; its rays were streaming in from the window. Turning my back, I headed outside and met up with Vera, who gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did you wet your eyes by accident?" she asked me.

"Uh…no…"

"Hm…"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing; c'mon, your consorts waiting."

I had to blush at that statement.

0 0 0 0 0

Kazren was lying on the infirmary bed, resting and sleeping soundly as the two of us walked in. There was an atmosphere of calmness that seemed to make _me_ even want to sleep. The red gems had inevitably saved him, said Vera to me earlier, but his body still needed the rest it needed. You can heal wounds, but the body will still need to recuperate for the loss it had taken. I couldn't help but smile as I saw his face. He was still calm as ever. Even in sleep. Come to think of it, this _was_ the first time I saw him sleeping. Most of the time we spent together, he was the one who woke up first.

Vera placed a paw on my shoulder and walked up to me. "I'll leave you two alone." she whispered in my ear, sounding a bit slyly. I smile at her and give her a parting hug before she left. The door closing behind me, I pull up a chair which was at the side, and sit close to the bed. I stare at him with a smile on my face and I couldn't help but stroke his cheeks.

I was surprised at the response I got.

I hear a deep humming sound that emanated from the room and confused me for a moment, until I realized where it came from. It was Kazren; he was purring. He was purring like a cat. He must be enjoying the sensations. I couldn't blame him. Being stroked in the cheeks by someone you love is one of the most pleasurable experiences in life.

I know…I'm doing it right now.

And to my surprise, he let out a groan and opened his eyes. I leaned in on him and stare at them deeply. His pupils dilated a little and his eyeballs examined the area lazily, until coming to a stop, in direct line with my eyesight. I grinned at him, showing my dragon teeth and speak, "Good morning." I replied in the cutest tone I could ever do which would melt anyone's heart.

He blinked not once, twice, but thrice.

"Kathryn?" he asked, his voice still sounding husky. I couldn't help but smile as I heard his voice again. It gave me reassurance that he was alive and well.

"Yes?" I asked him. He blinked, and slowly sat up.

"Am I dreaming?" I shook my head. He gave a sigh of relief and what he did next caught me off guard. He pulled me into a hug so fast I didn't realize it until I collided with his chest. I purred out of instinct as he gave me his loving embrace. It was nice to be back into my loved one's arms once again. There was no other feeling in the world that can substitute it.

"I am so happy that you're alive." he whispered in my ear.

"Me too Kaz; me too…" I whispered back as we shared out lover's embrace. I instinctively nuzzle his chest which made him grimace in slight pain.

"Sorry." I apologized at him. His body must still be sore. He looked at me in the eye and gave me one short tender kiss that made me blush evidently.

"I love you." he said to me lovingly. I pecked him at the lips and replied back.

"I love you too."

It was an utter perfect moment we shared.

But then…there are just some things…that inevitably happen.

"_**Kill him.**_**" **said a cold voice in my head…that I recognized…as the voice of Malefor.

Oh no…my dream…_wasn't a dream_. It was a premonition. _I am corrupted_. Malefor managed to implant darkness within me. So that explains why I've been having these violent thoughts. I was a ticking time bomb. At any given moment, the darkness can take over me and I can say goodbye to my consciousness, since I am going to experience one hell of a level 5 acid trip.

"No. I will never kill him!" I shouted back at the darkness that was within me.

"_**Too bad…it's not like you have a choice…" **_said the voice in a scary tone.

And at that moment, I felt my connection to reality break. My body shuddered and trembled as the darkness that laid dormant within me break free and wreak havoc. Almost immediately, thoughts of murdering Kazren right then and there entered, but I managed to keep them at bay. I had to get out of there. I had to get out of _here_. I had to escape from civilization where I couldn't hurt anybody. I don't want to be the cause of murders…especially the cause of death for my loved one.

"Kathryn…you okay? You're trembling." asked Kazren concernedly

"I-I'm…so-sor-sorry, Ka-kaz-ren." I managed to get out to clenched teeth as I fought for control of my body, that I was slowly loosing control off.

Before he could even say anything, I quickly go _outro _and bolt through the window. Kazren yelled at me, asking me what was wrong, but I had gone now to the deep-end. Spreading my wings, I let out a gasp as I saw my scales changing color _right before my eyes_. I was changing into my dark form.

B…y th…e tm...ie th…e dkarenss to…ok flul cnotorl, I wa…s aerlday at th…e ostuirkts o…f Wrafnag, hponig m…y slef elixe wloud ke…ep th...e oethrs sfae.

0 0 0 0 0

**ERROR IN FILE: TEXT NO LONGER READABLE. **

**ERROR IN FILE: FILE IS CORRUPT. **

**SOLUTION: NOW MOVING ONTO NEXT FILE IN DATABASE.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**Feel free to guess on what happens next; put them in your reviews!  
**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read _Peace Time _(M) and _Girl Troubles _(M) by Oxyphyr**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please read the _Shadows of Avalar _(M) by Nanoflame  
**

**These are nice stories. But be wary though, _Peace Time_ contains mature adult themes that may not be suitable for very young readers.**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	26. Chapter Perspective

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Hey guys! Wassup! Viperwatcher here with Chapter 26!**

**Shadow: FINALLY!**

**Nano: What took you so long?**

**Zayril: I've been busy as _heck_. School is not making my life easy. Not to mention the fact that I have _other_ stories to worry about.**

**Maz: You betcha!**

**Yxme: Other stories?**

**Alec: He's co-writing. With me for instance.**

**Shadow: Nice!**

**Zayril: Enough about me and my life, time for the disclaimers!  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. **

**Yxme, Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Perspective

**FILE SELECTED FROM DATABASE.**

**NOW LOADING…**

0 0 0 0 0

_**Zayril Rovas**_

0 0 0 0 0

"Really? I never knew." Vera scoffed. I smirked playfully.

"Do _not_ scoff at me." I said in a girlish playful tone. She laughed at my joking tone and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

It was nice to be like this. It was finally over. Malefor's dead. We have no more problems! I could _finally_ enjoy my time being a dragon. This has_ got _to be the best thing that has ever happen to me! And the best part is, I could spend it along with my friends, especially with my sister, which with the aid of Vera, I just heard that she and Kazren got together; YEY for them. I never knew she liked Kazren…there weren't any obvious clues were there?

As far as I know though.

But still, I am happy for my sister. She needed some love. Back at the human world, most of her friends were boys but she never came close to having someone more than a best friend. I guess she had a _relationship upgrade_. Which is a good thing; we all need that special someone…unlike me of course. I don't need that _special someone_. I can survive on my own. Don't get me wrong though, it's nice to have a companion around; it's just that, I'm not looking for someone currently.

"Well Zayril, it's been nice chatting with you, but I'm hungry. Want to go get something to eat?" she asked me. I instinctively pat my stomach and look at her.

"Sure why not. I'm feeling hungry as well," I replied standing up and looking outside. "We haven't had breakfast yet haven't we?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yep; I wonder what's for breakfast." she wondered as she walked out of the Library. Shaking my head, I laid the book I was holding on the table and followed her out, closing the Library doors behind me.

0 0 0 0 0

"What do you think is for breakfast today?" asked Vera. I scratched my chin as I thought of what they were serving at the Dining Hall.

"Hm…it could be…steak I guess." I answered her question.

Then, I felt a paw on my shoulder. "Or, we could just stop guessing, and just head there and see what's for breakfast." said a voice.

I and Vera turned our heads and saw who spoke. It was our blue wearing cape friend, Kuval. It's been a long time since I saw my cheetah friend. It's been like what…6 chapters before we last saw him. I think so too…_you_ can go check if _you _want to. I'm not stopping _you_. Hm…I wonder what's he'd been doing.

"So Kuval," I started as the three of us began walking again. "What have you been doing?" He shrugged.

"Nothing much really; I've been doing the typical cheetah duties. You know, watching over the Valley of Avalar; reporting any signs of _odd_ activities with my fellow cheetah friend, Hunter." I nodded.

"I see." He smiled.

"Where's Kathryn? Isn't she normally with you guys? What have you been doing these past few days? I heard just say-says. I want to hear it from you guys." said Kuval. Vera chuckled.

"It's a long story." He raised a brow.

"I liked long stories." I looked at Vera as she looked at me, then turn to Kuval.

"Let's discuss this over breakfast."

Kuval nodded.

0 0 0 0 0

Eating breakfast, I was surprised we were joined by Spyro and Flame who aided us in telling Kuval the story of what we've been doing. Kuval listened intently, not interrupting; only after we were done did he ask questions. But the best part was, we got to hear Team A's side of the story. Spyro and Flame took turns in telling us what happened to them.

It turned out; they arrived just like us, and split up. But in their case, they weren't attacked by the Hell Hounds earlier. They were attacked, during the night, when they were sleeping; must have been a horrid experience. Encountering a Hell Hound in the morning is bad enough, with all the fear it's giving off. But at night, where you can't even see it, is probably much, much worse. I couldn't help but shudder as they told it. I had to give credit. Flame was a good storyteller.

The day was coming out good.

…or so I thought…

Just when things got better…

…it got worse…_a lot_ much worse…

I was walking down the halls at that time. And what I saw…disturbed me a little. Kazren was walking, clinging to the walls for support, due to the fact one of his legs-right leg-was still feeling a bit numb because he was still recovering. What was he doing up? He was _clearly_ told by Terrador to stay put. What the _heck_ was the guy doing?

I immediately ran up to him, and did a walking assist.

"What the heck are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed." I scolded him. He panted a bit before answering, obviously standing up was taking a toll more for him.

"It's…Kathryn…" he panted. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my sister?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

Kazren turned to face me and I immediately knew something was up. It was the look in his eyes. I never saw the guy bear that expression before. He was slightly trembling and had the look of fear. Something _bad_ had happened to Kathryn. And I wasn't going to let something like that slip easily. No I would not. I love my sister. I care for her. Whatever had happened to her, I would find out the bottom line.

"…We've…lost her…" panted Kazren, his other hand grabbing his chest as he tried and slowly breathed in and out, to stabilize his breathing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, getting worried. Kazren took one full breathe, and managed to breathe normally again. And with that, he told me everything. And when I mean everything, I mean _everything_.

I wasn't shocked by the news of them being together now; I just gave them, congratulations, of sorts. But what came after that shocked me. His vivid description of what had happen to Kathryn, or what was _happening_ to Kathryn made me shiver slightly. Kathryn was no longer Kathryn. She was now known, as _Dark_ Kathryn. From Kazren's careful deductions, Kathryn was corrupted by the darkness within her, apparently by Malefor.

How?

It was when Malefor strangled her.

Great…when things got better…it just got worse…why does this keep happening to me? I may never know why. But still, I am worried for my sister. I hope she doesn't kill herself by accident.

Or kill _someone_ by accident.

I know she doesn't have the heart to kill someone. But apparently, that choice wasn't given to her. I hope her judgment still reigns pure. I don't want her to commit something she never wanted to do.

Let's just hope for the best…

0 0 0 0 0

What happened afterwards was I did not expect. Doing a walking assist, I and Kazren went to the Guardians Room and immediately relayed them what had happened. They didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Before I knew it, the news spread like wildfire and almost everyone was called to attention again. And to my surprise, I found myself rushing down the halls of the Temple, and into the streets of Warfang. Why? Because we were instructed to look for _Dark_ Kathryn, at the streets of Warfang, in case she decided to lay low in the city. Running alongside me, was Vera and Kazren. Spyro, Flame, Cynder, Ember and Kuval were sent at other parts of the city as well. Vera and Kazren were equally determined but none could top Kazren's sheer, utter and unwavering determination. He had the _flame_ in his eyes that couldn't be extinguished by anyone or anything; except…Kathryn. The guy must really love her. I had to give him credit. Kathryn chose well. I couldn't find any other best suitor than him.

Running down the streets of Warfang, I couldn't help but look at the architecture of the city. This _was_ my first time out of the Temple, where I could look around. The game…wasn't that far off. The walls were bare brick that showed that brick was still the best. It reminded me of…roman architecture of sorts…I don't know why; must be because of the bricks.

We even came into the plaza, where most of the city public buildings were located. One of which, I noted that I'd visit sometime when I had the time. It was the Warfang City Library. Due to my stupidity, I bumped into an individual as we ran. The books he was carrying were spilled on to the ground and I immediately picked them up and give it to them.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to the blue dragon. He shook his head.

"No worries. Just watch were you're going next time, young man." said the adult dragon.

"DAD!" called out a child dragon from behind us.

"Coming Felix! Nice talking to you." said the dragon, and he immediately ran towards his waiting son.

I had to sigh at the sight.

Father and son…

0 0 0 0 0

The entire search for Dark Kathryn at the city of Warfang…came up empty handed. We couldn't find her. Not a single trace. It was becoming to look bleak. We didn't have a clue of where to find her; let alone the fact, of what to do incase if we _do _find her. Coming back to the Temple, the three of us headed to the Guardians' Room, going for plan B…whatever that may be.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**Guys, please bear with me. I am VERY SORRY for the pace of the updates are taking now. School isn't making my life easy. I can't type that much now since I can only do so when it's the weekends. During weekdays, I can only type and add snippets to a chapter, since I am busy with schoolwork and homework. Just to tell you guys, _I HAVEN'T DIED_. Not like some authors who start a good story and stop updating. I am alive and well, but due to _reality_, I can't update that often. Nevertheless, I can assure you, that I am TRYING MY VERY BEST, to update as MUCH AS POSSIBLE, like what I did back then. Continued support for me can greatly help.  
**

**And also, try reading a few of the collabs/co-written stories I am doing!**

**Once again, I am not dead. Support can _greatly_ help me.  
**

**ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please visit my forums!  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R**


	27. Chapter A New Mission

**~Backstage~**

**Alex was walking down the halls of the house when he heard music coming from a room of the house. Curious, he opened and was surprised at what he saw. Zayril was dancing in front of a wall of mirrors, to the tune of "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas. He had seen that routine before. Zayril wasn't good at the performance, but he managed to perform it well enough, to show that he knows the routine. He only needed to work on the last part to complete the dance...**

**Leaving the guy to practice, he headed to the Living Room.**

**Alex: Hey guys! Did you know that Zayril's dancing!**

**Shadow: Really?**

**Maz: Yeah...he told me earlier. He _liked_ the performance. So much, he wanted to do it himself.**

**Nano: Wow...he's dedicated.  
**

**Alec: Hey guys! I think we should do the disclaimers now!  
**

**Yxme (Richard): I concur!  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Richard: And on his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 27

A New Mission

I have never been so…down in my life. It all seemed hopeless. Malefor was gone from the world. Everything could have gone better. But _this_ happens. My sister…goes to the dark side. And there seems to be no hope or solution…to this seemingly impossible problem.

Let's just hope I am wrong.

I do not want to kill my sister. It would be wrong to even think of something like that. I'd rather die than kill her. I don't have the guts; I don't think any of the three of us have the guts to do the dirty work. Let alone let it happen. We'd rather die on her hands…than her on ours. At least, when we die, our consciences will be clear.

Arriving at the Guardians' Room, we weren't surprised to see Team "A" being there, as well as Kuval. From the looks of their faces, they didn't seem to have better luck than us. They all looked dejected. _ALL_ of us looked dejected. And the reason was quite clear.

"Anything?" asked Kazren to Spyro, hope evident in his eyes, even though he knew it was false hope.

"No. We didn't find her. She must've flown out of the city." Kazren nodded understandingly. Flame walked over to him and gave a comforting paw on his shoulder, as well as Kuval.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." assured Kuval.

"I hope so." said Kazren.

As the males comforted their fellow male, Ember knocked on the door of the Guardians. The door opened and all of us turned to face Cyril, who had a blank face.

"We didn't find her." answered Cynder. Cyril sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks for informing us." replied Cyril.

"What should we do now?" asked Vera, who stood beside me.

"I and the Guardians have to think this through first. You eight just take your rests for now." advised Cyril.

All of us nodded and began to disperse. Cyril closed the door and left us to our own devices. Spyro and Cynder headed off, along with Flame and Ember, no doubt going to sit down and relax. Kazren left with Kuval; I could tell that the cheetah was a good friend. He never left Kazren's side; which was a good thing; because he needed a good friend right now. I wanted to, but I wasn't exactly a good 'comforter' per se.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Vera who turned to face me.

"I don't really know…" I answered back, resting my back to the wall.

0 0 0 0 0

My head was spinning. I was filled with dread. I couldn't stop worrying about my sister. Even as I sat there, a book in front of me, a novel to be exact, I still couldn't get my mind of her. I was filled with worry. Even with Vera comforting me and staying by my side for company, it did little. You can't blame me. Family bonds are tight. And I and Kathryn's are tightest as it can be.

Staring at the page, the words did little to soothe my worry. It was that great. It was then that I felt a paw on my shoulder. It completely zapped me out of my train of thought and I looked up. It was Vera. She looked at me concernedly.

"Stop worrying. We'll be able to save your sister." she said to me in an assuring tone.

I closed the book in front off me and laid it there. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes before I answered her.

"Okay…I'll try." I replied to her. She smiled at me.

"At least try smiling. A smile is 'contagious happiness'. If you smile, everything will seem better." she explained. I let out a sigh.

She had a point. Trying my best, I used my smile muscles and did the typical smile on my face. Somehow, it kind of helped a bit. I began feeling a bit optimistic actually. My worries flickered low and hopes of everything will come back to normal burned bright. I smiled at Vera whom smiled back at me.

"See what I mean?" asked Vera. I nodded.

"I see your point. Thanks Vera." I replied standing and hugging her.

"Just doing my job." she replied, hugging me back.

And as if to break the moment, my stomach _growled._

"Heh, heh…." I laughed nervously, out of pure embarrassment. She smirked.

"It seems _someone's _hungry?" she asked, raising a brow playfully.

"Sorry…I haven't eaten yet since lunch. Not even a snack." I answered back, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's get something to eat then!" replied Vera. I nodded.

"Let's go!" then the two of us marched out of the Library.

0 0 0 0 0

"Mmmmm… This is good!" I exclaimed happily. Vera smirked.

"I told you so." said Vera.

"I should never question your judgment again." I replied playfully, taking a sip of the soup.

"Yup." said Vera smugly, beaming.

The two of us kept eating and looked up when Kuval and Kazren sat beside us.

"Feeling better?" I asked Kazren, patting him at the back.

"Yeah…Kuval here knows how to cheer up a guy well." he said, looking at Kuval.

"Why thank you Kazren. You're the first person to tell me that." said Kuval smiling at him.

"Is it really now?" I asked incredulously. Kuval nodded humbly.

"Yup; I only comfort people I know." Vera shrugged.

"I guess that's a valid answer." she then yawned. I smirked.

"Tired?" Vera nodded sleepily. "Well, better get your beauty sleep then." I advised her.

"You too Zayril; good night." she said standing up and hugging me. Out of impulse I hugged her back.

"Good night Vera."

0 0 0 0 0

Even in my dreams, I couldn't find peace. It was plagued with horrible scenarios of what my sister could be possibly doing the current time; each one being worse than before it. At one point, I could've sworn she killed…_me_. And at that point, I woke up. I was panting, sweaty and was no doubt trembling with fear. My heart was throbbing and slowly slowed its pace once my brain realized it was just a dream.

…Or…a _premonition…_

No…I won't die.

_I have not…come this far…to die now_, I thought to myself.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping to get a decent sleep, with no nightmares. But before I did fall asleep, my mind traveled back to Kazren for some reason. If I was a having a hard time as it is, he must be having worse. Being Kathryn's consort, this must be very hard for him; _very_ hard for him. Being alone…in the bed….no one to cuddle to…that's just sad.

Before I could contemplate further, my mind shut off and my connection to reality severed, as I entered Dreamland.

0 0 0 0 0

"Hey! Zayril! You okay!" asked Vera to me, tapping me in the face.

"Sorry…" I replied groggily. "What were you saying to me again?"

I couldn't focus. I was still sleepy. I woke up early that morning; my body was aching, specifically my tail. I somehow ended up spinning and entangling myself, no doubt because of a nightmare. Now it was sore and it hurt to wag. I loved wagging!

"I got good news!" said Flame, running up to the table, disrupting Vera to say to me, whatever she planned to say.

"What is it?" asked Kazren. Flame panted a bit, but answered. He must have been tired; I guess he was running.

"It's the Guardians! They thought of something!" said Flame. "Come on! We're all waiting for the three of you. We can't start the briefing without your three there!"

We didn't need to be told twice.

My grogginess was zapped out of me and I was on a state of alertness. I was ready for some action. I could see Kazren beside me get energized as he heard the news. All signs of despair was gone; replaced by the burning inferno of hope. Vera stood next to me, her eyes glinting with anxiety.

0 0 0 0 0

"Now you all know why you guys are here…right?" asked Cyril, standing before us.

"We do. I explained it to them." said Flame.

"Good." said the Ice Guardian.

The eight of us were standing before Cyril, it turned out we had another upcoming mission, related to the…Kathryn Incident. The other Guardians weren't present, no doubt busy with Guardian related duties.

"Due to the…past events…we Guardians have been brainstorming, as best as we can, to find a solution to the…_new_ problem that has arisen. The good news, we have found one. The bad news…is that, the selected dragons will have to hurry." explained Cyril.

"Selected dragons? Who are they?" asked Ember.

"It has been decided. Team B will be the said 'selected' dragons, whilst Team A has a different assignment," began Cyril. "Team B, will be the originals. Kazren, Zayril, Vera, your assignment are to head to White Isle; where the Chronicler's Lair is located. There…you will ask for his help. Whatever solution he may present to you, take it, as long as we can save Kathryn."

The three of us nodded.

"Team A, your assignment, is basically guard duty." said Cyril.

"Guard duty?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, guard duty," began Cyril. "You will be guarding Warfang, or any other locations that happens to be attacked by Dark Kathryn. If you were to encounter her…wound her-not _gravely_—just enough to the point it can postpone any future attacks." Team B nodded in acknowledgement.

"Any questions?" asked Cyril.

"When are we leaving?" asked Vera. Cyril smirked.

"Would you be surprised if I said right now?" asked Cyril half playfully, half serious.

"Nope; it's a lot much better." said Kazren, turning around and walking away.

"Be careful. All of you." said Cyril.

"We will." I replied back to him.

0 0 0 0 0

In a matter of moments, I, Vera and Kazren took off, heading to White Isle, in a quest to save Kathryn.

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**I am proud to say that the first week of classes has passed and I am still alive. What that basically means, is that now that I**** have **** gotten used to the hectic-ness of my school life, I can now finally find the time to type. Expect regular updates, but not everyday though.**

**On another note, I am happy to say, that in a matter of time, I am going to be a proud owner of a Playstation 2! I'm too _poor, _not like you guys, to afford a PS3 or Xbox360, which is why I can only get a PS2... Nothing beats the classics right?**

**And one last thing. I would like to thank _Nanoflame_/_Nanogamer_ for the story ideas he has given me for this story. Without his ideas, the story wouldn't reach it this far.  
**

**

* * *

ADVERTISEMENTS:**

**Please read the _The Dracovic War Trilogy _(M) by Spyro's Bud.**

**Please visit my forums!  
**

* * *

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!  
**


	28. Chapter The Solution

**~Backstage~**

**Shadow walked down the halls and was surprised to find Zayril typing frantically in front of his computer in his room. Not wanting to disturb him, he went down.**

**Shadow: Guys, Zayril sure is busy.**

**Nano: He is. **

**Richard: What exactly was he doing?**

**Shadow: Typing. What was he typing anyway?**

**Alex: Collaborations no doubt.**

**Nano: With whom?**

**Alec: Mine.**

**Maz: And mine as well.**

**Richard: Wow...hey guys, I think it's time for the disclaimers!  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Richard: And on his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 28

The Solution

I never knew flying was so hard.

It was fun and all…but _long distance_ flying…was something else entirely.

Don't get me wrong though. The view from above was amazing. Nothing beats flying. But if you were to be flying long distance…you'll get tired…eventually. I wanted to sing as well, as we were flying, but I was too anxious to do so. So I decided to look around. Kazren was flying beside me, his clothing rippling as _whooshes_ of wind passed over it. I looked to my right and saw Vera.

She was still smiling as always. And then, I let out a gasp as I saw the land-y background behind Vera disappeared, revealing a _vast_ blue ocean of ocean. I immediately tasted the salt in the air, and my nose flared; I was never used to the ocean. Wisps of clouds began forming around us as we flew into them. Turning my head, I looked behind me and saw that we were leaving the main island. It somehow reminded me of the flight Spyro did back at the _A New Beginning_. I don't know why; it just did.

"So far exactly is White Isle?" I shouted over the whoosh of wind.

"We've been flying for 3 hours now…I'd say…one more hour and we should be able to see the island itself." said Kazren.

"Okay!" I replied back.

0 0 0 0 0

Time flying by us, in a matter of moments, an hour passed and I began to see something forming in the distance. It was a small speck of mass that seemed to grow at each beat of our wings. No doubt, it was an island at the distance that was soon reaching us.

"That's it! That's White Isle!" shouted Kazren, as he began his descent.

"Good! I need to rest!" said Vera sounding exhausted.

"I concur!" I shouted as well, as I began my descent, following Kazren's flight pattern.

As the ground leveled, I beat my wings and landed on the beach shorelines of the island. White Isle; it looked just like how the game made it. There were trees everywhere, the sand under my paws separated as I walked under them. It was white, not pure white, but white enough to be recognized as white. It all looked so peaceful here. If you were to close your eyes, all you'll hear is the sound of the waves, crashing at the shore of the sandy beach.

"C'mon! Zayril! Vera!" I heard Kazren called us. Vera patted me at the back and urged me on.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

0 0 0 0 0

Climbing up the stone steps, the forest parted in front of us, showing the grand looking lair of the Chronicler. It was _grand_ indeed. I'm not sure, but the building looked like it was built out of marble, having the signature dome like roof on the top. Rubble like objects was floating, along with a few ice shards that were at each area. There were even some floating rocks that floated precariously above our heads as we walked. There was what looked like puddles that were colored aqua.

"Man, look at this place…" I said as I stared around, warily looking at the rocks that were floating.  
"I know…its amazing." said Vera as well.

"Keep on your guard. This place is crawling with bones of dead creatures and small stone soldiers." warned Kazren.

"How do you know?" Kazren smirked at me.

"Spyro; he told me what he did here when he was here. Basically, this place acts like a training ground of sorts." explained Kazren. My mind momentarily flashed images of what Spyro did back at TEN.

"I can see why." I said to him, looking at the floating platforms.

Kazren walked up to the door and it slid open, showing us a dark path, illuminated dimly by glowing crystals that lay at the side. This was the path heading into the Celestial Caves. You need to go through here in order to reach the Chronicler's Lair. Kazren took a deep breath, and beckoned the two of us to follow.

"Stay close. We don't want to get lost in here." he warned us, extending his paw to me.

I gently grabbed it and held tight. I _do not_ want to get lost. I held out my paw to Vera who quickly grabbed it and squeezed tightly, no doubt involuntary since she looked quite nervous. Summoning all of our strengths, we headed on, Kazren was in the lead, and Vera was at the back. I was at the middle.

It didn't take long though; like in the game.

A few moments of walking in nothing but darkness, we arrived at a large looking cavern that had five doors. Each lit up with their own respective colors; Red, blue, green and yellow; no doubt the four elements. One of the doors seemed bare though. No color or design; just a doorframe. At the middle, was a raised platform with a white portal glowing, surrounded by lit orange candles that cast streaks of elongated shadows. At each corner, facing their respective door, four rocks surrounded the raised platform.

I recognized this room.

This was the same room where Spyro had to go through the four doors, in order to seal them, per se, by killing the elemental guardian there. Since the white portal is activated now…this means we only have to fight the Elemental Dragon…

"Are you guys ready for this?" I asked them as I approached the portal.

"I'm ready for anything." said Kazren, his face all serious looking.

"I as well." said Vera, walking up to me.

"Let's do this then." I said to them. The three of us inhaled deeply before jumping in.

0 0 0 0 0

When my vision returned, I found myself standing at the familiar looking room, where Spyro fought the Elemental Dragon that looked like Cynder. Before I could get my full bearings, I felt myself get tackled, as someone dove at me and pushed me to the floor.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I sprawled down, skidding a bit and coming to a rest. My back hurt from the impact and my vision blurred slightly, but otherwise, I was alright. For a moment, I wanted to stay there, wanting the pain to subside, but was forced to move, as I saw a green colored paw come crashing down on me. I rolled to the side, and Chinese-get upped. In a split second, I saw a tail coming at me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I back flipped—not believing I actually _back flipped_—out of the way. My two feet connected to the ground and for a moment I stood still, not believing the impossible feat—for me—that I have just done.

"That was _BOOTLEG_. _DAMN_." I yelled as I felt proud of the achievement that I had done.

"_Zayril!_ Will you focus!" yelled Kazren as he ran by me, the Elemental Anthro Dragon right on his tail. It was currently glowing green.

"Oh…right!" I said sheepishly, remembering the urgency.  
"You okay?" asked Vera, as she ran by my side, as I watched Kazren distract the Elemental Dragon.

"Yeah…c'mon, let's do this thing." I said, flexing my muscles as I aimed my maw at the Elemental Dragon. I held out my paw and counted down from 3 to 1 as I charged up an Earth Shot from my maw. Reaching 1, I and Vera unleashed our Earth Shots; its target was the back of the Elemental Anthro Dragon. All seemed to go well, the combined effort would have killed it instantly.

But then…things had to change for the worse.

During the mid-flight of the Earth Shots, the Elemental Anthro Dragon changed; from Earth Element…to the Ice Element. The Earth Shots collided on its back and ricocheted…and to our horror…back to us.

I felt Vera scramble out of the way, no doubt eager to get out of the trajectory. But I was too slow to move out of the way fast enough. The two earth shots hit me at the chest dead on. It felt like a truck careening and hit you with a force of a million sledgehammers. It was bone-crushingly painful. I was actually sent flying by the force and skid down the floor; rock fragments surrounding me. My body was screaming in pain, and I felt my vision blur.

Apparently, the pain was too much. My body had given me mercy and severed my connection from the pain…and from reality.

I passed out.

0 0 0 0 0

I didn't know when I woke up, but when I did, pain was the first thing that greeted me. My head was spinning when I felt myself come back to reality. My whole body ached. I couldn't help but let out a groan as I tried moving my muscles. I opened my eyes and it took it a few moments before it cleared up. I slowly sat up, my body giving jolts of never ending pain as I did so. I grimaced—from the pain—and grabbed my chest as I looked around.

"Where am I…?" I asked as I looked around. Then something shifted at the corner and a door opened. In came in was Vera, looking all worried. She gasped as she saw me looking at her and before I knew it, she threw herself and hugged me.

"Zayril! You're okay! Thank goodness!" she said, not letting go.

"_Vera_…_can't…breathe…!"_ I struggled to say under her strong bear hug.

"Sorry!" she replied, smiling sheepishly at me whilst letting go.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well…if you didn't remember, you passed out." answered Vera.

And at that moment, images began flashing in my head as I remembered what had happened back at the Celestial Caves; the walk; the white portal…then the Elemental Anthro Dragon.

"Where's Kazren!" I asked looking around worriedly.

"Right here." answered a voice as the door opened, revealing a familiar figure. Two figures walked in. One was a teal dragon whilst the other was a black dragon, whom was limping. It was Ignitus and Kazren.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed trying to stand up. Vera helped me did so.

My legs felt like jelly. I must have been lying down for a long time. It was tingling and I felt the familiar _electric_ feeling in my legs. The blood mustn't have been circulating.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ignitus, walking over to me.

"Better." I answered; he smiled warmly at me.

"I guess Vera _is_ a good nurse. She was the one who tended to all your wounds whilst I with Kazren's." he replied. Vera smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I am sorry for what had transpired back at the Celestial Caves. I have forgotten to leave my door 'open' in case anyone might have wanted to come in." said Ignitus sheepishly.

"Yeah…ow…" Kazren grimaced slightly in pain as he slowly stretched.

"It was entirely my fault. It's a good thing I arrived quickly. The Elemental Dragon could have easily killed you three." said Ignitus bowing his head.

"Well, let bygones be bygones. We forgive you." said Vera. Ignitus looked up, smiled and nodded.

"So what brings you three here?" asked Ignitus.

0 0 0 0 0

"I see…" said Ignitus, scratching his chin. We had just finished relaying him the objective of our mission.

"Do you have _any_ solution to this problem?" asked Kazren hopingly. Ignitus had a bare expression at first and then…a smile crept up his face.

"…luckily…yes I do." he answered. We all leaned in, listening attentively.

"You see, in order to rid her of the darkness that has planted itself in her—courtesy of Malefor—, we can use…the Refractor Crystal."

"Refractor Crystal?" asked Vera.

"Yes; the Refractor Crystal. It's a very rare crystal that has the ability to cleanse one's soul of evil. It works the same way as the Concavity Breath. You see, the Concavity Breath acts the same way as Convexity, except when Concavity hits you, it envelops your entire mind. After it does that, it 'collapses' your mind. It 'collapses' it by means of removing any form of darkness within. That is why Concavity is the best way to expel darkness rather than Convexity, since you'll not hurt your target. But since Concavity is only available to Silver Dragons and we don't have the time to look for them, we'll just have to stick with the crystal."

The three of us nodded, understanding the fact that how the Crystal worked.

"Where can we find it?" asked Kazren seriously. Ignitus thought thoughtfully for a moment then answered.

"The nearest location is the Portal Caverns."

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**Guys, what do you think of "Sly Cooper"? Just a question, for those of you who know the game...**

**The Refractor Crystal idea came from Alec...I think. I'm not sure. I'm just posting this as a disclaimer.  
**

**

* * *

Please visit my forums!  
**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	29. Chapter Story Time

**~Backstage~**

**Shadow walked down the halls, in search of Zayril. He wanted to tell them that it was time to say the disclaimers. Going near his room, he was about to peer in...**

**Alec: What are you doing! **

**Shadow: Looking for Zayril. *Maz and the rest of the housemate popped up behind Alec, surprising Shadow***

**Maz: Zayril clearly said, "No one is allowed to enter my room during these days." **

**Nano: And he said he'll punish us if we do so.**

**Richard: I think we should respect his privacy.**

**Alex: I agree.  
**

**Shadow thinks for a moment and sighs. **

**Shadow: Well, okay. We should at least say the disclaimers.  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Richard: And on his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Story Time

Before I knew it, the three of us headed out of the Chronicler's Lair and was en route to the so called 'Portal Caverns'. The name really intrigued me and I couldn't help but wonder where I heard it somewhere before. The flight didn't seem that long though; I don't know it just did. I could've sworn it took us longer to get to White Isle rather than leaving it.

Nevertheless, we arrived at the mainland, by nightfall. Familiar mountains were visible—barely but were no doubt still there—at the horizon. Following the instructions of the Chronicler, we veered of towards the side and headed to the direction specified. Looking up, I couldn't help but stare at the moon that was brightly illuminating the landscape, as the night winds breezed under my wings. It all seemed so peaceful…even though there was an underlying threat of a Dark Dragon roaming the plains.

I turned my head and saw Vera yawning slightly. I caught it as well, and yawned after her. Kazren, who was flying in front of us, chuckled.

"Should we set camp guys?" asked Kazren.

"I'm pretty tired and hungry. Let's do it." answered Vera.

"I agree." I couldn't agree more.

"Follow me then, we're camping there for the night." said Kazren, pointing to a non distant clearing.

The three of us began are slow descent, and in a few moments, touched down on solid ground once again.

"Okay…you two make camp; I'd go out hunting for our dinner. Be back later." said Kazren, walking off.

"Sure thing," said Vera, "Okay Zayril, you gather some wood, I'd make the fire."

"You learned the technique from Kathryn?" I asked her.

"Yup." she replied, nodding.

0 0 0 0 0

"Wow! You really are good!" I said to her as a red flame ignited in front of us.

"Why thank you Zayril. I knew learning that wasn't a bad idea." said Vera, sitting next to me.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Kazren to come back." I said to Vera, relaxing a bit, stretching my legs.

I lied down the grass, looking up the stars. I could see Vera shift beside me as she lay down next to me. I examined the starry night and tried making constellations to keep myself entertained.

"What are you looking at?" asked Vera.

"The stars," he answered. "You know, where we used to live, we had stars just like these; except…they weren't visible that much." I answered partially sad, feeling a bit homesick.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah…it was too bright there; with all the lights and stuff—I mean torches." I said, quickly correcting myself to clear any confusion.  
"Ah…I never really know much about your history. Care to tell a tale or two?" asked Vera, sitting up.

"I have nothing to tell." I replied honestly. She sighed dejectedly.

"Too bad; a good story is worth telling right now." I nodded.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Want to share stories?" she asked me.

"What kind of stories?"

"Any story; fictional or non-fictional. Horror, action, suspense, romance; any genre you can think of."

"Why don't you go first?"

"Okay…let me think…" she scratched her chin. "Okay, here's one. I'm a little bit rough, but…" then she began telling me a story.

It was basically a love story in essence. There was a dragoness named Rave that met this mysterious dragons she named Izrayl. From the moment she laid her eyes on him, something grew in her that later blossomed to something she couldn't control. They were mostly together all the time; spent time and kept each other company; she tried giving him hints but he couldn't seem to notice them. They even went on missions together. All the while, Izrayl never showed any signs of being interested with her. Rave, although, never gave up. She really loved the guy. Then one day, Rave decided that it was time to tell her how she feels for him; confess her feelings. Getting him alone, she walked up to him, saying she wanted to say something. But before she could say it, she was cut of as Izrayl…confessed to her. He said he loved her and it was alright with him if she loved someone else. He had secretly loved her from the beginning, but didn't have the guts to tell her. But of course, this made Rave happy, and she spilled the beans afterwards. And after that, they became a couple, and basically, it was happily ever after.

"Wow…that's a nice story." I said to her. It melted my heard. I was a sucker for happy endings.

"Yeah…too bad it wasn't true right?" asked Vera. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah, it would be awesome. Did you base that of someone or did you think of that yourself?" I asked her curiously. Vera shook her head.

"I made that up…" she trailed.

"I see. You're good! You should try your hand at writing!" I said to her.

"Really?" I nodded.

"You should really consider it. You're very good!" I urged her.  
"Why thank you Zayril. You're not a bad audience yourself." said Vera.

"I guess I—"

*_Rustle*_

_*Rustle*_

My eyes widened as I turned to Vera who had the same expression as well.

"Did you hear that?" I asked in whisper.

"I did. It came from over there." said Vera, looking at the direction. I nodded in response.

"Follow me. Stay quiet." I said, standing up.

I then blew some ice on my paws and made an ice dagger like the same one I used back at The Forgotten Temple. I gripped it tightly, the icy smokes emitting from it, giving my paw a smoky glove. Slowly, I crouched and walked towards where Vera pointed. For a moment, I thought I was seeing things but I wasn't. The bush_ did_ move; and apparently not by the wind. Marking it mentally, I lowered myself into a pouncing stance and then…_launched_.

I jumped into the air, left arm extended in front of me, bent, pointing to the right, whilst my right was aimed and ready to strike. I crashed into the bushes, leaves smacking me in the face, and I connected. A grunt was heard as I crashed into a mass, my body pinning him to the ground. I was ready to pound the guy with my ice dagger but I immediately stopped when I recognized who it was.

It was none other than our cheetah friend, Kuval.

0 0 0 0 0

"Wow…I didn't expect you here Kuval." said Kazren as he munched on the dead meat of a rabbit.

We were gathered around the campfire now, eating dinner. After we realized the danger wasn't actually danger, we were surprised that Kazren appeared at the side, dinner in tow. He had caught four rabbits; enough for the four of us. After introductions were made, we decided to eat first, _and then_ asked questions.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Vera.

"How did you find us?" I asked him. He shook his head and stretched out his hands in a stop manner.

"One by one, okay." he said and sighed.

"Where do I begin…," he thought for a moment. "Well, the reason why I'm here is because the Chronicler sent me. Apparently, when you left White Isle, he realized that you three were lacking in number. Using his powers, he teleported to the Temple at the Warfang and informed the Guardians. The Guardians in turn chose a good candidate to send and they chose me. Ignitus then told me where you were. He knew because, of course, he's the Chronicler." summarized Kuval.

"I see." said Kazren. I let out a yawn, as I felt tired.

"Tired?" asked Vera beside me. I sleepily nod. Stupor was slowly enveloping me.

"We all are. I'm actually tired from all the running I had to do." said Kuval, standing up.

"Well, it's time to get some sleep now then." said Kazren standing up.

"Good night everyone." I said to them, trying to stand up. But my legs felt like jelly and I swayed precariously as I stood up. Luckily though, Vera supported me.

"Be careful." she said, holding me at the sides.

"Thanks." I replied, walking over to a nearby tree and laying down.

"Good night Vera." I said to her as I covered myself with my wings to keep me warm.

"Good night Zayril." she replied back, lying down next to me as well.

My mind slowly got cut off from reality as I slowly drifted to sleep. It was a _very_ tiring day indeed. But one last thing popped into my mind before I fell asleep. Vera's story; Izrayl and Rave…

0 0 0 0 0

Morning came and the early rays of the sun greeted our faces as they shined through the cracks of the branches. Dew was visible in the grass as the rays of the sun bounced off them, making them sparkle as they hanged on the leaves. It eventually reached my face and I had to shift my body reflectively, evading the greeting sun. But in turn, I bumped into something else; something different entirely.

It was a warm mass that felt hard and soft both at the same time. I opened my eyes reluctantly and was surprised at what I saw. Vera was lying close to me. No…make that, _snuggled_ up to me. She had her arms draped over my body as if hugging me. I had to openly blush at her action, and quietly crawl out. She shuffled a bit, as if looking for something that was there, but stopped and continued sleeping.

I inhaled, letting the chilly air enter my lungs, burning it a bit from the sudden change of temperature. I looked down and saw the sight before me. Kazren and Kuval weren't in the campsite and I had to wonder where they were. But it didn't take long as Kuval broke to the bushes, his cloak swishing in the air; Kazren right on his tail. Apparently the two had gone jogging.

I looked down and smiled as I saw Vera open her eyes.

"Good morning." I said to her, helping her up.

"Good morning to you too." she replied, standing up.

"Alive and ready yet?" said Kazren walking up to us. I flexed my muscles, a few _cracking_ into place.

"Now I'm ready." I said to him.

"Good then. As usual, I'll follow you from the ground." said Kuval, coming up from behind.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked Kuval playfully.

"Sure I can; where exactly are we headed?" he asked us.

"The Portal Caverns." Vera answered.

"Good then; that's not far from here." he replied.

"Let's head out team." said Kazren.

* * *

**Please visit my forums!  
**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	30. Chapter One More Time

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Hey guys! Wassup! Viperwatcher here with Chapter 30!**

**Shadow: Chapter 30 already! Wow...**

**Nano: Why are you so hyped up Zayril?  
**

**Zayril: It's because, we are now nearing the _FINAL STRETCH_. The story is nearly coming to its end. I am happy to say, as of now, I have _242_ reviews for this story. I NEVER IMAGINED I would reach that much. THANK YOU GUYS, for _ALL THE SUPPORT_.  
**

**Alex: Really!**

**Zayril: Yup.**

**Richard: Well, that's too bad. You should have aimed for 300!  
**

**Zayril: I know, but anyways, time for the disclaimers!  
**

**Shadow, Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Richard: And on his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 30

One More Time

The flight wasn't that long, and before I knew it, we began our descent down the area where The Portal Caverns were. With a beat of my wings, my two feet connected to the ground and I was on solid ground once more. A breeze swept by me and Vera landed next to me. Along with this, the bushes rustled behind us and Kuval came out, still looking refreshed as ever.

I had to admit; the guy looked cool. Running long distances and not breaking a sweat; that was a remarkable feat.

"Is this it?" asked Vera curiously.

"Yup; this is the exact location." said Kazren.

"This place gives me the creeps." said Kuval looking at the entrance.

"Ditto." I replied.

We all looked at the entrance with awe. It was a huge archway that was partially hidden by huge trees. The cave walls looked old and were covered in moss; a sure fact that no one was here for a long time. The entrance was dark but was lit with glowing stones that lay scattered to the side.

"Follow me." said Kazren, leading the way. The three of us looked at each other, and then followed after him.

We all walked carefully as we entered the Cavern. I actually froze in place as a cold breeze swept by me. It made me shiver, but I quickly adapted. It was hard to see where we were going since the only source of light was the glowing stones but nevertheless, we didn't get lost.

Eventually we ended arriving at a large cavernous area that reminded me of the first cavern we visited. It was like the same. Dark, musty, dank, cold; you know, the basic makings of a cave. The walls of the caves were bare and the ceiling was filled with stalactites. Stalagmites littered the cave floor. I could hear the echoing of droplets of water as we stood forth the entrance. It felt eerie. The only source of light was the small stones at the side that were glowing in the dark.

"Déjà vu much?" asked Kuval as we traversed through the terrain.

"I don't know…something feels different." I said to him warily.

We were walking normally until I felt a certain disturbance in the air. Like a certain aura suddenly engulfed us. I felt a cold shiver down my back, but this time it wasn't from the cold. It was something else. I felt if before…but it couldn't be…it might just be my anxiety.

Yeah…that's what I thought.

"You guys felt that?" asked Kuval.

"Yeah…it's just like—"I was cut off as my attention shifted.

Just then, in the corner of my eye, I saw something move; like something shift in the darkness. I couldn't tell if it were my eyes playing tricks on me, or if it were real. I turned my head and scrutinized the area, where I saw the thing move. I wanted to make sure.

"What is it?" asked Vera, who saw my wary glance.

"I think… I saw—"

_*Splash*_

_*Splash*_

_*Splash*_

"Uh…oh…" I mumbled, eyes widening. This happened before. And I knew what that was.

_This was bad_.

The four of us turned our heads to the direction of the sound. There _was_ something, skulking in the darkness. I felt everyone near me tense up, as they realized the danger; the danger that something was lurking in the darkness. Waiting for the moment; the perfect moment to strike. I felt my heart pump faster and feel my body got filled with adrenaline as the natural response activated in my body.

It was time for fight or flight.

I didn't have to decide.

"RUN!" yelled Kazren.

The four of us broke into a sprint, the _thing_ hot on our heels. We were running into darkness, trying to lose the monster that was out to kill us. I ran fast as my dragon legs can go. Zipping down the damp cavern, nearly slipping at one point but my athleticism kept me up…or it must've been the will to survive. I looked behind me as I heard a loud rumble. Apparently Vera unleashed an Earth Shot at the _thing_ running after us, causing a few of the stalactites to come off lose and crash to the ground, making an obstacle.

I had to let out a mental whoop, but immediately stopped as I saw the debris turn bright green and melt right before my eyes. In a matter of moments, a hole was there, allowing the monster to come at us again.

"You got to be kidding me!" I heard Kuval shout as we kept running down the cavernous path.

"I think we've—ZAYRIL!" I couldn't hear the rest of what Vera said as it was cut off.

All of a sudden my vision temporarily blurred as I hit what felt like a stalagmite. It hurt like hell. I could feel every crack in it as my scales collided with the solid mass. And what's worse, was that it gave way. It crumbled, making me tumble to the ground.

Which, just my luck, was a slanted surface…and it was damp. Before I knew it, my body was sliding down the wet surface, headed to wherever this water slide like path was headed. I shifted and began sliding feet first, instead of head first, and looked back. To my horror, the monster…was right behind me; sliding as well.

"Don't you _ever_ give up!" I yelled in frustration.

The slide reached an end and I jumped up and started running wherever. I looked up and saw Kazren and the others running a few feet from me, a few levels above.

"ZAYRIL!" I heard Vera yell.

I didn't have time to wonder why as I felt a force smack me at my side. I was caught off guard and the monster had tackled me. I felt the wind knocked out of me and I was sent flying, crashing into the wall and crashing into the wall beyond it. It hurt like heck.

"Ow…" I said, and let out a grunt as a rock bounced off my head. There goes a headache…

I didn't have time to stand up though. I never had a chance.

Before I could stand up, I felt someone grab me by the throat and my eyes widen as I saw who it was. It was the monster. The _thing_ was actually an anthro dragon like us. I could barely make out his features and his clothing but I know for sure it was a dragon; because of its outline. More so, my eyes were blurring as I began to choke.

I gagged and sputtered as I tried to kick him off me. But I didn't have to.

With a flick of his wrist, my battered body crashed into another wall and I skidded on the floor. Rock fragments scattered and I somehow landed on my right wrist, crushing it a bit. I howled in pain as I felt my right wrist got sprained from the pressure. But it didn't stop there. A rock fragment came hurtling towards me, leaving a gash on my chest as it passed on top of me. Blood began seeping out.

I only stopped skidding as I hit the wall. My vision blurred but cleared a bit and I saw what was in front of me. My eyes widened from the sight.

I couldn't believe it.

A large gem that towered over me, that was dark purple in color, and was giving of a dark hue. I felt my mind begin to swim, as an unknown force seemed to take control over my body.

I recognized the same feeling.

This was a dark gem. And no doubt, the one attacking us was a dragon under controlled by the dark gem. I tried sitting up, but my back told me otherwise. I couldn't move a muscle. I was in _so much_ pain. I could barely even think from the amount of the pain I was receiving from my pain receptors. Not to mention the fact that I was _slowly_ dying from the loss of blood I was experiencing.

And it was about to get worse.

I felt myself hyperventilate as the dark dragon that was attacking us…came around the corner and marched towards me. This was it. I was done for. I knew it…I was going to die…I could feel it. I felt my whole life flash before my eyes. Images of my loved ones popped into my mind, along with my trusted friends; Kathryn, Kazren, Vera, Kuval, Spyro, Flame, Cynder, Ember, the Guardians and the Chronicler to name a few.

By now, the dark dragon was standing over me, flexing his claws. I gulped and blinked, waiting for the inevitable end. He raised his claws up, aimed for a direct strike, no doubt to the heart.

But apparently…by a sheer stroke of luck; fate had a different idea.

I didn't know exactly what happened since my vision was blurring at that point. As the dragon raised his claws, a blur came by us and I managed to get a close glimpse of it. It was Kuval. He had managed to arrive just in time. Spreading his arms, he tackled the dragon and pushed him off me before he got the chance to attack. The dragon flailed in the air and began thrashing his claws. Kuval's bag strap was ripped, sending it flying to the ground near me.

And by a miracle, he had packed red gems with him.

As Kuval and the dragon tumbled to one side, I felt the others presence arrived and the first dragon by my side was Vera. And from the looks on her face, she was crying.

"ZAYRIL! Are you okay! By the ancestors…!" she exclaimed, dropping to the ground and checking over my wounds. I let out a strained chuckle; I had to laugh at her statement.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to sound okay. She glared at me, eyes twinkling with tears and reached over my side and began treating me with the red gems. Kazren arrived and looked at me. I nod to him, telling him I'm okay, and then he ran off; going to help Kuval.

But apparently, he was too late.

Vera let me sit up, as a loud, shattering sound echoed throughout the caves. My eyes widened at the sight. I didn't exactly know what happened, but from what I deducted, the monster—standing before the gem—grabbed and threw Kuval at the dark gem, making it shatter into pieces.

Then, it seemed like all heck broke loose.

There was a blinding light, a piercing scream of agony, a wail of pain and wisps of smoke began to appear. The darkness that was covering the dragon was dissipating. The monster was gone. The dragon lay on the floor, unconscious and the darkness was slowly disappearing.

But what happened to Kuval?

* * *

**Author's Notes: To all my readers:**

**_IMPORTANT:_**

**I recently made a POLL on my profile. Please visit it, and _PLEASE_ VOTE. Voting ends when this story, _A Human's Verve, _ends._  
_**

**

* * *

Please visit my forums!  
**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	31. Chapter Metamorphosis

**~Backstage~**

**Richard was walking down the halls of the house when he heard music coming from the "Dance Room". Curious, he peered in and saw Zayril "tutting" in front of the mirrors to the tune of "Love Story" of Taylor Swift.  
**

**Richard: Wow... *he said in awe as he watched him perform***

**Zayril: Dang...I can't get it right... *he stomped his foot in frustration and rewind the song***

**Richard closed the door and headed to the living room.**

****LIVING ROOM**  
**

**Nano: Where the heck is Shadow and Alec? **

**Maz: Alec's on vacation. And Shadow's been missing since last month.**

**Alex: Maybe he's dead...**

**Richard: Who knows...? We should do the disclaimers now.**

**Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alex: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Richard: And on his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Metamorphosis

I blinked in confusion as my eyes readjusted, trying to refocus from the sudden blinding light. It did so. And I was flabbergasted at the sight before me. The dark gem, lay wasted, shattered no doubt; pieces of it were lying everywhere, small smoke stacks barely visible. I winced in pain as my injuries twinge a bit. I couldn't remember the last time I was injured like this. But I couldn't even think properly. All my attention was diverted to my wounds, which was now being treated by Vera as I thought.

I should really consider knowing how to use red gems…

My train of thought was derailed as Vera patted me. I turned to look at her and she smiled warmly at me, her eyes still a bit red.

"Am I good?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Yup; wounds are closed up. You'd still feel a bit sore though." She then extended her paw towards me. I let out a smile and grabbed it, helping myself up.

"Thanks; I can always count on you to have my back." I said, thanking her. She giggled lightly and…blushed? I wasn't sure. It was too dark.

"Thanks…what are friends for?" she asked rhetorically.

I nodded in reply.

Moving in accordance, we looked to up ahead and saw Kazren standing over the Dark, now converted, Dragon that was unconscious. Vera helped me as I walked. I had a limp. My feet were still numb, let alone my right wrist. The bones weren't broken—thank the ancestors—but it hurt. Red gems can only heal wounds. But the body still thinks the wounds are still there, leaving you feeling a bit sore.

Right now, my wrist and leg was sore as ever.

And it hurt like heck.

But I guess I couldn't complain. I should be glad that I am still alive; which I technically am. I've never been so happy to be alive. Death was an experience I didn't want to have right now. I am too busy. Maybe after fixing the problem with my sister I can consider the prospect of death…_What the heck_ am I talking about! I don't want to die!

Moving on, I and Vera eventually reached Kazren and my eyes traveled down to the dragon…scratch that, _dragoness_ that was unconscious on the ground. I couldn't believe it. I was beaten up by a girl; _great…_I never had any experience being beaten by a girl, and now that I had, it didn't feel different. I was still the same as ever. Battered and bruised and will be black, blue and sore the next day.

Standing beside Kazren, I stared at the dragoness that lay unconscious on the floor. She wore tattered clothing that was ripped at some places. From the dim light we had, I recognized that she wore an old looking white shirt and some leggings that were torn at the kneecaps. Her inner body was of lime green color and her outer body was a shade of sea green.

She looked like a ragged tramp.

Then, our silence was destroyed by a groan that emanated from the area where the Dark Crystal used to lay, a crater in its place. I looked at Kazren then to Vera and nodded. Very slowly, I crept towards it, Vera close behind me; creeping up like criminals walking to our targeted target. But I had to freeze as a paw clung to the side of the crater, its claws scraping the ground. It reminded me of a monster—or a hero for this matter—climbing out of a crater he created himself as he crashed, after being flung by the villain. And that was what exactly happened. He climbed out of the crater, no doubt created as the destruction of the Dark Gem took place.

But I had to rethink what I just thought.

I wasn't sure if I was still thinking about the same "he".

This _was_ Kuval…right? If my memory served me right. I could've sworn he was a _cheetah_. Not a _dragon_. He was furry individual, complete with whiskers. He even has a bushy tail that felt good to the scales when touched. But I'm pretty sure something was definitely up.

This…this _dragon_ that was standing before us had white scales that seemed to be shining even in the darkness. He's inner body was of silver colored and his outer body was of gray. His clothing was torn, specifically at the limbs. Like it was torn as the seams were broken. He reminded me of an animal I was familiar with because of the color scheme. Though…I forgot the name; I freaking hate my failing memory. One of these days, my forgetfulness is going to get me. I just hope it isn't sooner; because if it is, it could prove fatal.

The dragon stretched and I could audibly hear bones crack into place. But when he bent over, I felt my jaw drop clearly. Strapped to his back, was a scythe like weapon, along with a faded blue cape that I clearly remembered who owned it. Those were Kuval's…belongings. That was _his _cape and that was _his _weapon.

So that must mean…

"Kuval…?" I asked warily, looking at the stretching dragon in front of me. To my utter surprise, along with Vera, he _looked_ up.

"Zayril?" he asked, looking around. He spotted us and walked towards us.

"I'm so glad you're safe," said the gray dragon that I came to realize as Kuval. "Are you two okay…? You look like you two have seen ghosts." he asked us, placing his paw on my shoulder.

"Kuval…I think…you should look in a mirror." I cupped my hands and breathed a thin sheet of ice, freezing completely, and formed a reflective mirror. I handed it to him who warily took it from me.

What happened next, I did not expect.

0 0 0 0 0

I never imagined metamorphosis was true. I always thought it was just science fiction; the fact that one being can completely transform its appearance to another completely alien one. But I'm guessing I was wrong. I had proof; right in front of me.

"Wow…this is…different…" said Kuval, looking over his body.

"And I thought I've seen everything." said Kazren, looking curiously at Kuval.

"Ditto." said Vera, as she checked over the unconscious dragoness.

"I did not expect this." I added, flexing my knuckles.

"For once in my life, I'll get to experience what it's like to fly!" said Kuval enthusiastically.

"Hold your horses cowboy," I ignored the others looks at me. "You have to _learn_ to fly first. Anyways, aren't you…shocked or anything…?" I asked, curious to why he wasn't freaking out.

Like come on. Any person, dragon or whatever you are, who underwent metamorphosis, _has_ to be shocked.

"I've experienced weirder things," said Kuval nonchalantly. "Most of them were temporary though…and I'm guessing this isn't; which isn't actually half that bad."

"Really…?" asked Vera.

"Yup." he answered, looking at his claws and flexing them.

I wanted to ask Kuval what_ weirder_ things he had experienced, but I'm guessing this was the wrong time for reminiscing.

"Well I'm guessing this is for the better then." said Vera, standing up.

"Yeah; but still, I still want to ask the Chronicler back at Warfang to ask him what exactly happened to me _this_ time." said Kuval. Kazren nodded and turned to Vera.

"How is she?" asked Kazren with a slight concern.

"She's fine. She should be waking up any moment now." said Vera.

"Well, it seems we now have _two_ things to come back with; the crystal…and her." I said, standing up, my legs tingling a bit.

"Yeah; and we haven't found the crystal yet." said Kuval.

"Well, technically, _we have_. I saw it earlier. It's just right around the corner." said Kazren, pointing to the side.

I felt myself get 'hyper' at the thought of finally saving my sister. I even had to chuckle as I remembered the things I used to do when I was hyper. It was a term I and my friends used when we were still at school. Being hyper basically means your excited and anxious, making you feel like you want to be all over the place. And I was hyper like heck. I stood up so fast; it surprised the rest of the guys.

"C'mon! Let's get that crystal!" I said to them. Kuval stood up to attention.

"I'm coming with you," he said, standing beside me. "I need a crash course on how to act like a dragon. Being a cheetah is _so _different..." he said

0 0 0 0 0

The crystal glowed brightly in my paws as we walked back to Kazren and Vera. And to me and Kuval's surprise, the dragoness had woken up now. She was standing up; perky and active looking. From the looks of how they were conversing, I was guessing the gang was getting along well.

"Getting along I see?" I asked, smirking at them.

"Yup; Zayril, Kuval, meet Celia; and vice versa." introduced Vera.

"Nice to meet you." said Kuval.

"I give you my greatest apologies for trying to take your life away. I am sorry Zayril." said Celia.

"Well, thank you for apologizing, but it wasn't your fault. At least you're on the right side now." I replied.

She gave a quick glance to Kazren who seemed to be in deep thought, then back to me.

"Thank you. I am on the right side now. I take it you have taken the…Refractor Crystal was it?" she asked me.

"Yup." I said, showing it to them.

The crystal was shining a bright purple as it rested on my paws. It looked like any ordinary gem except for its color. It seemed to be changing color; like a gradient type of style. There was one side that seemed blue whilst the other was red. Then, if you were to turn away for a second and look back at it, the colors would shift, making the blue on the other and the red in its place.

"Well, we have nothing else to do here. Let's head out now." said Kuval, cracking his neck muscles.

"I agree with him. Let's go. This cave gives me the creeps." said Vera, standing close to me.

"I am right behind you." I said to them as I pocketed the crystal for safe keeping.

0 0 0 0 0

Using Celia's carefully said instructions; we arrived much sooner at the exit of the cave. I let alone out a sigh of relief as daylight spilled on my scales once again. The feeling of warmth made me feel warm inside as well, and I knew the others felt the same as well. I turned and saw Kuval look at the skies longingly. He must really want to fly badly.

"Well guys, I think it's time we give Kuval some crash course lessons on flying." said Vera, standing beside me.

"You two train him. I and Celia have to talk first." said Kazren. Celia didn't look surprised but instead just followed him of to the side.

"What's up with Kaz?" asked Kuval.

"Oh I forgot to tell you earlier. Celia is actually Kazren's old consort." said Vera.

This was a shocker.

"_WHAT!_" I and Kuval asked in sync.

"Yeah; he told me earlier. I must have just forgotten to tell you." said Vera.

"Well, that's a shocker." I commented.

"I concur…we'll just have to deal with this later. Right now, you guys need to train me. I'm not used to this body, and I do not want to be a burden." said Kuval.

"I agree." said Vera.

* * *

**Please visit my forums!  
**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	32. Chapter Calm before the Storm

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: It was fun whilst it lasted...**

**Maz walked over to him.**

**Maz: What's wrong?**

**Zayril: I got demoted. I'm no longer an admin at SFFAU.  
**

**Maz: You what?**

**Alec appears: Yeah...he kinda did**

**Alex: Why?**

**Zayril: You do not want to know. I'm trying to forget about it as it is.**

**Nano: Well, be happy, in the next month (August), you'll be eligible to be admin again!**

**Zayril: Come to think of it...being admin...I never actually did anything. I was just the logo maker. **

**Alex: Yeah...you were.**

**Zayril: Time to do the disclaimers!  
**

**Nano and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Richard: And on his behalf: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Zayril: *looks at profile page and thinks hard* I guess it won't matter anymore...from the words of Wesker himself...  
**

* * *

Chapter 32

Calm before the Storm

"HARDER!"

He grunted in reply and did it; harder this time.

"FASTER!"

He grunted again, his face going deep red from the concentration he was exerting.

"C'mon! I thought you could keep it up longer than that!"

"I'm trying!" He grunted again. "I never knew it's harder than it looks!"

"Well try harder! We're not getting anywhere if you keep this up!" I shouted half frustrated half encouraging. Vera stood beside me as the two of us watched Kuval frantically flap his wings to no avail. For some odd reason, the cheetah just won't go airborne.

We've been going at it for five minutes now and we've seen tremendous progress in his crash course…until we reached the flying part. We've discovered earlier, that his element was wind. He managed to actually make mini balls of wind and lob it at us. The force was like…a punch to the gut. I don't know how it was possible; but every time the wind struck me, I felt like someone punched me in the gut so hard, I actually spat spit on the ground.

It was that powerful.

I will never underestimate wind again. I actually have to hold my chest as it still is a bit sore from that training accident. Right now though, I have to stop thinking and focus on the task at hand. I don't want another accident.

"Maybe I'm doing something wrong." said Kuval, stopping and walking towards us.

"Hmm…how do you flap your wings? Can you show me?" asked Vera.

Kuval did so and the wind around us gusted as his flapping generated breezes of air. The two of us looked carefully and saw the problem. He was flapping his wings at the wrong angle. I limped towards him and patted him at the back.

"You're doing it wrong," I said to him. "You should do it like this."

I opened my wings and showed him the correct angle of how you should flap it. He mimicked me and I did the second step; flap. I flapped my wings, dirt around us moving and being blown away at the sudden gush of winds once again. Even more so as he sync with me, doubling the power. Before I knew it, my feet were slowly leaving the ground and taking off, going into a slight hover.

And a whoop sounded to my side, making me snap my head.

Kuval was the one whooping. I had to let out a grin as I saw his legs lift of the ground and follow me up. He must have been really happy. I remember the first time I flew. I was happy as heck. I felt hyper! Landing back down, I strode over to Vera and watched as Kuval circled above us, and landing back down a few moments later.

He ran to us and tackled the two of us into a tight hug.

"That was _awesome_! Thank you so much for teaching me!" he shouted in glee.

I couldn't help but smile.

0 0 0 0 0

Walking back to meet up with Kazren and Celia, there they were, standing awkwardly far from each other. Kazren must had had his talk with her and told her that there was someone already. I hope it didn't go bad. Celia looked like she understood. But I hope that didn't sever their friendship.

"How did it go Kuval?" asked Kazren nonchalantly.

"Awesome. I know how to fly now." he answered proudly.

"Good then. We have to get back and assemble in Warfang."

"You got it." said Vera, opening her wings.

"Let's go then." I said, opening my wings as well.

Kazren nodded and took off, followed by Celia who didn't say a word. I look at Kuval who shrugged at me and to Vera who did the same. Not really wanting to jump to conclusions, I stopped my train of thought and jumped, flapping my wings to gain altitude. Soon, I was in the same flight path as Kazren as I leveled off, the ground beneath me leaving my view.

We were finally en route to Warfang; crystal to save my sister in my pocket. I hoped the Refractor Crystal can do its thing flawlessly. I really am worried about my sister now. I just hoped we weren't too late yet to save her.

0 0 0 0 0

The flight back wasn't that long but it was already night when we saw the city. I was tired by then, but I felt myself get rejuvenated at the sight. Descending, we slowly arrived at the Temple steps and ran as fast as we could. The halls were empty, except for a few dragons that roamed around

Running directly to the Guardians' Room, we quickly but gently knocked and were surprised to find Ignitus to open the door.

"How did you—you're the Chronicler, I forgot." I said to myself, mentally being angry for my stupidity.

"I see that Kuval _has_ turned out to be a dragon. And I see you have a new friend. Mind introducing me?" asked Ignitus, stepping aside to let us in.

"This is Celia." said Kazren.

"Pleasure to meet you; and Kuval, being a dragon _does_ suit you more." he complimented, looking at Kuval's body. He grinned sheepishly.

"I guess. Mind explaining to me what happened?" Ignitus nodded.

"Before I do; Vera, why don't you help Celia into more comfortable clothing?" Vera nodded.

"Come on Celia." she said, and Celia followed her out silently. When the doors closed was when Ignitus spoke to us.

"Now," he began. "The three of you are wondering what happened exactly to Kuval over here. Why he turned into a dragon?" asked Ignitus for clarification.

"Yes. I'm dying to know." said Kuval. I let out a chuckled and nodded along with Kazren.

"Well it seems, from my understanding of crystal study, it seems that the Dark Gem he had crashed on, burst with dark energy, when he destroyed it, enveloping his entire body. Instead of turning him into a Dark Dragon, he was turned _into_ a dragon as a side effect. And from the looks of it, a _wind_ dragon." said Ignitus looking at Kuval curiously.

"Yeah; he's a wind dragon. And his wind packs a punch." I commented, reflexively grabbing my chest. Kuval just grinned sheepishly.

"Back to the main topic," said Ignitus seriously. "Did you recover the Refractor Crystal?"

I let out a proud smile as I took it off my pocket and handed it carefully to him. The crystal glowed in my paws as he took it and gently examined this it. A satisfied smirk appeared on Ignitus face. He looked at the three of us proudly.

"Great job you three." he said, handing it back to me. "That's the crystal alright. Better take good care of it. Your sister's well being hangs on that very crystal." said Ignitus seriously.

"I will." I replied, placing the crystal at my pockets.  
"Well then, since Phase 1 is done on our agenda, we handle Phase 2." said Ignitus, walking towards the side.

"And that is?" asked Kazren.

"We find where Kathryn is at the current time." answered Ignitus.

But I'm guessing we didn't have to.

Just as Ignitus was going to speak, the door flew open, and in came in Vera, along with Celia, who was now wearing decent clothing; not her tattered ones. The two looked excited, nervous and rattled, all at the same time.

"What happened!" asked Kuval, running over to the two girls. They were panting, must have been running, I deducted to myself.

"We just got news!" said Vera.

"News about what?" asked Kazren.

"News about where Kathryn was last sighted. And this is just in, so it's still fresh!" said Celia.

"Well, where is the place then?" asked Ignitus.

The two girls looked at each other and looked back at us, answering in sync.

"It's Cynder's Castle at Concurrent Skies."

0 0 0 0 0

I felt my adrenaline course through my body as my wings flapped and flapped, heading to our target destination. I was shaking and trembling, both from fear and excitement. I couldn't believe it. Here I was, going to Cynder's Castle, going to dispel the darkness that was enveloping my sister. I was finally going to rescue someone. I never rescued someone in real life. This was my first time.

I couldn't help but be excited. You couldn't blame me.

But at the same time as this was all happening, I couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream. Of course this wasn't a dream. I've felt pain; and even healed from wounds that were life threatening. But still, amongst all that. You still can't help but wonder if everything that had happened was just a dream. And just with a simple snap of a finger, everything will return back to normal. I would've never met the Spyro guys; along with Kazren; Kuval; Vera and Celia, and many more.

I shook my head and dismiss the thoughts I was having. This wasn't the right time to think about this. I had to focus. Focus on the important mission ahead of us.

Just as I was thinking this, my train of thought was interrupted by Celia, who was flying close to Kazren.

"Is that Cynder's Castle?" she asked.

"Yes. It is!" yelled Kuval over the raging wind that was now beginning to pick up.

It was official; we were now entering Concurrent Skies.

I hope we could take her on. Just the five of us; Celia and Kuval being included since we needed all the help we could get. We weren't exactly sure what she'd throw at us. It was better to be safe than sorry. As the skies darkened around us, we slowly ascended, heading to the top of the tower, as instructed by Ignitus.

She was there; predicted by him, no doubt true.

I inhaled a fresh cool of air, preparing myself mentally and physically for the fight that inevitably lay before us.

**

* * *

Please visit my forums!  
**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	33. Chapter White Light

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Here it is readers! The epic(?) fight!**

**Richard: YEY! Awesome a fight scene!**

**Nano: I can tell that you worked hard on this.**

**Maz: *looks* Wow...that's long.**

**Alex: Better start reading then. *reads***

**Alec: Wait, we should do the disclaimers right Zayril?**

**Zayril: Right you are Alec!  
**

**Nano, Richard and Maz: ****Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters.**

**Alex and Alec: ****Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Zayril: ****To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 33

White Light

The wind was blowing strongly on our faces as we reached greater heights. Upon reaching the area, not moments later were thunder and lightning beginning to travel through the air around us. It was scary; being within striking radius. The lighting strikes were traveling all over us. It could have easily struck us then and there. But miraculously, they didn't. I wondered why, but dismissed it.

Some things are best left untouched.

Climbing up, we arrived at the top of the castle and landed at its grounds. It was marvelous up there. The wind was picking up, thunder surrounded us and the skies showed no signs of letting the sun peak. It was basically an epic battlefield. And as if on cue, thunder erupted from the side and a dragonic outline was visible from the distance.

I knew that outline anywhere I go.

The gasps from my friends were enough to confirm my doubts.

The figure was none other than my sister, Kathryn. Make that, Dark Kathryn as she was emanating dark, black wisps of smoke that gave me the chills. Her figure was striking as she seemed more different than before. She seemed more…deadlier. Her walking was slightly different, especially the way she carried herself.

It was a completely different Kathryn. Not the one I knew and love.

It was when she spoke that I really believe it was no longer her. Her voice sounded demonic, sending shivers down your spine. It was like those demons like bosses at the end of videogames you no doubt have to beat in order to win the game. She was a good representative. Something tells me this wouldn't end well. I have a bad feeling about this.

And most of the time, this _feeling_ is always true.

"What took you so long?" she asked nonchalantly, the demonic gargled voice making me blink and gulped. I reflexively stiffen a little and flexed my paws as I stood still, the wind only moving. All around me, I felt them tense as well. I felt Vera moved closer to me. Kuval flexed and crouched along with Celia. Kazren was the one who braved himself and answered her question.

"Kathryn. We don't want this to go ugly." he answered, his voice breaking ever so slightly at the end.

He didn't really want to hurt her.

Kathryn cocked her head to the side, almost mockingly. "Ah…I see. Yes; we truly do not want this to go ugly do we?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what she was implying, but it was no doubt bad. I looked at Kazren warily as he gave a wary glance back at me. One message was sent and was understood clearly:

Be on our guard.

"We can do this the easy way…or the _hard _way." responded Kazren, almost whispering the 'hard' part.

"Oh…I prefer the latter." she said, a smirk on her face.

And everything moved so fast I barely dodged what was about to hit me.

Dark Kathryn moved swiftly and jumped into the air, and landed into a Ground Smash like manner. The floor cracked and headed straight for us. The five of us jumped at different directions right on time as the ground where we once stood cracked and spikes came out; sharp, razor earth like spikes that lay menacingly there.

I let out a mental sigh of relief. I _did not_ want to be a shish kabob.

But I didn't have time to reflect as I had to move quickly as an Earth Shot was sent at me. I immediately started running to a nearby pillar to get my bearing straight and figure out what was happening.

I was surprised at what I saw.

Apparently, being a Dark Dragon, grants you the ability to summon dark beings to aid you in your fights. This fight wasn't an exclusion from that statement. Dark Kathryn had summoned dark troops to aid her, grublins, and was now keeping Vera, Kuval and Celia some company. Kazren was left to deal with her alone.

I wanted to help Kazren. But I had other pressing matters to attend to.

Making a layer of ice on my paws, I ice skated over to Vera and the others and pushed a grublin to the side, making him fall to his death. I immediately spun around and used my foot to trip a few of the grublins around to help us do crowd control easier. Using her Earth element, Vera made an earth wall and pushed the grublins as well to the side. Celia on the other hand was using her Acid element to melt a few of the grublins then and there. Kuval was the one who seemed to be having a good time, even though there was danger present.

This was his first time with field combat being a dragon.

It must have felt quite different for him.

My head snapped up as I heard a _thud_ from afar. I immediately thought it must be Kazren; of course, he was single-handedly fighting Dark Kathryn. It was hard feat. Even for him. He had to fall at one point. I turned my head and I was surprised.

I was proven wrong; definitely wrong.

I actually had to smile as I stood up. Reinforcements had arrived. Standing next to Kazren was Spyro and Cynder. Running to help us were Flame and Ember. We now had a stronger chance of winning this fight.

"What took you so long!" I asked Flame as he ran to me.

"We just got the news that you were here. We flew as fast as he could." he replied. I nodded and patted him at the back.

"This is going to be fun!" exclaimed Ember, running to Celia and Vera. "Nice to meet you!" she said, blowing a fiery stream of fire to some grublins.

"Name's Celia!" she replied, spewing some acid to an unlucky grublin.

"Enough chit-chat ladies!" shouted Vera, punching a grublin, sending it flying to the edge.

I smiled at her prowess. She was good. She could definitely hold her own ground.

Turning a heel, I ran over to help Kuval and Flame who were having trouble with some grublins. I made myself an icicle and made it with a pointed point. I ran with pure energy and jumped into the air. One of the grublins actually turned around as he saw the shadow that enveloped his body. Too bad; the last thing he probably must have seen was one my body coming down on him, before the icicle stabbed him and killed him off.

"Nice!" commented Flame, kicking one of the grublins that was running to him.

"I'll try and top that one off!" said Kuval with a happy smirk. Punching a grublin of him, he punched, left right, then combo-ed with a kick, finishing with a double punch in sync. The following action was followed by his air element, sending grublins flying in the air. The double punch made an air like wall that seemed to sweep almost everything off the rooftop.

But it would seem that the grublins never stopped coming.

As we pushed one off, another _spawned_ at the side, darkness revealing it respectively. It was an endless fight. And I knew the perfect way to end it. It was to take out Dark Kathryn. Of course, she was the one summoning them. But she was one tough enemy to beat. I turned my head and looked at the fight of Kazren, Spyro and Cynder vs. Dark Kathryn.

I was surprised at how it was turning out.

You'd be also if you were in my position.

Dark Kathryn moved with such fluidity and grace, it'll rival a ballerina that had background for kung-fu. I had to admit. She was _kicking_ ass. It was _bootleg_. The 3 of them were running at her, trying to tackle her, but she'll just dodge at the right moment, making the 3 of them crash. Kazren stood up, and tried tackling her again, whilst Spyro positioned himself a few feet behind her. With a quick, but powerful kick, Dark Kathryn kicked Kazren and side kicked Spyro, sending him flying to Cynder who was charging up an Air Shot, canceling it.

It was time to end this; once and for all.

I stood up and, after checking if Kuval and Flame could handle it, I ran towards Spyro and the others to help deal with Dark Kathryn. Making an Ice Shot, I fired one at Dark Kathryn who fluidly dodged it, at the same time sending an Earth Shot back at me. I dive roll to the side, and shot some Icicles back at her. She just jumped and punched Cynder at the chest, sending her skidding to the floor.

"Get her subdued! The crystal will do the rest of the work!" I shouted, standing up and running over to Spyro who was checking Cynder.

"You got it!" said Kazren, running to her whilst dodging her attacks.

"Spyro, try and distract her by combining yours and Cynder's elements!" I instructed to Spyro and Cynder, who was now standing up.

"You can count on us." said Cynder, nodding to me.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the most important object right now. The Refractor Crystal; it glowed against my paws as I grasped it tightly, ready to stab Dark Kathryn with it. It was the only way I thought of it getting rid of the darkness within her. My logic stated that it would act like an injection. Inject, stab, and suck out the darkness. At least, it was my logic.

I hoped to the ancestors that my logic wasn't flawed.

If it were…I don't want to think about it.

I just have to focus and concentrate.

"Fire now!" I yelled at Spyro and Cynder who were charging up their elements. On my signal, they had shot of their elements in sync; to my surprise, Convexity was the one they used. The purple blobs of energy combined, making one big Convexity shot aimed straight at Dark Kathryn, who was busy fighting off Kazren to even notice. Kazren dived to the side as the Convexity blast hit Dark Kathryn square in the body. She was sent head over heels, skidding on the floor, dazed and stunned.

This was it. Now was the chance.

I immediately sprinted to her location as fast as I could. I gripped the crystal tightly as I raise it up in the air, aimed for the stab.

Getting near her, I dropped to my knees and stabbed her with the crystal as hard as I could. I could audibly hear her growl and writhe in pain as the crystal etched a hole in her chest that slowly dripped blood.

And to my surprise, the Crystal glowed. It glowed into a bright white, blinding me. I had to cover my eyes so protect them. But there was another unforeseen danger. Something I didn't expect. As the crystal _sucked_ out the darkness from her completely, it exploded, destroying the crystal—along with darkness—sending a powerful shockwave around us. I, being near her, felt every shock of it, sending me flying from the tremendous force exerted on me.

I wasn't able to see anything as I was blinded by the light. The last thing I remember was feeling the sensation of falling…then nothing. I blacked out. Unsure if I had impacted the hard ground.

* * *

**Please visit my forums!  
**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	34. Chapter Epilogue

**~Backstage~**

**Zayril: Hey guys, wassup! Viperwatcher here with the _last _chapter for AHV.**

**AHV Cast and Housemates: LAST?**

**Zayril: Yes, and that means all of you have to go home now. **

**AHV Cast and Housemates: Oh man.**

**Zayril: Yeah...I can't keep you all here. I'll miss all of you. So before you all go, all of you do the disclaimers.**

**AHV Cast and Housemates: Viperwatcher owns nothing except his characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies. **

**Zayril: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it. **

* * *

Chapter 34

Epilogue

I woke up abruptly. I didn't when or how. I just did. I sat up so fast, I surprised even myself. The first thing that struck me was a sense of dizziness. I lost my bearings and fell back down to the ground…

Or what I thought was ground.

My back connected to something soft. Something warm; something I've never imagined feeling again. My eyes snap open again and I felt the wind get exhaled out of me. I was staring…at…a…ceiling…a ceiling. Not any ordinary ceiling…but the ceiling…in my…room.

_WHAT THE HECK!_

I immediately sat up and my eyes widened at the site.

I was there…at my room…my…_human room_…

I jumped out of bed so fast I even surprised myself at my agility. I went over to the desk and grabbed it hard with my paws. It was real. Wait…paws? I looked at my limbs and my eyes widened at the sight. My hands were no longer scaly or claw-y. It was the good old five fingered palm of a human. I immediately grab hold of my closet door, which was behind me, and opened it quickly. A few clothing materials tumbled about, but I didn't care. I was too shocked at what I saw at the mirror.

Standing before me…was me…in human form…wearing the pajamas I had worn that faithful night that I had went outside…when I checked out the Portal…at the garden.

_WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!_

I immediately open the door and smacked into someone as I collided with them. I fell down the floor, hurting my butt in the process. But what I heard made me snap back to full alert.

"…Zayril?" asked a voice. I snapped my head back again.

…and saw her. My sister; Kathryn; wearing the pajamas she had also worn on the day of her disappearance.

"_KATHRYN!" _I exclaimed, tears forming in my eyes but I held them in. I never had been so happy to see my sister again.

"_ZAYRIL!_" she exclaimed back and pulled me into a hug.

0 0 0 0 0

After our heartfelt moment of reunion, we immediately began to brainstorm and realized one thing in common as we ate breakfast at the kitchen.

We both had the same dreams.

Of course; that was the only possible, logical and most sensible explanation. Everything that had happen to us was a dream. Meeting Spyro and the rest of the gang were just figments of our imagination. We never truly turned into anthro dragons. It was just us portrayed by our lucid dreams. But I had to admit, it was once heck of a dream.

"What did it felt like to be a Dark Dragon?" I asked her curiously. She grabbed two coffee mugs at the side—filled with milk—and gave me mine as she sat down opposite of me.

"Well," she began. "It was a different feeling altogether. Almost everything I thought about was ending up to thinking about violence." I took a bite of my toast whilst I held my hot cup of milk.

"Was it hard?" I asked. She thought hard for a moment, whilst taking a bite from her own toast.

"Yeah…it was tough at first. My will to not hurt people was my only way of controlling myself." she answered. Then she sighed, and fell into a thoughtful silence.

"You miss him?" I asked her, implying about Kazren.

"Yes. I do. It all felt so real. I got hurt…I felt pain…I felt his kisses…I even healed from wounds…was it all just a dream?" she asked me.

"I can't really be sure. The Human Brain _does_ have some capabilities of making things almost real; where you'll think its reality when it isn't. We can't really be sure." I replied back to her.

"…I'd give anything to make it all real…" she mumbled, almost into a whisper.

"…Ditto…" I replied, taking a sip from my hot milk…

*_sip*_

"HEY!" I exclaimed angrily, startling Kathryn.

"What?" Kathryn replied back annoyed.

"I thought you said this milk was warm!" I said, shoving my mug to her.

"It is!" she replied.  
"Then why is it cold then?" I asked, annoyed at my sister for giving me cold milk.

"_What_?" she asked surprised. "It's not cold. I swear I gave it to you warm." she said, dipping her finger in the milk to check the temperature.

"What the heck…? It's cold…but my milk is warm…" she said confused at what just transpired.

"Next time, tell me if you're going to serve cold milk. I'll do it myself next time." I said eating my toast.

"Wait…" she said, grabbing her forehead as if she thought of something.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked her as she stood up and ran to the thermos. I was forced to sit and stay quiet as she came back. She did and she was carrying a small bowl filled with steaming water. I could tell, because there was smoke coming of it.

"I know this may sound crazy, but, I need you to dip your hand in there." she instructed me.

"WHAT! No way. I'll get burned!" I replied, crossing my hands on my chest.

"Please. Just do it." she said to me pleadingly.

It was then that she gave me….the puppy eyes. _Damn_…I had a soft spot for those. I tried resisting but they were too powerful. I didn't have enough power in me to resist. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. This was going to be painful.

"If I get burned, I am so going to hate you." I said to her before I raised my hand. Giving her a wary look, I dipped my hand at the freaking hot water in the basin.

What happened next surprised me.

Instead of feeling pain, I felt something different. As well as heard something as well. I didn't get burned, much to my pleasure. But what I heard sparked my curiosity. I heard the sound of _steam_. The water, which was at first hot, became normal room temperature. And at this realization, it struck me to what she was trying to prove. Back at Spyro's universe…I was an ice dragon…ice dragons are normally cold…not like humans…who weren't that good at repelling hot temperature.

I look at her with wide eyes; she looked at me back with the same expression. One word came to my mind and it blew my mind away.

"It _wasn't_ a dream." I said to her.

0 0 0 0 0 THE END 0 0 0 0 0

* * *

**~Backstage~**

Zayril: Alec, do you still have that remote that I can borrow?

Alec: Yup. Here you go. *hands him the remote*

Zayril: I'll miss the three of you.

Richard: Likewise.

Maz: Same here.

Nano: It was nice being here.

Zayril: Bye, see you next time. *presses the remote and send them back to their respective areas. He turns to Shadow and Alex.*

Zayril: Time to send his send his lifeless body home. *looks at Shadow's inactivity*

Alex: I agree. He didn't make it till the end.

Zayril: I'll miss you two. Bye! *presses the remote and they disappear*

Zayril: Here you go Alec. You teleport yourself.

Alec: Bye Zayril. It's been fun being here. *Zayril nods* *Alec then disappears*

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow guys, just wow. I am surprised at the amount of how this story went. I never knew I could reach 267+ reviews! I totally thank you all for reading my story. Without you guys, this wouldn't possible. If I can individually hug you and thank you one by one, I'd do it. I can't stress it enough guys. As for the ending of the story, I know, I know, it's disappointing. But it's a planned ending and as you can see, open for a sequel. ****I'll be happy to make a sequel as long as you guys want one.**

**As for the poll results on my account, here it is!**

**~What game should be my next FanFic project?~**

**Votes for Spyro the Dragon (Make TBD 2): 8 **

**Votes for Halo: 5**

**Votes for Spyro the Dragon (Make a new story about Spyro that is NOT TBD 2): 3**

**Votes for Resident Evil, ?, and the "others": 1**

**Votes for Half Life: 0**

**BTW, I voted for TBD 2  
**

**And it's quite obvious who wins! TBD 2 is my OFFICIAL new Fanfic project! This is going to be great. Fans of the story, be sure to watch out for it, as I am unloading every weapon I have in my arsenal to make it the greatest fanfic I can ever possibly make. With more twists and turns! New characters! New locations! And new love interests! **

**I'm not quite sure _when_ I can post it. I'm still waiting for a summary of TBD from 2 friends I asked as a favor. Alec (Alec the Dark Angel) already submitted his but I'm still waiting for the summary from Richard (Yxme24). Without that summary, I can't post TBD. It all rests on you, Richard. Don't let the fans down. No pressure.  
**

**Moving onto Special Thanks:  
**

**Special Thanks:  
**

**I would like to give this section for the people who helped with this Fan Fiction and those who read it through the end:**

**1. Of course my family.**

**2. To the authors who were featured at the ~Backstage~, those would be: Yxme (Richard), Alec the Dark Angel (Alec), Spyro's Bud (Shadow), Nanoflame/Nanogamer (Nano), Doragon Eichi (Alex) and Oxyphyr (Maz). Thank you guys for being there when I needed help.  
**

**3. To the people who found the time to read this fan fic and give reviews as well. I thank you for your time.**

**Oh, and before I forget, be sure to periodically check the _NOTICES_ board on my profile or my statuses at SFFAU. That's where I'll release the date on when TBD 2 is going to premier. That's all.  
**

**TIMELINE:**

**This Fanfic was made on April 20 2010 and was finished on July 4 2010.  
**

**Please visit my forums!  
**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


End file.
